


Como amigos

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Lies, Melancholy, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Regret, Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 68,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Toph y Sokka han sido mejores amigos por muchos años, para su desgracia uno de los dos queda enamorado del otro y desencadena una serie de problemas y confusiones respecto a los sentimientos y vida de los dos, arrastrando a Zuko dentro del caos que se ha convertido su relación dependiente y destructiva.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen.   
> NA. Estoy tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos de todos los cómics hasta ahora, si hay algo de ooc me disculpo de ante mano. La situación entre Sokka y Toph me pareció una absurdez en cuestión a como terminaron, y aunque yo amo y prefiero el Toko, esta es mi versión de los hechos sobre su relación y como es que pasaron las cosas para que terminaran como están, es decir, no estoy “modificando” la historia, todo corre en el lapso entre ATLA y LOK.

La brisa fresca de la noche golpeaba sus rostros y agitaba el fuego en aquella pequeña fogata que se consumía al centro de su tan particular grupo, la luna en el cielo los alumbraba con más fuerza de la que eran conscientes y daba lugar a que cada uno tuviera un claro panorama de sus acompañantes. El olor a comida y la brisa del mar inundaba sus fosas nasales y los grillos, las suaves olas y las risas constantes hacían eco en aquel vacío lugar. Todos charlaban, amontonados y desordenados en temas que nacían y morían con la misma facilidad, pero de forma constante, sin dar paso a algún momento incómodo o vacío, cada segundo se iba en bromas o en anécdotas particulares o en grupo que acababan en festejos hilarantes o en comentarios cómicos y fuera de lugar.

El único momento en que un silencio a medias llegó al grupo fue cuando Sokka anunció que la comida estaba lista y dio paso a una equitativa repartición, excluyendo al maestro aire que había llevado consigo aperitivos totalmente veganos para su propia y sana alimentación. Sus ojos y sus sonrisas saltaban entre todos, emocionados de poder degustar uno de los platillos preparados por Sokka y su buen gusto en el arte culinario, dejando a todos demasiado encismados en devorar la cena que prontamente se dispersaron cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y modos de alimentación por lo que fueron largos y agradables minutos.

Sin embargo, acallada y con las manos sin moverse de su regazo, pasando prácticamente de largo la comida que yacía frente a ella, Suki miraba con algo de recelo y desconfianza la escena frente a ella. Sí bien había podido disimular y hablar lo menos posible durante esa reunión, lo que surgía justo en sus narices la ponía nerviosa y un tanto incómoda con sus propios despectivos pensamientos.

Estaba sentada en medio de Zuko y Aang, y aunque no le molestara, no había sido por decisión propia, sino más bien que había sido demasiado lenta y sin pensar que alguien estuviera más interesada que ella en estar al lado de su novio Sokka, un descuido la había llevado a estar al otro lado de su actual pareja sentimental.

Frunció los labios, intentando no enfurecerse ni tomar alguna actitud por demás infantil, pero pensaba que todo era tan evidente y nadie más parecía darse cuenta que comenzaba a ser bastante incómodo y molesto.

Toph, sentada al lado de Sokka más cerca que cualquiera de los presentes, reía divertida y metía sus palillos en el plato del guerrero de la tribu agua, robándole comida y devorándola al instante, logrando que Sokka soltara cómicos sonidos llenos de falsa molestia y genuina frustración, siendo él un momento después quién buscara robar trozos de comida del plato de Toph, mostrando al resto un jugueteo aniñado y gracioso, pues Sokka fracasaba en sus intentos y volvía a ser víctima de la astucia y amigable maldad de la bandida ciega, que reía a carcajadas cada que Sokka fracasaba y perdía otra porción de comida.

— Toph, moriré de hambre, ¡Ya te has comido casi toda mi ración! — se quejó, mirando con rostro triste su plato casi vacío.

— Oye, no me eches la culpa de todo, apenas he tomado un poco — Toph golpeó el brazo de Sokka y soltó una suave risa al oírlo gruñir de dolor.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malvada siendo tan pequeña? — murmuró su cuestión, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el resto escuchara con claridad.

—Ya, cabeza de carne, deja de llorar — ella le arrebató el plato de las manos en un repentino movimiento, y cuando él creyó que terminaría por comer lo que quedaba en el plato, Toph vació en este su propia porción, que estaba de hecho casi intacta, devolviéndole el trasto a Sokka, quién le miró extrañado ante el acto. —Así comemos los dos y no se desperdicia nada, era demasiado para mí — sonrió, y aunque no pudo verlo, Sokka asintió contento y confirme a sus palabras.

Toph, con la naturalidad del mundo, se aferró al brazo de Sokka y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, manteniendo en su mano derecha los palillos, con los que comenzó a comer con ligeros picoteos al mismo tiempo y del mismo lugar que su amigo a su lado. Sokka ni se inmutó ante el agarre o ante el hecho de que compartieran la comida, de hecho sólo acomodó su otra mano para que Toph pudiera tomar con mayor facilidad los pedazos de carne sobre la pieza de cerámica en sus manos.

Zuko, al lado de Suki, soltó una risa por lo bajo, llamando la atención de la guerra Kyoshi, quién notó hasta ese momento que él también había estado observando a ese tan particular par de mejores amigos. Pensó en desviar la vista o pasar por alto todo pero la duda y la incredulidad ante la aparente ignorancia del resto para con sus conjeturas la tenía de los nervios, no podía más. Dudando un poco y con ojos nerviosos, miró al maestro fuego, quién de inmediato giró sus orbes doradas en su dirección, mantenido aún la sonrisa que habían provocado las pelas de comida entre Toph y Sokka.

—Oye, Zuko... — susurró ella, moviéndose discretamente hasta estar más cerca del mencionado. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — el chico levantó su única ceja buena en interrogante, dando paso a que ella continuara. — ¿Tú crees... crees que a Toph le gusta Sokka...? — apenas terminó su pregunta cuando el ceño fruncido de Zuko se asomó. Tuvo que cortar todas sus ideas y sus cuestionamientos cuando el maestro fuego indicó silencio colocándose su dedo sobre sus labios, siseando un casi inaudible "shhh".

—No lo digas — murmuró, mirándola con seguridad. —Ni uno de los dos se ha dado cuenta... ninguno lo hará — sentenció, sonriendo de medio lado y desviando su vista a los dos chicos frente a ellos. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte — volvió a mirarla y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Suki sonrió apenada y volvió su vista al frente, tratando de que las palabras de Zuko fueran verdad. Que de verdad no hubiera de qué preocuparse, a pesar de que - _entendió-,_ todos habían notado el interés de la chica ciega para con Sokka, era verdad que ambos eran demasiado necios y testarudos para siquiera imaginarlo y mucho menos admitirlo. Y sin embargo, la duda no escapaba de su corazón, sentía la traición adelantada apuntando directamente a su garganta.

Y aunque era cierto que terminada la guerra Sokka y Toph apenas y se frecuentaban, cada vez que lo hacían en reuniones cómo estás - _sugeridas siempre por el avatar_ -, terminaban siempre uno arriba del otro, haciéndola a un lado sin pensar. Quizá es que se extrañaban demasiado, en realidad, aunque Toph sintiera algo por él, los creía incapaces de ir más allá de esa tan particular amistad.

Dándose ánimos ella misma y sacando seguridad de algún lado, decidió relajarse, decidió ignorar las risas de Sokka y las caricias discretas de Toph que, más entrada la noche, le dedicó a Sokka en un juego absurdo de fuerza, giró la mirada fuera cuando las risas no cesaron y cuando hasta la misma luna parecía ser consciente de que ellos dos se pertenecían.

Pero Zuko tenía razón, los dos, tan distraídos y tan satisfechos con su posición de amigos, eran los únicos ajenos a aquel sentimiento, a aquella realidad que casi parecía una regla escrita en el cielo. Si alguien se los preguntaba, ellos podrían ser sin duda, los últimos en enterarse de ello.

Si es que un día llegaban a hacerlo.

[...]

Las puertas del local se azotaron y no necesitó girar la visita para saber de quién se trataba, quedándose quieta en su lugar y frunciendo ante lo que sabía estaba por llegar.

— ¡No se mueva, está bajo arresto! — la voz de Toph sonó en el lugar, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes.

— ¿Ah sí, y bajó qué cargo? — su acompañante se levantó tan rápido y tan inmerso en lo que sucedía que ella sintió que se había vuelto invisible.

—El de ser un estafador — se burló la chica, apuntándolo acusadoramente.

— ¿Y me lo dice la reconocida bandida ciega? — Toph quitó el rostro serio mal actuado que llevaba consigo y soltó una risa, acto seguido Sokka llegó hasta ella y ambos se sumieron en un prolongado abrazo, como si no se hubieran visto en años a pesar de que ayer mismo habían pasado todo el día juntos.

—Hey, princesa de azúcar — Toph saludó a Katara, quién estaba sentada con su bebé Kya entre sus brazos y Bumi dormido en su regazo, esta le respondió suavemente y sonrió tan dulce y maternal como siempre aún si Toph no podía presenciar aquel acto. —Suki, ¿qué tal? — el tono de voz que empleó para saludarla varió tanto del que tuvo con Katara que casi rozó lo amenazante, aún más por el hecho de que Toph soltaba sobrenombres a todos sus allegados y en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose siempre se había limitado a nombrarla secamente por su nombre de pila. — ¿Les molesta si me lo robo un momento? Al parecer el gran concejal es requerido de inmediato y por alguna razón me mandaron a mí a buscarlo — sonrió divertida ante su sobre actuada cortesía, mientras Sokka guardaba algunas cosas prontamente en un bolso que arrastraba consigo a todas partes.

—Adelante, Toph, debe cumplir con sus obligaciones ahora que es el presidente del Consejo de Ciudad República — Katara sonó orgullosa a pesar de que había deseado soltar una especie de burla amigable, a lo que Toph sólo asintió conforme con eso.

—Será solo un momento, firmar aquí y allá, así que no hay de qué preocuparse — Toph se dio la vuelta apenas terminó de decir aquello, pasando a golpear el brazo de Sokka, quién ya estaba de pie a su lado —Andando, Capitán Bumerang — presionó, dándole tiempo al chico apenas de darle un frío beso a Suki en la frente y despidiéndose de su hermana con un ademán de mano, alcanzando a Toph y rodeándola por sobre los hombros en camaradería, saliendo de aquella dulce cafetería atropelladamente en apenas instantes.

—Son tan tiernos — mencionó Katara en un murmullo, tapándose la boca torpemente cuando notó a quién justamente se lo estaba diciendo.

—Ah, no importa, lo hacen todo el tiempo — Suki le quitó toda la importancia y volvió su vista a su taza entre sus dedos, tratando de ocultar su enfado y fracasando abismalmente en el proceso.

Katara no dijo nada más, decidiendo fingir al igual que su interlocutora, después de todo, tenía razón, ellos eran así todo el tiempo, suponía entonces que no había razones para preocuparse por ello.

En el edificio que daba lugar a las oficinas del consejo, Sokka firmaba algunas hojas sin demasiado interés, pasando una sobre otra como si no tuvieran alguna clase de orden, creando una pila de papeles a su lado, mucho más de los que le hubiera gustado que fueran. Un sonoro bostezo trono a su lado y lo distrajo un momento, encontrando a la maestra metal dormitando del otro lado del escritorio, con sus ojos opacos mostrando el más puro de los aburrimientos posibles.

—No tenías que quedarte — comentó de pronto, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos totalmente ante lo grave de su voz, pues la tomó un tanto desprevenida.

—Pero ya vas a acabar, ¿No? — Toph quiso pasar sus manos por sobre las hojas, pero sabía que eso no solo no ayudaría en nada sino que quizá arruinaría el acomodo de aquellos susodichos papeles.

—Sí, en realidad ya estoy por terminar — y no mentía, pasó otras tres hojas a un lado y se concentró en un nuevo grupo de hojas engrapadas.

—Odio tu trabajo — balbuceó Toph, tallándose un ojo con pereza.

—Bueno, por si no sabías tengo que hacer todo el papeleo como concejal y sobre esto tengo que hacer todo tu trabajo como jefa de policía en cuánto a papeleos del gobierno respecta — Toph rió ante sus lloriqueos y Sokka soltó una risa baja, sin despegar sus ojos azules de aquellas cansadas hojas abarrotadas de letras.

—Ya lo sé, Capitán _obvio_ , ¿Acaso querías que la pobre _niña_ ciega lo hiciera? — se burló de su propia condición en uno de sus conocidos chantajes sobre actuados que usaba con todo mundo, a lo que Sokka solo volvió a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa.

—No sé porque lo hago yo, de todos modos, ¿Por qué no lo hace tu segundo al mando? — la chica se encogió de hombros, recargando su barbilla en el escritorio buscando comodidad, tratando de no estorbarle a Sokka en el intento.

—No lo sé, eres mi mejor amigo, así que creo que solo confío en ti para esto — soltó, pero luego su clásica sonrisa socarrona salió a flote. —O quizá solo me gusta hacerte sufrir con todo el papeleo — ambos rieron divertidos con ello y Sokka dejó sobre la mesa la última hoja que requería su visto bueno y una preciada firma.

—Bueno, está todo listo — se puso de pie enseguida y fue inmediatamente imitando por Toph, quien estiró los brazos, tomando aire fuertemente.

—Ya era hora, tardaste más de lo que había imaginado — Sokka se paró a su lado y miró sin ganas las hojas revueltas en el escritorio de Toph, sabía que a ella le importaba menos que poco como luciera, pero un sentimiento de responsabilidad siempre nacía en su interior cada vez que se trataba de su amiga y su condición, sencillamente no podía dejar las cosas como estuvieran por más que ella odiara necesitar la ayuda de alguien para lo que fuera.

—Reitero, no tenías que quedarte — su voz sonó seria está vez y sin preguntarle comenzó a ordenar las cosas sobre el escritorio de la jefa de policía.

—Bueno, tú haces todo eso por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es esperarte hasta que acabes — la despreocupación bañó sus palabras, pero su frente se surcó en molestia cuando escuchó todo el sonido de sus manos sobre papeles y objetos que había sobre aquel mueble de madera. — ¿Qué se supone que haces, cabeza de carne? — sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y escuchó un sonido entre risa ahogada y un suspiro cansino.

—Solo acomodaba un poco, eres la jefa de policía, este lugar debe dar buena impresión — respondió, mirando desde su altura el resultado que había logrado, contemplando su trabajo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo haces porque quieres, no te pedí ayuda con eso — Sokka rodó los ojos y finalmente se giró a la mujer, sujetándola del hombro en un gesto amistoso.

—Lo sé — una sonrisa surcó sus labios, negando suavemente para sí mismo. —Debo quererte mucho como para hacerlo — Toph maldijo la cercanía que tenían en ese instante, pues tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo le resultó imposible, tensado su espalda y coloreándose, aún si ella no era consciente de ese visual aspecto.

Abrió la boca como para responder, pero no dijo nada, lo que fuera qué dijera saldría en un vergonzoso tartamudeo, no había duda, puesto que su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado tanto que incluso tenía la noción que le temblaba la lengua.

Quiso patearse ella misma, enojada con su reacción tan infantil ante una afirmación que por demás iba dirigida en otro sentido al que su estúpido corazón desviaba. Buscó con demencia alguna frase satírica y fresca con la que pudiera cubrir su silencio, pero las palabras de Sokka seguían dando pie en su cabeza. Volvió a reprenderse, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y la piel de sus brazos erizándose. Últimamente su mejor amigo tenía ese efecto sobre ella, ¿o es qué siempre lo había tenido pero hasta ahora era consciente de eso? No estaba segura, pero la invadía esa sensación de querer abrazarlo y de colgarse a su brazo como cuando tenía trece años. No lo entendía del todo pero pensaba que se debía a su edad, a la de ambos, a que muchas cosas habían cambiado en sus pensamientos al tiempo que en sus cuerpos y ahora ese cosquilleo en sus costillas y en la punta de sus dedos no la dejaba en paz.

Sokka, tan distraído y lento para cualquier cosa, se volteó para levantar su bolsa y su espada que llevaba siempre a cuestas, totalmente ajeno al sobre salto de su amiga ante unas palabras tan obvias y claras, a su parecer, pues nadie podía negar que la quería, y ella a él, así como quería a Aang, Zuko, Ty Lee... o al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

—Además... — continuó, como si ese pesado momento de silencio no hubiera existido en lo absoluto. —Si sigues siendo tan desordenada nunca le gustarás a una chica — el cálido momento en el que se había sumergido la jefa de policía se esfumó tan rápido como había venido, llevando a sus labios a apretarse en disgusto antes de que finalmente su cerebro pareciera volver a funcionar.

— ¿Una _chica_? — el enojo fue claro y por un momento Sokka temió que un pedazo de tierra o metal golpeara su rostro, pero no sé retractó en absoluto. Toph frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que Sokka hacía esa clase de "bromas", y aunque la primera vez que lo dijo había sido hasta un punto gracioso, era después de varias reiteraciones que había perdido la gracia para la mujer, ya no estaba segura si su amigo lo seguía diciendo en broma o realmente él pensaba que ella gustaba de las mujeres. La enojaba sobremanera, no solo porque dudaba de su sexualidad, - _quizá eso era lo de menos_ -, sino que le resultaba ridículo lo ajeno que él estaba ante su feminidad, ante sus sentimientos.

— No puedo creer que tengas tantas ganas de que te dé una paliza — soltó, amenazante, pero solo se ganó la risa tonta y aniñada que aquel hombre seguía portando tan particularmente. —No me gustan las chicas, Capitán _Estúpido_ — su nariz se respingó en un mohín irritado, pero Sokka ya no la miraba, había comenzado a avanzar a la salida con desinterés, como si sus palabras no hubieran significado nada.

—Sí, como digas, ¿nos vamos? — sacudió su mano en el aire, restándole importancia, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con tranquilidad, esperando a que ella lo alcanzara.

—Eres un tonto — hasta ese momento Sokka notó el enfado de la chica por el tono de voz agrio que utilizó, mirando sobre su hombro para encontrarla con los puños apretados y los ojos afilados -aunque estos no miraran en su dirección-. Se quitó del umbral y retrocedió un poco, sin entender del todo que la había enojado tanto para que casi pareciera que iba a sacar chispas. —A mí me gustan los hombres — se avergonzó al decirlo, pero no dejó que la pena frenara o restara veracidad a su afirmación, levantando una mano para señalarlo, acusadora, incluso cuando su rostro permanecía girado a otro lado, en su perpetua ceguera. —Me gustan los hombres ¿entiendes? Los hombres que son valientes, y fuertes, inteligentes... los hombres como...

— ¿Como yo? — Sokka cortó su rebuscada explicación, haciéndola temblar en su lugar ante lo que decía y ante la forma que -sintió- rozaba la insinuación.

Toph volvió a perder el suelo donde estaba parada, sin bajar su brazo y sin poder cerrar la boca ante la falta de palabras para refutar. Maldijo a Sokka en su fuero interno, deseando poder golpearle el rostro, cosa que haría si no se hubiera quedado petrificada en su lugar.

Tomó fuerza de su interior y abrió la boca, nuevamente enfadada con su propia actitud, pero sus labios se vieron sellados una vez más cuando los dedos del hombre rozaron su mano alzada aún en el aire y la sujetaron, haciéndola pensar que ya no solo era ciega, sino también muda. Su cuerpo tembló al contacto y su corazón en sus oídos la privó de su sentido de orientación un momento, haciéndola girar el rostro con nerviosismo al frente, como si buscara encontrarlo alrededor.

Al mismo tiempo que la estupidez y el sinsentido - _como ella nombraba a esa sensación_ \- la traicionaba y dejaba ir un suave "sí" ante su premisa, Sokka rodeó sus hombros como solía hacer siempre, comenzando a hablar en voz alta animada y despreocupadamente.

—Vamos, Toph, sabes que estoy jugando, no es para tanto — aún tenía la mano de ella entre la suya propia, con la otra rodeando su cuello le dedicó un apretón en el hombro, juguetón. — ¿Sabes qué va a relajarte? — la soltó, pasándola de largo y andando los tres peldaños que había hacía abajo frente a la oficina de la jefa de policía. —Golpear idiotas. Eso siempre te viene bien. Y se me ocurre que vayamos a ese loco bar que te gusta, podríamos estafar tipos rudos que crean que eres una chica débil, ¿Qué dices? — el guerrero de la tribu agua siguió hablando, soltando ideas tontas para apostar en bares de mala muerte.

Toph, aún quieta en su lugar, tragó duramente en busca de que esa sensación se disipara, consciente de que su mano y su hombro parecían arder aún, como si hubiera sido marcada por la piel del moreno y ahora ardiera una herida. Parpadeó múltiples veces por mero reflejo ante la incredulidad, ante la verdad que era dura y la golpeaba tan bruscamente que dolía, que ardía como los dedos de Sokka sobre su persona. Le quería. Lo quería más de lo que ella misma se hubiera permitido querer. Pero lo hacía. Y no deseaba admitirlo pero ahora mismo anhelaba estar con él, seguirlo a ese bar o al fin del mundo si él quería. Ya no importaba nada, todo le parecía una locura.

Los días pasaron y la ahora mujer no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, no entendía en qué momento había cambiado su perspectiva para con Sokka, sí bien podía reconocerlo como su primer amor, había creído firmemente que aquel sentimiento se había acabado en el pasado, luego de terminar la guerra y que ella se fuera con su escuela a las afueras de Yu Dao, había enterrado bien hondo aquella ilusión infantil, lo sabía con Suki y eso la había mantenido siempre al margen en su posición de amiga. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema ahora? ¿Por qué le sudaban las manos y le ardía la piel cuando estaba cerca de él?

Suspiró, rindiéndose, no tenía caso tratar de engañarse a ella misma, era muy probable que jamás hubiera dejado de quererlo como lo hacía, y con su reciente unión como concejal y ella en la cabeza del recién establecido departamento policial que los obligaba a estar juntos todos los días las viejas sensaciones salían a flote una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión con más fuerza, con la conciencia y la malicia que poseen los adultos de su edad. 

Los recuerdos de sus aventuras juntos venían a su mente y le sacaban sonrisas aleatorias en sus días, el recuerdo de su voz soltando tonterías y las vibraciones de su cuerpo contra el suelo en la imagen difusa que tenía de él se revolvían con el presente y era consciente entonces que nada había cambiado, ni con él ni para ella. Seguía siendo el mismo distraído cabeza de carne con malos chistes y buenas ideas que la hacía reír y le hacía creer en algo más grande, en la esperanza, en la libertad. Sí, era eso, Sokka en el reflejo de su mente era sinónimo de libertad, era la libertad encarnada, de hacer y decir lo que fuera cuando fuera, sin miedo y con tanta seguridad que le hacía creer que era fácil, mostraba fuerza y valentía aún si no la tenía, y a pesar de ser un cabeza dura, poseía la nobleza y bondad que no cualquiera se podría permitir. Incluso si la gente lo tomaba de estúpido o se equivocaba más veces de las que podía reconocer, no encontraba una sola cosa de la que Sokka podría arrepentirse. Él era libre, de pies a cabeza, y eso era lo que la había atraído a él en primer lugar. Él no necesitaba una careta llena de fuerza donde esconderse. Y ella admiraba eso.

Bajó los hombros, un tanto revuelta con todas las veracidades que se acomodaban una a una en su mente y la confundían.

Habría querido soltar alguna que otra mala palabra, ponerse el uniforme, patrullar un poco por Ciudad República y al final del día patear el trasero de algún idiota, pero ese día no parecía tan fácil solo ignorar el asunto y continuar con su vida como si no pasara nada, porque de hecho no estaba ya siquiera segura si sucedía algo o no.

No había pasado por alto las últimas semanas, la forma en la que sentía la mirada de él sobre su persona, esa que no podía ver pero sí podía sentir, quemando su nuca, yéndose sobre ella con tanta fijeza que la ponía nerviosa luego de tanta insistencia. No sabía si estaba loca o algo, pero notaba entonces que su amigo la abrazaba en demasía, con un doble sentido casi imperceptible, que rozaba sus manos y que la tomaba por la espalda más veces de las que podía contar. Lidiaba con las palmas cálidas del chico sobre su cuerpo todos los días y no podía hacer más que cerrar la boca y fingir que seguían teniendo quince años y que no pasaba nada, que no despertaba su corazón con cada roce cargado o no de inocencia.

Se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama mientras otro suspiro salía de entre sus labios, de nuevo la molestia subió a su rostro y la hizo torcer el rostro en un gesto disgustado, incómoda con la idea que quería negar, pero que sabía, necesitaba.

No era buena en ese tema porque su experiencia era nula, pero necesitaba sacar sus dudas, preguntar, aún si eso la hacía sentir estúpida, estaba acorralada, jamás había dudado tanto de ella en su vida y necesitaba parar con todo, de la manera que fuera necesario.

[...]

— ¿...y? — presionó ante el incómodo y prolongado silencio que se extendió, azotando sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera gruesa frente a ella, denotando su impaciencia.

—Pues... — Katara bajó la mirada, acariciando la frente de Kya mientras meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar, sin saber si era correcto sonreír feliz o sentirse realmente triste. — Este "alguien" parece corresponderte, ¿no? — sonrió de medio lado, siguiendo el absurdo juego de Toph al ocultar el nombre de su hermano, pues le había contado una historia supuestamente anónima sobre un amigo, pero no solo era evidente que se trataba de Sokka, sino que Toph había mencionado a ese "alguien" como un cercano amigo, cuando todos sabían de sobra que Toph no consideraba amigo a nadie más fuera de su viejo y clásico grupo del equipo Avatar.

—Pues no lo sé, princesita, si lo supiera no estaría aquí preguntándote — odiaba el hecho de haber acudido a la maestra agua para eso, pero es que no tenía opciones verdaderas y aunque hubiera deseado ahorrarse la melosidad y suavidad de la chica, ella debía tener experiencia en el asunto, después de todo ella y Aang ya habían concebido dos hijos producto de su ñoño amor.

—Yo creo que él lo hace, Toph, realmente podría jurar que Sokk... Que ese amigo siente algo por ti, por lo que me dices — sonrió incómoda, nerviosa ante el hecho de que casi soltaba el nombre de su hermano, salvándose apenas al haber retomado el hilo de la supuesta historia.

— Pero, ¿Entonces por qué...? Ya sabes... — frunció, enrojecido y azotando sus dedos pálidos sobre la superficie.

—No lo sé, ¿Es estúpido? — rió, sabiendo ella mejor que nadie que Sokka a veces rozaba la irracionalidad.

—Ah, princesita, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? Qué él sea estúpido es algo evidente, dime algo que no sepa — chasqueó, sin esforzarse esta vez en disimular de quién hablaba. — ¿Qué hago yo entonces?

—Díselo — la voz siempre dulce de Katara jamás le había penetrado los huesos como lo hizo con esa palabra, desencajándola totalmente al escucharla decirle aquello con total seguridad.

— ¿Estás jugando, no? — sonrió por los nervios y su labio superior tembló, y quizá fue la primera vez que Katara vio la inseguridad sobre aquel siempre inmutable y duro rostro.

—Escucha Toph, entiendo que eso sea algo difícil de imaginar, pero, ¡vamos!, sí él es así de idiota o cobarde o lo que quieras, entonces queda en ti aclarar esto — Kya se revolvió en sus brazos, asustándose ante las fuertes palabras de su madre que se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo. —Quizá no es muy... común, que la chica sea quien exponga primero sus sentimientos, pero, ¿te has detenido a pensar por qué él parece seguirte viendo como a una amiga? ¿Por qué dice que a ti te gustan... mmh, ya sabes, las chicas? — arrulló a su hija entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla, pero no quitó sus ojos azules sobre los pálidos y perdidos ojos de Toph, quién aún lucía estupefacta, incrédula e incluso asustada. —Quizá es porque no has actuado como algo más que eso, necesitas hacerle saber que ya no eres la niña que juega con él en el parque, eso se acabó. Dile lo que sientes, estoy segura que te corresponderá — sonrió maternal y extendió una mano para sujetar la de su amiga, pero esta no correspondió, ni siquiera reaccionó, su mente, volátil, parecía haberla abandonado.

No quiso admitirlo ni tampoco dijo nada cuando se levantó secamente y salió de ese lugar, pasando de largo a Aang que la saludo en la entrada de la isla, pero estaba segura que Katara tenía razón. Y la odiaba por eso. Se odiaba por eso.

Odiaba a Sokka por eso.

No podía hacerlo. Y eso la hizo enfurecer.

Ella era fuerte, autosuficiente, valiente. Y ahora no se sentía más que como un sencillo y transparente pedazo de papel. Un trozo de papel que temía romperse bajo la tempestuosa lluvia que significaba Sokka. No tenía el valor y eso la hizo flaquear, la hizo contemplarse desde dentro con incredulidad y con vergüenza.

¿Qué podría decirle, de todos modos?

¿Cómo se supone que _ella_ sería capaz de soltar algo tan loco y bobo a su amigo?

¿En qué mundo Toph Beifong soltaría sus sentimientos como si nada?

¿Y qué iba a pasar sí la rechazaba? No sé sentí lista para eso. Quizá, nadie en el mundo, pensó, estaba listo para eso.

Podía seguir callada entonces, fingiendo, lo haría el resto de la vida si era necesario, ¿o no?

No era como si necesitara que él le correspondiera, ¿o sí?

Llegó a su casa echa un lío esa tarde, luego de avisar a su segundo al mando que no se sentía bien y se tomaría el resto del día. Y en realidad, no mentía, no se sentía bien, se sentía como una niña pequeña, asustada y perdida en la cueva a la que cayó en su niñez, se sintió atrapada como aquella vez que la encerraron en la jaula de metal para regresarla a Gaoling, como cuando...

Detuvo entonces su tren de ideas, abruptamente, concentrándose en lo que acababa de pensar y era consciente hasta ahora. Sí, estaba atrapada, confundida, sola, asustada, como en todas esas veces, y sin embargo, en todas esas se las había arreglado para salir. Aprendió tierra control de los tejones-topos y después inventó el metal control para poder huir, y había sido justo después de sentirse atrapada y perdida, como ahora.

Suspiró, recargando su espalda en la cama, a donde había ido a parar para afrontar sus problemas. Consideró entonces la posibilidad de que todo ese lío no fuera más que otra _prisión de metal_ y ella tuviera que encontrar el modo de salir de ahí, de crecer y de hacer algo al respecto.

Se decidió tras un segundo más de meditarlo, tan incapaz de lidiar con su debilidad así como odiaba tener que lidiar con esa situación de amores. Iba a decírselo. Toph Beifong iba a confesar sus sentimientos, y si era correspondida o no, quizá carecía de relevancia luego de haber librado al fin con eso, de enfrentarlo e intentarlo.

O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

[...]

— ¡Toph! — la voz de Sokka resonó en todo el edificio y las miradas del resto de los concejales, oficinistas y unos guardias de clavaron en él, pero este pasó de ellos como siempre hacía, tan ajeno a sus escandalosas imprudencias, moviéndose en el pasillo con agilidad hasta la mencionada, a la cual abrazó por detrás, pegando su rostro a la cabeza de ella, cariñoso. — ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó, pasándose al frente de su interlocutora, un tanto inquieto con el hecho de que la chica no parecía reaccionar. —Me dijeron que estabas enferma, ¿aún te sientes mal? — el ánimo en su voz se había desvanecido, dando paso a la genuina preocupación, pero la chica negó de inmediato, saliendo de su ensoñación que le había producido oír su voz y obligándose a sonreír con firmeza.

—Estoy bien Capital bumerang, solo me había sentido cansada, es todo — golpeó el brazo d Sokka amistosamente y él ahogó un quejido, aliviado con la condición de su amiga y secretamente alegre de recibir su tan salvaje demostración de cariño.

—Entonces perfecto, ¿a dónde iremos hoy? — hurgó un poco en su bolso azul sobre su brazo y sacó unos boletos, mostrándoselos a Toph como si olvidara el hecho de que ella no podía ver. —Conseguí unos pases para ver eso de los enfrentamientos de " _pro-control_ ", ¿qué dices? No son muy diferentes a las peleas clandestinas pero estoy seguro que si tienen éxito podría volverse un gran deporte, incluso conseguir una arena decente. De hecho estaba pensando que deberías participar, aunque necesitarías dos compañeros... mmm, no creo que Katara quiera... pero quizá podríamos... — Sokka comenzó a soltar sus ideas locas y precipitadas, montándose películas en un parpadeo que lo hacía lucir como experto en ese tan reciente evento de pro-control, pero Toph estaba tan ajena que ni siquiera parecía comprender a donde iba toda esa palabrería, frenando su andar y tomando suavemente el brazo de Sokka un momento para que este hiciera lo mismo.

—De hecho, hoy solo quiero charlar — Sokka la miró entre incrédulo e interrogante, pero después asintió suavemente, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

—Bien, podemos dejar ese tonto pro-control para otro día, después de todo suena pésimo, con tantas reglas ¿dónde dejan la verdadera diversión de ver a dos maestros rompiéndose la cara? — Toph suspiró ante ese cambio de opinión repentino e infantil, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, algo le decía que estaría en ese dichoso evento más temprano que tarde gracias a él. —Entonces, ¿vamos a ese bar a patear traseros? Bueno, a que _tú_ patees unos traseros — Toph volvió a negar ante la sonrisa entusiasta que de Sokka que se volvía a venir abajo ante su rostro serio.

—No quiero golpear a nadie ni estar frente a otros tontos golpeándose, quiero hablar contigo, cabeza de carne, _necesito_ hablar contigo, hay... hay algo que tengo que decirte — quiso enfocar sus ojos en él, para demostrarle con ellos la seguridad de sus palabras, pues sabía de sobra el efecto que sus ojos producían sobre otros a pesar de ser incapaces de mirar. 

—Bien, entonces... ¿vamos... por café? — levantó una ceja en incógnita, aguardando por su aprobación. Ambos sintieron esa rareza al imaginarse a ellos en una cafetería como si fueran un par de amigos normales y no el par tan particular que eran estafando, golpeando y engullendo lo que fuera como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

—S-sí, un café está bien — trató de sonreír calmada, aun cuando la idea de que finalmente iba a decírselo la tenía de los nervios y sumada la idea de estar con él en un tranquilo café como si fuera una cita la ponía aún más ansiosa y nerviosa, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo iba a decirlo, pero al menos arrastrarlo hasta un lugar tranquilo había sido más fácil de lo que pensó.

Caminaron por las calles de Ciudad República con tranquilidad, sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol sobre sus cuerpos hasta que este se escondió en el horizonte breves momentos antes de que dieran con el primer café, mucho más concurrido de lo que Toph hubiera querido pero era al final un buen lugar, en su situación hasta un cementerio lo era, unos minutos de paz y un intento de charla adulta bastaba y sobraba.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué ibas a decirme? — cuestionó Sokka apenas estuvieron sentados en una mesa para dos dentro del local. — ¿Hay algún problema con la seguridad de Ciudad República? — su voz se tornó seria pero la chica negó de una, logrando intrigarlo enseguida.

—No, no es nada relacionado a la policía o a la seguridad de la Ciudad o la paz mundial... — Sokka relajó los hombros, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa entre ellos. —Es algo... — antes de que pudiera decir "personal", el mesero llegó a interrumpirlos, ofreciendo una carta y esperando a que le dieran la orden, después de todo, no había mucho de donde escoger.

—Bueno, yo quiero un café negro — pidió el chico, sin estar seguro de que era. — ¿Tú qué vas a querer Toph? ¿Quieres que te lea la carta? — se ofreció, pero obtuvo solo otra negativa de ella.

—No, puedo oler todo desde aquí — sonrió, satisfecha con sus propias conjeturas, no era un lugar demasiado grande y no creía que vendieran demasiadas cosas, lo que le facilitaba bastante su tarea de olfatear a su alrededor. —Un té de jazmines por favor — dijo al mesero, quién asintió gentilmente y se retiró en silencio. —Aunque no creo que sea ni la mitad de bueno que el té del tío Iroh — Sokka soltó un "psss", como si la sola comparación fuera una ofensa al miembro del loto blanco.

—Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo visitamos, por cierto — una pizca de nostalgia se mezcló en sus palabras, logrando que Toph sintiera la misma añoranza que él.

—Es cierto, nadie hace el té como él, además es el mejor consejero que existe — sonrió, recordando dulcemente a su viejo amigo. —Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en Ba Sing Se..., y cómo estará él... — su preocupación se notó, Iroh ya era un hombre muy mayor y temía no poder volver a charlar con él antes de que realmente ya no pudiera hacerlo nunca.

—Aang se está encargando de todo eso de los líos que ocurren en el reino tierra, así que supongo que Ba Sing Se está bien, aunque de verdad quisiera ir al _Dragón del Jazmín_ , como en los viejos tiempos — sonó más triste de lo que hubiera querido, suspirando cansado cuando la realidad llegó a él abruptamente. —Pero ahora con Katara cuidando a Kya y Bumi, Aang restaurando el mundo y enseñando a los acólitos del aire, Zuko siendo el Señor del Fuego, tú al mando de la jefatura de policía y yo ahora como líder Concejal, ya ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de vernos, mucho menos para hacer un viaje tan largo a Ba Sing Se, y supongo que todo será aún más difícil luego de que yo... — se cortó él mismo con nerviosismo, apretando sus labios fuertemente y cerrando sus puños, como reprendiéndose. Toph sintió de inmediato el cambio en su corazón a través de la vibración del suelo y frunció, extrañada ante esa forma tan extraña en que se había acelerado su ritmo cardíaco, conmocionado por algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sokka? — lo llamó por su nombre, denotando su propia alteración.

—No, nada, mejor cuéntame lo qué ibas a decirme — quiso escapar y dejar el tema de lado, pero su nerviosismo no se desvaneció.

—No, lo mío es... no tiene importancia — soltó Toph, tratando de no decir lo que iba a decir de forma acelerada, y mucho menos después de que Sokka le estaba ocultando algo y parecía bastante importante para tenerlo así. — ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Luego de que tú qué? — el chico suspiró con pesadez, frunciendo el rostro mientras parecía considerar la idea.

— ¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga, verdad? — Toph rió brevemente ante el tono aniñado de Sokka, asintiendo una vez, sabiendo que era verdad lo que su amigo asumía. —Bueno, de todos modos quería decírtelo, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo y... Dios, estoy tan nervioso, así que creo que necesito decírselo a alguien — de nuevo el abrupto cambio de emociones en Sokka hizo negar a Toph con suavidad, pero sonrió con emoción ante el renacido entusiasmo que saltaba de la boca del moreno.

—Bien, entonces deja de perder el tiempo y dime qué te tiene así... ¿Después de qué cosa? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — ambos sintieron cómplices y el chico arrastró su silla un poco para quedar al lado de la pelinegra, quién ladeó la cabeza hacía él, sabiendo que le susurraría aquel extraño secreto, imaginando que cosa loca podría traer a Sokka tan inquieto.

—Yo... voy a pedirle a Suki que se que case conmigo — su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y sintió que su corazón de papel caía al agua de forma precipitada.

Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar y un pitido extraño la abrumó, repitiéndose desde el fondo de su cerebro por todo su cuerpo hasta que creyó que se había vuelto etérea y se desvanecía en el entorno. Sintió que desapareció, sus extremidades se entumieron y su rostro se volvió una pesada máscara a punto de caerse en pedazos sobre el suelo. Su corazón se agitó al límite, o le estallo en el pecho, o quizá, en realidad, se había detenido y aguardaba en silencio, atónito y expectante, incrédulo. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

La verdad de las palabras de Sokka fueron un balde de agua fría que le caía de lleno y la arrastraba a algún lugar; _al infierno,_ pensó dentro de su borrosa lucidez. Se sintió estúpida entonces y deseó con fuerza que el piso se la tragara…, deseó que un maldito monstruo la arrancara de ese lugar y la devorara viva. Ahogarse en el mar, tomar veneno, haber muerto a manos de Ozai, lo deseó todo, hasta lo irracional, hasta volverse sorda también o morir sin explicación en ese momento. Todo, lo que fuera que la sacara de donde estaba, porque estar ahí, sintió, era peor que la muerte.

Las manos le temblaron y sintió su pecho revolotear, algo dentro de su cuerpo convulsionaba y por un momento pensó que era su propia alma, muriendo. Deseaba romperse el rostro contra una piedra, quería reír ante la estúpida ironía de la situación. Sokka iba a casarse, con Suki, porque la amaba, y ella era una idiota por pensar que tenía una oportunidad con él, por pensar que le correspondía, por confundir su sana amistad con algo tan incoherente como ella.

 _Oh, Toph, no has dejado de ser una niña tonta_ , se reprendió en su fuero interno, negando para sus adentros. La vergüenza la embriagó y se odió, se dio asco. Era una ridícula, una niña patética y ahora sólo quería irse de ahí antes de que no pudiera soportar más la angustia y su inmutable rostro se viniera abajo presa del llanto. Y no quería llorar, porque ya no cabía tanta humillación propia dentro de su cuerpo.

Tragó fuertemente con intenciones de deshacer el nudo que amenazaba con asfixiarla, con dejarle exteriorizar el dolor que estaba atravesando, nadie, jamás, había logrado golpearla tan duro como ahora, estaba fuera de sí. Trató de escuchar lo que Sokka estaba diciendo pero solo escuchaba sus propias palabras burlándose de lo ilusa que había sido y de su cuerpo de papel crujiendo y cayendo al suelo. Asintió físicamente a algunas palabras del chico, no supo qué, estuvo segura de haber olvidado de pronto como hablar y el significado de las cosas.

El guerrero de la Tribu agua hablaba ya de planes de fiesta y situaciones hipotéticas y aceleradas, pero Toph ya no estuvo más ahí, ya no sintió cuando el mesero llegó y les dejó las tazas, ni cuando Sokka tocó otros temas y le preguntó cinco veces seguidas si estaba bien. Ella solo mantenía sus invidentes ojos clavados en la lejanía y sus manos apretadas sobre la mesa. El chico dijo algunas cosas más como si nada ante el breve asentimiento que por reflejo dio ella, terminando su infusión con disgusto ante su sabor.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? — Toph reaccionó ante esa pregunta y ladeó la cabeza a donde sabía se encontraba Sokka, y deseó, como muchas otras veces, poder mirarlo, por primera o por última vez. Así, en la inmaculada y casta imagen, libre y perteneciente que aún tenía de él.

No supo porque exactamente, pero sabía que en cuanto se parara de esa mesa, en cuanto él saliera por esa puerta, ya no habría marcha atrás, nunca más. Una parte de su mente le gritó que le dijera a Sokka todo, que ya no había nada que perder de todos modos. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, si abría la boca, temía porque sus emociones distorsionaran lo que tenía para decir. Y no tenía idea de que tan arrepentida estaría un día de no haber tenido el valor de decírselo ese día, quizá, muy probablemente, su vida habría sido totalmente diferente de haber admitido en voz alta su sentir.

Pero en su realidad no pudo y sonrió casi como si no pudiera hacerlo, sintiendo los extremos de sus labios pesar más que nunca en el acto.

Extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Sokka, sin poder evitar suspirar. Un aire extraño la hizo saber que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora, que al dejar ese lugar, significaba perderlo para siempre. Y quiso retenerlo así, en ese pequeño preámbulo donde ahora flotaban, antes de que al poner un pie en la calle, fuera la realidad quien la acallara para siempre.

—Felicidades — le susurró, sonriendo más, con una ternura y congoja que él interpretó como simpatía para con él.

Sokka la abrazó en respuesta por unos segundos que fueron tan eternos como efímeros, en donde podría haber pasado una vida en su cabeza hasta morir entre sus brazos, o solo había sido un suave y frío castañeo en su interior. Una fugaz eternidad de nada.

Con ambos pies frente a aquel local se despidieron y ella lo sintió irse por las calles, tan ligero y soso, tan él. Un él que no pertenecía a ella, ni en sus más hermosos sueños, nunca más.

Corrió a casa y se encerró con brusquedad, azotando sus puños contra los muebles y paredes que tenía cerca hasta que estuvo segura que tendría que construir todo de nuevo. Se desplomó en el sillón maltrecho y sus ojos no lo soportaron más, llenándose de lágrimas que corrieron lacerantes sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Gritó ahogadamente entre sus manos y la soledad se unió a su desgracia para azotarla con vehemencia, para hacerla sentir abandonada y desgarrada. Ahora estaba rota en dos, y no entendía como algo que nunca había poseído de verdad podía dejarle un sentimiento de pérdida como el que ahora la invadía.

Era quizá la pena adelantada al entender que una vez casado con Suki su relación de amigos se vendría abajo, quizá era también que ella había mantenido la esperanza de ser correspondida desde que tenía trece años y ahora, el saber que no sería así, la realidad arrancaba todas esas fantasías de su lado. Se abrazó a sí misma y la desesperación la acorraló, necesitaba charlar con alguien, necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, necesitaba una mano porque de permanecer sola quizá se volvería loca en unos minutos más.

Se puso de pie y limpió su rostro, saliendo de nuevo mientras pensaba a dónde ir. Katara y Aang vinieron a su mente, pero la primera era demasiado melosa y sentimental, además que Sokka era su hermano y todas las cosas estúpidas que quería decir sobre este no vendrían bien con alguien de su sangre. Aang, por su parte, tenía demasiados códigos de ética estúpidos que seguramente intentaría hacerla ir y hablarle a Sokka, y lo último que quería es que alguien metiera sus narices para intervenir por ella. Y ella no necesitaba su compasión o su ayuda, sólo quería compañía, un hombro donde llorar y un oído dispuesto a escucharla sin juzgarla.

Con ayuda de su arnés metálico se movió por la ciudad entre los edificios, estando segura entonces a dónde tenía que ir, llegando en cuestión de nada a la oficina de policía, donde tenía su nave rápida aguardando siempre a por ella. Después de todo, la Nación del Fuego no estaba tan lejos de ahí.

[…]

Su nave llegó pasada la media noche y se preguntó si realmente debía estar ahí. El tiempo de vuelo le había dado oportunidad de pensar y tranquilizarse, así que ahora, a pesar de sentirse aún hecha un lío, el orgullo que le quedaba había salido a flote y se creyó capaz de tragarse su dolor y dar la vuelta a Ciudad República para jamás volver a sentir esa autocompasión y no tocar aquel tema nunca más ni siquiera en el más recóndito de su pensamiento.

Era tarde, sin embargo, cuando la barrera del ejército de la Legión del Fuego la detectó y se comunicó con ella por el radio, al saber que se trataba de la Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República le habían dado paso inmediato por las puertas de Azulón sin siquiera haber consultado con el Señor del Fuego, pues se trataba de la heroína de la guerra de cien años Toph, así que no podía sólo dar la vuelta y fingir que nada pasaba luego de molestar y alterar a las tropas de su viejo amigo.

Por supuesto que Zuko no estaba durmiendo y al ser informado que la nave de Toph Beifong estaba aterrizando en las afueras del palacio salió de su despacho a gran velocidad, con temor de que algo malo sucediera en Ciudad República, algo inquieto con la firme y constante preocupación sobre disturbios que él y su mejor amigo Aang solían resolver más a menudo de lo que siquiera podía contar.

Cuando llegó al patio frente a las puertas de su hogar donde improvisadamente había bajado la nave negra de la policía, miró a Toph de espaldas a su persona, quién se dio la vuelta al sentirlo bajar las escaleras de mármol apresuradamente.

—Tranquilo, chispitas, todo está bien — la chica se anticipó, respondiendo una pregunta que él no había hecho pero que imaginó que pensaba, después de todo, estaba a mitad de la noche en su palacio sin ninguna clase de explicación.

—Toph... ¿qué pasa? — se reunió con ella en largos pasos, mirando a la chica desde su altura e inspeccionándola con la mirada, extrañado y un tanto asustado aún, verla ahí era bastante inusual.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar al _flamante_ Señor de los pantalones calientes? — Zuko rió seco ante el apodo, sabiendo que una parte de él extrañaba aquellos infantiles sobrenombres, pero tras una breve negación, volvió a pegar sus orbes doradas contra la chica, en busca de una explicación a su presencia, pero Toph no dijo nada más, apretando sus labios en una mueca que él no pudo descifrar.

— ¿Estás bien, Toph? ¿Puedo servirte de algo? — preguntó, de nuevo con la intención de que la chica dijera el motivo de su repentina llegada, pues aunque la posibilidad de que ella realmente sólo estuviera ahí como una amistosa visitante le parecía totalmente irracional siendo ya media noche, sin avisar, llevando una nave de la policía de Ciudad República y portando el uniforme de oficial.

—Sí, Zuko, estoy bien — sonrió de nuevo a donde sabía estaba el chico, dando lugar a que Zuko pudiera mirar fijamente su rostro con claridad, encontrando sus ojos irritados claramente por haber llorado, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sumado a una pesadez que no sabía si era cansancio o congoja, quizá un poco de ambos, pues sus labios parecían marchitos y su ceño suavemente fruncido le dijo que su estado de ánimo no estaba del todo bien. —Y con la otra pregunta, bueno, no, de hecho lamento las molestias, yo...

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando los brazos cálidos del hombre se cernieron alrededor de su cuerpo, pegando su cabeza a su pecho con delicadeza, haciéndola abrir los ojos al tope al sentir sus manos acariciando un poco su espalda, consolador, extrañándola y sorprendiéndola, ni siquiera había dicho una palabra y ya habían comenzado los abrazos, pensó con su seco humor.

—Está bien Toph, eres bienvenida siempre en mi pueblo y en mi casa — sonrió a gusto, haciéndola suspirar aliviada, puesto que gentilmente le estaba ahorrando la vergonzosa necesidad de dar explicaciones a su presencia.

—Me alegra oírlo, chispitas, pero el abrazo no tiene que ser tan prolongado en un saludo, ¿sabes? — él rió y la soltó, dejando sólo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella, mirándola directamente desde esa distancia.

—Lo siento, me parecía que lo necesitabas — la piel de la maestra tierra se erizó ante sus palabras y apretó la quijada, entendiendo de inmediato que su rostro debía darle indicios de su reciente y desgarrador llanto o quizá era que estaba disimulando mal su enfado y su reciente acallada tristeza.

—Sí, bueno, quizá tengas solo un poco de razón — rió sin gracia y Zuko dedicó un ligero apretón a su hombro, conmovido con la situación, pues comenzaba a pensar que Toph había llegado a él buscando un amigo o refugio, no se veía nada bien. —Pero sólo un _poquito_ de razón, pantalones calientes, así que deja de mirarme como si fuera una niña pequeña o tu pueblo tendrá que buscar otro Señor del Fuego luego de que te patee el trasero — Zuko rió fuerte ante sus palabras y prontamente Toph le acompañó, los soldados a su lado miraron con desconfianza a la jefa de policía cuando esta le dedicó un golpe a Zuko en el brazo, bastante fuerte a decir verdad, bajando la guardia cuando contemplaron muy sorprendidos a su Señor sin poder dejar de reír, manteniendo sobre su rostro una alegría que era poco común actualmente en él.

—Vamos Toph, ni siquiera sabes que te estaba mirando — trató de escudarse, sabiendo que la chica no estaba lejos con sus conjeturas.

—Pero sabes que puedo sentirte, además, te conozco bien — soltó, orgullosa. —Y con eso de que te juntas tanto con Aang, seguramente alguna de sus patrañas sentimentales se te habrá pegado — Zuko rió esta vez un tanto ahogado, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante la mención de su mejor amigo, porque bien sabía él que lo que decía la chica era cierto, Aang solía aconsejarlo respecto a muchas cosas, y con el tiempo, él había tenido la suficiente entereza de guiar al Avatar por un buen camino en más de una ocasión.

—Bueno, me atrapaste, dejaré de hacerlo, ¿está bien? — Zuko volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro de ella y esta asintió, sonriendo tan dispersa que parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada en el último par de horas.

—Bueno, ¿y vamos a entrar o me tendrás aquí afuera toda la noche? — el chico sonrió apenado e indicó con un movimiento a sus hombres dejarlos a solas, tomando con suavidad y caballerosidad la cintura de Toph unos momentos para indicarle el camino al palacio, soltándola tan solo un momento después para poder dirigir el camino apenas medio paso delante de ella.

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Toph, las cosas siempre están aburridas en el palacio, algo de ruido no le vendría mal — Toph lo golpeó suavemente ante la insinuación de que era muy escandalosa, pero lo tomó divertida, dejándolo pasar. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación de huéspedes? ¿Quieres cenar antes? ¿Quieres ducharte? ¿O prefieres que… hablemos? — se frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta tan repentino y abrupto que Toph chocó contra su pecho suavemente, tomando distancia una vez que se recompuso.

— ¿Charlar aquí, a mitad del pasillo? Sí que el trabajo te está volviendo loco, Profesor Calor — los labios del maestro fuego se fruncieron suavemente ante el apodo, pero no le tomó importancia, suspirando fuertemente, sin estar seguro como abordar las cosas, era claro que algo con su amiga estaba mal, y la incertidumbre y duda en sí debía insistir o no en que le dijera iba a volverlo loco.

— ¿Quieres… ir al jardín, a la habitación… por un té? — pensó que Toph volvería a decir alguna broma tonta con el afán de librarse, pero la miró bajar los hombros, quizá rindiéndose o demasiado cansada para alargar el juego de hacerse la difícil más tiempo.

—Vamos al jardín, el color rojo en las paredes me está volviendo loca — soltó, alterada, logrando que Zuko mirara a su alrededor con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el color ro…? ¡Ah, Toph, no juegues así conmigo! —Toph rió divertida mientras comenzaba a avanzar a la salida, moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos remarcando su ceguera. Siempre le encantaba jugar con sus compañeros respecto a eso, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, cuando se quejaba de algo como los colores o la ropa que llevaban puesta, ellos caían como tontos cada vez.

Zuko la siguió de cerca hasta el jardín central, donde un pequeño lago con patos-tortuga y bellas flores acomodadas entre el perfecto césped se extendían por todo lo largo. La chica caminó con seguridad, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí además de que podía _ver_ todo perfectamente a través de las vibraciones del suelo, llegando hasta estar frente a un frondoso y grande árbol justo al lado del estanque, sentándose pesadamente sobre el pasto sin pensárselo dos veces, logrando que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo, quedando apenas separados por escasos centímetros.

— ¿Y bien? — incitó él, pero Toph no dijo nada, solo soltó un pesado suspiro y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Zuko, quien se dejó y miró el estanque tranquilo frente a los dos, pensando que al final era demasiado necia como para abrirse y que seguro ahora tendrían una tranquila, silenciosa y larga noche.

—Me sentí tan sola — dijo de pronto, rompiendo la creencia del Señor del Fuego sobre su silenciosa posición. —Me sentí tan sola… aun cuando ahí estaba _él_ — se pegó más a su brazo, como si quisiera que el calor que emanaba Zuko pudiera calentarle un poco el pecho. —Así que… nada, yo… solo quería compañía — sentenció, como punto final, estaba decidida a no decir una palabra más, se haría la fuerte como cada vez y se daría fuerza de su necedad y su determinación, aun así, sentía que estar al lado de su amigo la reconfortaba de muchas maneras.

—Así que finalmente pasó, no puedo creerlo — Zuko rió sin gracia y miró a la chica a su lado, sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo, con el claro presentimiento de que las cosas no habían ido tan bien como esperaba,

— ¿Finalmente pasó? ¿De qué hablas? — Toph se despegó de su brazo, extrañada ante sus palabras, logrando otra risa seca por parte del maestro fuego.

—Se trata de Sokka, ¿no? — toda la espalda de Toph se erizó ante ese nombre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tope con solo oír su mención. Abrazó sus piernas por reflejó y quiso esconder el rostro, asustada, no entendía como o porque era que Zuko había llegado a esa conclusión. El Señor del Fuego, al notar su reacción, supo que había acertado en sus conjeturas y suspiró hondo, relajando sus brazos a los costados y enterrando sus dedos entre el pasto, juguetón. —Todos lo sabíamos, Toph — la jefa de policía se tensó en su lugar, sintiendo la vergüenza azotarla fuertemente, incluso cuando no estaba segura a qué se refería su interlocutor. —Desde que _yo_ los conocí al menos, cuando los veíamos, sabíamos que había algo más ahí, siempre, cuando te acercabas a Sokka, cuando él te miraba a ti… pensé que cuando se dieran cuenta, cuando lo _dijeran_ al fin podrían estar juntos… pero me equivoqué… ¿verdad? — Toph escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, pensando en si debía o no esconderse entre algunas rocas, pero eso era volver a su tenebrosa soledad y se suponía que estaba ahí para huir de eso.

—Estabas equivocado, sí — dijo al cabo de unos segundos, sonando en eco por sus piernas que cubrían un tanto su voz.

— ¿Qué salió mal, Toph? ¿Te hizo algo malo acaso? — ella negó suavemente, sintiendo como todo lo acontecido volvía de golpe y se apelmazaba en su garganta, limitándola rápidamente. —Katara siempre creyó que sería Sokka el que daría el primer paso, ¿fue brusco contigo? — ella volvió a negar y Zuko se lo pensó un segundo más. —Toph, si no sabes qué hacer al respecto de lo que te haya dicho, debes pensar que seguramente las cosas mejorarán cuando formalicen, tal vez sea un tanto confuso para ti pero…

— ¡No fue nada de eso, Zuko, cállate! — tronó, alterada, quitando su rostro de entre sus piernas y girando su cabeza en su dirección, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios tambaleantes a punto de tronar de nuevo en llanto. — ¡Él va a casarse con Suki! ¿Entiendes? No hubo nada de… primeros pasos… o algo de eso… él solo… yo…

Zuko la abrazó fuertemente y Toph comenzó a llorar, resintiendo la realidad y lo sucedido, quemándola nuevamente desde dentro, tan intenso como esa misma tarde, tan doloroso, tan real. El Señor del Fuego entendió entonces que había sido rechazada sin que siquiera él lo supiera o ellos pudieran intentarlo, llenándose de empatía y tristeza, era firme creyente de que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y se amarían con libertad, lo merecían. Pero, no podía creer esto, ¿cómo era posible que Sokka fuera a casarse? Él no sabía nada de eso, pero estaba seguro que si Toph lo decía era porque era verdad.

—Toph… lo lamento tanto… — murmuró, totalmente avergonzado, juntándose más a ella para poder abrazarla de frente. Toph gimoteó en su pecho y se movió para quedar también frente a Zuko, enredando sus manos tras la espalda de él y acariciar con sus dedos la punta de su cabello, que ahora lucía largo y lacio cayendo hasta su cintura.

— Está bien, él es feliz con ella, la ama, ¿qué esperaba yo de todos modos con decirle? ¿Qué me aceptara, que me pidiera perdón? ¿Qué la dejara por mí? — sollozó intensamente y se apretó a él, restregando su cara en su ropa como si quisiera consumirse ahí mismo. Él la sentó en medio de sus piernas y la sostuvo con toda su fuerza moral que podía, pegando su rostro al de ella, acunándola, brindándole ese refugio humano que ella necesitaba.

—Entonces… ¿le dijiste lo que sentías…? — preguntó casi sin querer, sin saber si era o no correcto, no era precisamente bueno en los temas de amor por experiencia propia. Su cabeza de hebras negras se movió en negativa una vez más, fregándose en su pecho.

— ¿Para qué entrometerme en su felicidad? ¿Para qué opacarlo todo? Él estaba tan… tan entusiasmado… tan feliz… y yo… — sus palabras de nuevo se vinieron abajo por otro ataque de llanto, clavando sus dedos en la ropa de Zuko de forma agresiva y desgarradora, él solo apretó los ojos, dolorido con imaginar lo que debía estar sintiendo Toph, seguramente el más terrible de los suplicios.

—Oh, Toph… — no supo que decir, sentir a alguien tan fuerte como ella deshaciéndose entre sus brazos como una pequeña niña lo asustaba, lo conmovía y lo entristecía, sentía genuinas ganas de acompañar su llanto, jamás había sido muy bueno lidiando con las lágrimas de otros, mucho menos en esos casos, se sentía desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor. —Lo siento, de verdad pensé que ustedes dos…

—Él jamás me dejó de ver como la niña pequeña, ¿sabes? — ella se separó un poco de Zuko, acomodándose sobre su regazo, pegando su oreja izquierda a su pecho, pensativa. —A ojos de Sokka yo soy esa chiquilla que ríe y golpea idiotas al azar. Nunca me vio como mujer, incluso él… incluso él pensaba que yo… que yo era como su _amigo hombre_ , ¿entiendes? Bebiendo, golpeando, siendo tan… tan poco femenina… tan… irreverente… ciega… — se quebró y de sus ojos pálidos brotaron gruesas lágrimas. Zuko escuchó escandalizado los defectos que ella creía tener y enlistaba con tanta ira, no era posible que Toph dijera eso de ella misma. —Y Suki es… bueno, es tan lista y seguramente que es bonita, usando todos esos perfumes y tacones y vestidos… y yo… ¿yo qué soy sino el “ _amigo_ ” mal hablado con quién puedes ir a patear traseros? ¿A quién le importa cómo me vea, si me maquillo o no, si sólo sirvo para golpear o para hacer malos chistes? ¡¿Qué importa todo, cómo podría fijarse en una estúpida e ilusa _niña ciega_?! — se odió por su autocompasión pero ahora mismo el asco y el auto desprecio la invadían, jamás se había sentido tan poco agraciada o afortunada, su autoestima y confianza estaban deshechas.

—Basta Toph — cortó él, autoritario, sacudiéndola un poco con una mano mientras la separaba de su persona suavemente. — ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Estás loca si crees que eres tú la que está mal. No tienes nada que desearle a Suki y eso te lo digo muy en serio — Toph amplió los ojos ante ese comentario, buscando poner su mirada sobre la de Zuko, quien parecía atravesarla con sus orbes. —Todas esas cosas que dices de ti, son las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres, y con todo eso eres perfecta, ¡maldición!, eres tan fuerte y tan audaz, malditamente lista y la gente a tu lado termina siempre impresionada ante tu forma satírica de ser. Eres un ícono, Toph, y eres malditamente hermosa. Si Sokka no ha notado que creciste y que eres toda una mujer, entonces aquí el que parece ciego es él — frunció, con decisión que rozaba la molestia, sintiendo a la chica estremecer entre sus brazos.

—No digas esas cosas si no las crees de verdad — murmuró, centrando sus ojos donde creía que estaban los de él, atinando perfectamente, incluso el chico sintió por un momento que de verdad lo miraba.

—Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando en serio — Toph quiso agachar el rostro ante aquello, pues por las vibraciones de Zuko sabía muy bien que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Pero yo... — ella hizo el amago de tocar sus ojos, como apenada por primera vez de su ceguera, como si fuera la razón de no ser correspondida, como si fuera un motivo por el cual alguien pudiera dejarla de lado, así como así.

Zuko no soportó siquiera la idea y detuvo sus manos antes de que ella pudiera llegar a su propio rostro, apretando más de lo que quería. Ver a alguien tan indomable como ella, pensando en algo tan tonto como eso, tan tocada al punto de sentirse inferior por su condición, como si quisiera cambiar todo solo para complacer a un hombre le hizo hervir la sangre. Quiso tener enfrente a Sokka y romperle la cara, lo deseó tanto por primera vez, como nunca antes a nadie.

Apretó los ojos un momento, como si no quisiera mirar la escena y así la idea se esfumara, ella estaba rota, entonces lo entendió completamente. Su amor por él iba más allá de lo que él habría podido imaginar.

Pero él era feliz con otra.

Las manos de Toph aún permanecían entre las suyas y les dedicó caricias, envolviéndolas casi paternal. Después, tentado, llevo las suaves y pálidas palmas de la chica hasta su rostro y depositó suaves besos en ellas, en sus dedos, en el dorso y en sus muñecas, como si buscara repararla, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con vehemencia aunque no sabía cómo, ni estaba seguro del porqué.

Toph se estremeció ante el contacto y en lugar de apartar sus manos, las movió a él, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la barbilla del Señor del Fuego, quién suspiró al sentir sus fríos dedos sobre él. Cerró los ojos cuando las manos se fueron contra su rostro y acariciaron tímidas la punta de la nariz y luego los labios del chico con remarcada insistencia, haciéndolo temblar bajo su tacto, ansioso. Ella, a su vez, sintiendo con las yemas la suavidad de aquellos labios que antes besaban insistentes sus manos, suspiró hondo, deseando sin darse cuenta que los besos no se detuvieran. Que sus labios la besaran de nuevo, más y más.

Toph movió las manos por su rostro a sus mejillas, pero cuando sus delgados dedos estuvieron por tocar su cicatriz, él lanzó suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, evitando el contacto. Toph notó aquel acto y frunció, había oído de la cicatriz del Señor del Fuego pero a esas alturas, luego de tanto tiempo, pensó que ya no le importaría.

Pero lo hacía.

Cómo ella con su condición.

La empatía creció de pronto en ella y se sumó al calor que ya inundaba su pecho, bombeando sangre con golpeteos fuertes hasta su cabeza, nublándola, estremeciéndola, llenándola de un algo desconocido que lograba asustarla, pero que ya no podía controlar.

—Zuko, déjame _verte_... — murmuró, pegándose a él, montando sobre las piernas de Zuko las suyas propias, rodeando la cadera masculina.

El maestro fuego se inquietó ante ello, sintiendo como las manos de Toph se colocaban en sus mejillas con ligereza y su respiración chocaba contra la suya con remarcada efusividad.

Cerró los ojos, considerando, entendiendo que el corazón de su amiga estaba herido y la soledad la había abrumado demasiado, estaba cansada y triste, lastimada, y su mente y su corazón buscaban refugio al frío desolador que la envolvía. Ella lo estaba necesitando y él entendía el _sentido_ de su necesidad. —Por favor... — pidió ella, en un ruego, y Zuko supo que la petición no iba dirigida realmente a que él le permitiera tocar su rostro.

Le estaba mendigando un poco de calor.

Un poco de falso amor.

Un poco de deseo.

Ella se sentía tan patética y tan rechazaba que quería sentirse deseada, bonita, querida, amada, acariciada.

Aún si las caricias eran falsas.

Aún si ella sabía que sería así.

En otro momento, de haber visto a Toph decir aquello, se habría reído, incrédulo, o la habría reprendido con ese aire adulto que a veces demostraba. Pero su mente no reaccionó como quería, solo la miró desde esa distancia y su corazón se agitó. La deseaba también. Y deseaba poder borrar la huella de esas lágrimas en sus mejillas, y lo haría con sus propias manos, si era necesario.

—Hazlo — más que un permiso pareció una orden, aferrando sus manos a la cintura de la chica y uniendo más sus cuerpos, apretándola a él dentro de esa pose sugerente.

Ella gimoteo suavemente por la brusquedad, pero aquello solo pareció motivarla. Movió sus manos por el rostro de Zuko mientras la respiración se le cortaba y sentía que los ojos del chico la quemaban viva, siendo consciente de que cada segundo sus rostros perdían distancia. Aun así, ella siguió con sus dedos todas las líneas existentes en el otro rostro, interrumpida solo cuando el ímpetu ganó y él ya no pudo detenerse más tiempo.

Era un hombre, después de todo.

Sus labios se unieron más suavemente de lo que hubiera creído y se vio estática, sin saber qué hacer. Zuko, por su parte, disfrutó el suave momento de tenerla justo como estaba, decidiéndose luego de unos segundos a dirigir el beso, lentamente, aunque apasionado, moviendo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Toph, para profundizar el contacto entre sus bocas.

Toph movió sus manos al cuello de Zuko y trató de seguirlo, con la emoción a flor de piel. En cada roce de sus labios, en cada momento que Zuko invadía su boca con su lengua, se sentía vibrar, sentía una chispa de calor en su interior. Su cuerpo, hipotéticamente frío, se calentaba con los labios de Zuko y las caricias suaves que dedicaba a su espalda. El hoyo en su interior se sentía más pequeño cada que él respiraba sobre ella para volver a su labor de besarla.

Se sentía bien.

El _calor_ era reconfortante en esa nublosa y fría tormenta.

Zuko notó que el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a su tacto y pronto él ya había perdido el centro de su racionalidad, totalmente fascinado y embelesado por la situación. No había mentido cuando dijo que era hermosa y que era toda una mujer, así que besarla y tener sus trabajadas piernas alrededor de él era un deleite, su sexo respondía sin duda a una situación así.

Sí bien tener el sexo sin sentido tratando de rellenar el vacío era una estupidez, ni uno de los estaba pensando correctamente, ni valorando nada, solo eran la representación física de un puñado de emociones alocadas y descabelladas, guiados por instintos y por deseos, por el placer y el calor de la carne.

Zuko se movió, insatisfecho ya con todo, buscando poder ir más allá y pensando en sí debía ser hora de llevarla a su habitación, pero cuando la soltó y se acomodó sobre el suelo buscando una posición más cómoda para luego poder partir, escuchó una risa seca, desprovista de gracia como las anteriores. Miró a Toph sin entender y la encontró con sus ojos perdidos mirando al suelo y sus labios fruncidos en algo que denotaba la decepción.

—Siempre creí que mi primer beso sería con _él_ — la sangre de Zuko se enfrió de un segundo a otro y su cuerpo se congeló dónde estaba.

— ¿ _Esto_... este fue tu primer beso? — palideció ante el asentamiento suave de su cabeza y la razón lo bofeteó, sintiendo los pies sobre la tierra una vez más.

—Pero mejor contigo que con otro, ¿no? — ella intento reír ante sus propias palabras, pero la repentina tensión no ayudó en nada.

Zuko frunció al imaginar que Toph buscaría a otro ante su despecho y la sensación de querer poseerla con arrebato inundó su cabeza un momento más. Pero, ¿Qué sería él sino el ser más bajo al tratar de aprovecharse de su condición?

—Sí, así está mejor — murmuró en respuesta y se recostó sobre el pasto, tomando las manos de ella para dirigirla sobre él.

Toph se recostó en su pecho y Zuko volvió a tomar sus manos para besarlas, besando también su frente y sus mejillas. Toph rió suavemente, como una niña pequeña cuando el besó su nariz y apretó sus mejillas, ahora rosadas, con ternura. Ella le dedicó un casto beso en los labios y luego dejó ir todo su peso en él, recargando su mejilla sobre la clavícula masculina.

Él no tenía modo de saber, por supuesto, que se arrepentiría de no haberla hecho suya esa noche, que lamentaría no haber descubierto su cuerpo antes que nadie y de acariciar su intimidad con su propia piel.

Esa noche, más calmado y sintiendo la tranquilidad de estar haciendo lo correcto, cuidó a su amiga cómo ella merecía ser cuidada, tratándola con besos y caricias melosas que ella secretamente atesoró, besando sus labios con miedo a que fueran a romperse y arrullándola con el mismo amor de un padre hasta que cayó dormida entre sus brazos.

Zuko, contando las estrellas brillantes en el cielo, acariciando el cabello largo y lacio de su acompañante mientras ella dormía sobre su ancho y masculino pecho, la escuchó sollozar. En sus sueños, que quizá eran más recuerdos, ella lloraba, y sus lágrimas bañaban la ropa del Señor del Fuego, que le dedicaba palmadas suaves y calurosas para menguar su dolor.

Quizá estaba ahí con él, con sus manos envueltas en su ropa. Pero su mente y su corazón estaban y le pertenecían a Sokka.

Por siempre, quizá.

Zuko, en silencio y por primera vez de lo que serían muchas noches, se permitió odiarlo, como nunca siquiera imaginó con nadie más.

[...]

Fue el primero en despertar aquella mañana, verla dormida sobre su cuerpo le recordó lo sucedido - _y lo no sucedido_ \- espabilando rápido ante aquello. La despertó con delicadeza y Toph volvió a ser la misma de antes, ni más, ni menos.

Un par de sirvientas habían mirado lo ocurrido y Zuko las encontró espiando a lo lejos en aquel amanecer. Él no necesitó decirles nada y ellas por cuenta propia guardaron silencio al respecto. Era bien conocido que el Señor del Fuego se metiera con cualquier chica bonita que lo encandilara lo suficiente en placeres de una noche, y aunque no esperaban que esta vez fuese la mismísima jefa de policía de Ciudad República la que terminara entre sus brazos, su lealtad a su Señor les impidió decir media palabra.

Toph regresó aquel día a Ciudad República, fresca y amena, como si lo acontecido respecto a Sokka y el Señor del Fuego hubiera sido solo su imaginación.

Al siguiente fin de semana una carta en un halcón llegó anunciando el matrimonio del joven jefe concejal de forma no oficial, Zuko era uno de los invitados de honor, al lado del susodicho marido que le avisaba las buenas nuevas con sus propias palabras.

Ese mismo día la nave de la jefatura de policía tocó su hogar y la risueña maestra tierra le honró con su presencia una vez más, ni uno de los dos habló de la boda ni tampoco volvieron a necesitar un contacto tan íntimo como la última vez.

Solo charlas y juegos absurdos, risas y bromas que no pararon hasta el domingo por la noche que ella se fue. Para sorpresa de Zuko, aquello comenzó a repetirse cada semana, esperando impaciente después cada sábado al amanecer.

La nave llegaba y los guardias ya la esperaban haciendo escolta. Zuko la guiaba hacia algún lado, entre la ciudad, las catacumbas y templos, su palacio o el mismísimo volcán, y ella iba detrás de él cargada de esa versatilidad y sabor agridulce que lo tenía siempre entre la felicidad absoluta y una desbocada molestia. Ella era bromista y escandalosa y él era serio y fácil de irritar.

Se complementaban y lo disfrutaban tanto como el tiempo mismo se los podía permitir.

Zuko entendió que, si bien al principio había bromeado al decirle que su excesiva personalidad ruidosa le daría vida a su palacio, su premisa fue real y cuando la chica comenzó a ausentarse el Señor del Fuego notó fuertemente su ausencia. Entendió que la extrañaba con demencia, y que su risa burlona no sólo había pintado su alrededor, había parecido despertar algo más en su corazón.

Ya no era la chica que había besado porque sí una noche. Ya no era más _la chica de una noche_ , como las demás.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad sin que la jefa Beifong tocara sus tierras, divisó la nave llegar temprano un día, recibiéndola con más entusiasmo del que imaginó. Algo había cambiado en él, lo supo, y al despedirse de ella aquel domingo, con el sol rojizo del atardecer bañándolos, supo que algo también había cambiado en ella.

Algo, sin embargo, totalmente contrario al de él.

—... se llama Kanto, así que he estado pensándolo y voy a aceptar su propuesta — Zuko ahogó un gruñido y asintió, sin mediar en sí ella podía o no apreciar aquel movimiento.

—Me parece bien, Toph, si él te hace feliz, entonces hazlo — respondió en contra de su lógica, en contra de la desgarradora súplica que en su mente le repetía incesante un "n _o la dejes ir_ ".

—Bueno, sí... Supongo que lo hace — ella rió y dejó entrever un sonrojo, que aunque bello en sus mejillas, él odió.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Toph — su voz sonó en ese tono frío y formal con el que se refería a todo mundo, bañado en falsedad, pero ella pareció no notar ese hecho.

—Gracias por todo, Profesor Calor — rió divertida y él apenas soltó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Con esas palabras quedaba claro que eso no era otra cosa más que una despedida.

Ya no lo necesitaba, y él no podía lidiar con ello, porque ahora era él quien parecía necesitar de ella.

Revolvió su rostro en un mohín furioso al entender que la razón por la que ya no podría frecuentarlo era porque ahora ese tal Kanto había atrapado el corazón de la bandida ciega. _Ilusa_ , pensó, _una copia barata de Sokka no te hará sentir mejor_. Que peor descripción para el hombre había usado Toph que un "bromista y distraído, torpe y efusivo, amante de las peleas clandestinas y estúpido apostador" el tipo no podía entrar más en la descripción de Sokka porque no se podía. Y ella, tonta, secretamente enamorada del guerrero de la tribu agua aún, había caído en un patético y mal sustituto.

Quiso decirle que no se fuera, soltar un "se parece a él, por eso quieres corresponder", pero no estaba dentro de su caballerosidad soltar palabras ácidas e hirientes.

Ya se daría cuenta ella que se equivocaba, así que, depositando su fe en esa idea, cortó la distancia para darle un breve abrazo que ella correspondió.

—Avísame sí algo pasa, ¿está bien? — pidió él con congoja mal disfrazada y ella le dedicó un golpecito en el brazo, sonriendo en su dirección.

—Sé cuidarme sola, Chispitas. Pero si tú necesitas ayuda en tu aburrido y tonto reino entonces no dudes en llamarme, será divertido patear traseros humeantes — Zuko sonrió y siseó una suave afirmación, llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella y dedicando una suave caricia, demasiado paternal para el efecto que él buscaba.

La chica volvió a darle un suave golpe en el hombro y se dio la vuelta, yendo sin pensarlo hacia su nave.

Zuko quiso detenerla, gritarle que no la dejaría irse, mucho menos con ese estúpido don nadie, no lo iba a permitir. Sus manos quisieron lanzar llamas a la nave y quemarla antes de que ella pusiera un pie encima, levantarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a su habitación para hacerla suya cuántas veces quisiera. Quiso detenerla, alcanzarla, besarla.

Pero solo pudo permanecer estático en su sitio y mirarla partir.

Solo pudo quedarse ahí sabiendo que quizá no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo.

Él no lo entendería hasta mucho después, pero sería ahí a donde habría deseado con locura volver en el tiempo. A ese momento y detenerla. Noches enteras, años después, pensaría en aquella tarde y se odiaría por no haber dicho una palabra para retenerla.

Al mirarla partir en la lejanía, entendió que la quería.

Y la había dejado ir.


	2. Chapter 2

El día de la boda llegó y medio mundo estuvo presente. Había demasiada gente, andando de un lado para otro y haciendo resonar sus tacones altos tan incómodamente que le hizo respirar cansada. Los perfumes ya habían mareado su cabeza y el ruido fuerte de la música que hacía vibrar el suelo la tenía ligeramente abrumada, y eso que ni siquiera había bebido nada aún.

Se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana y levantó sus pies sobre la silla de madera. Por primera vez no quería _ver_ lo que estaba pasando alrededor, sólo quería tomarse un descanso a toda esa loca vibración innecesaria de la gente a su alrededor. Pensó en ir a charlar con Zuko un rato, la fiesta estaba demasiado aburrida ya, y estaba harta de tener que fingir interés en cada burócrata idiota que se acercaba a hablarle y la aburría con sus estupideces de trabajo, pero eso mismo le hizo recordar que Zuko había asistido con su grupo de sabios y que hacía un rato lo había sentido reunido al lado del Rey Tierra y Hakoda, alguna cosa de política y aburrimiento destilaba de ellos siempre que estaban juntos, era lo último que se quería enfrentar.

Maldijo a Katara por lo bajo, quitándose esas incómodas ballerinas que le había hecho usar. No era más grueso que un calcetín e iba bien y acorde al vestido que llevaba puesto, pero algo sobre sus pies siempre le resultaría absurdo e innecesario, ya tenía suficiente con la bulla por demás estúpida del lugar.

Suspiró, escondiendo aún sus pies en la barra que daba soporte a su silla, ocultando el entorno en su cabeza, cansada de mirar al mismo grupo de tontos. Maldijo esta vez a Kanto, había decidido llevarlo a la boda como acompañante y ahora el muy infame la había dejado ahí a la mitad del jardín para irse a idolatrar y decir estupideces con Aang, se impresionaba con los trucos infantiles del Avatar y este siempre disfrutaba a la gente que babeaba por él y se autoproclamaba admirador.

—Ey, Toph — su piel se erizó al escuchar su nombre en esa voz y maldijo no haber tenido los pies en el suelo para anticipar su llegada, sonrió incómodamente y giró su rostro a su lado izquierdo, bajando los pies al suelo para finalmente poder _mirar_ , de haber sabido que iba a abordarla habría intentado escapar, llevaba evitándolo toda la noche.

—Ey, capitán bumerang — fingió alegría, o quizá su emoción se disfrazó mal, moviendo su rostro en su dirección para tratar de escucharlo mejor.

—Por todo esto de los planes de la boda casi no he podido verte — soltó, entre nostálgico y cansado, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de ella.

—Bueno, yo nunca te he visto, así que estamos a mano — Sokka río efusivo ante su comentario y se recargó en la silla de ella con el brazo, relajándose. Toph agradeció que Sokka pensara que eran los planes de la boda lo que los había tenido sin tiempo de verse y no el hecho de que ella había estado evitándolo todo ese tiempo, pero desde que había sido consciente de sus sentimientos por el guerrero ahora no sé sentía especialmente cómoda con él.

—Además tuviste todo ese caso en la Nación del Fuego — soltó Sokka, rozando la indiferencia mientras jugaba con uno de los botones de su traje negro.

— ¿Ese caso? — Toph arrugó la frente, tratando aún de buscarlo con sus incapacitados ojos.

—Bueno, me dijeron unos generales que ibas frecuentemente a la Nación del Fuego, ¿no? Supongo que Zuko necesitaba ayuda en algo... — Toph soltó una exclamación suave de entendimiento, asintiendo y girando su rostro a otro lado, con miedo de que sobre sus expresiones pudiera soltar alguna verdad.

—Sí, no era nada que yo no pudiera resolver, sin mucha importancia, por eso no hizo falta ayuda del gobierno de Ciudad República, fue más una ayuda de amigos — de nuevo agradeció que Sokka fuese demasiado distraído e iluso para creer eso, no sabría cómo decir que estuvo visitando a Zuko en plan de amigos nada más, así que justificarse con algo como asuntos importantes policiales o de investigación era lo mejor.

—Me alegra — dijo, aunque ya ni siquiera parecía estar prestando atención a ese tema. — ¿Y qué te está pareciendo la fiesta? — cuestionó, más animado.

—Pues, sabes que no soy fan de los lugares así, Cabeza de carne, odio las estúpidas fiestas _alzadas_ — Sokka rió de nuevo, mirando a lo lejos a la gente moverse en la pista.

—Habría querido algo mucho más personal, lo sabes, pero como jefe concejal en realidad no tuve opción — Toph soltó un "mnh" indiferente, cruzándose de brazos y soltando otro suspiro hastiado. —Iremos de luna de miel a la isla Kyoshi, yo habría querido algún valle en el reino Tierra pero, parece que no tuve opinión en las decisiones de esta boda, ¿sabes? — Toph se rió, burlándose como sólo ella podía, bastante divertida con la idea de que Suki siempre tenía el poder sobre él.

—Deberías ser tú quién llevara puesto el vestido, a Suki le van bien los pantalones — Sokka gruñó y torció el rostro, molesto por el comentario de Toph quien no paraba de reír.

—Sí, muy gracioso, Toph. Pero decidimos ir a un lugar no tan lejano, no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos del consejo, así que volveremos apenas termine el fin de semana — Toph se encogió de hombros, dejando ir esa indiferencia ante todo que siempre mostraba, aún con la sonrisa burlesca sobre sus labios.

—Lo que digas, Capitán _Mandilón_ , hay como cien lugares más cercanos a Ciudad República que tienen mejores cosas que pescados gigantes que solo a pies ligeros se le ocurriría montar — Sokka bajó el rostro, derrotado con ello, escuchando de nuevo la risa empapada de malicia de la chica a su lado.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces dime, si tú fueras mi esposa, ¿a dónde habrías querido ir? — Toph se ahogó con su propia respiración, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que su rostro había hecho amago de torcerse en sorpresa y nerviosismo ante lo extraño de esa cuestión.

—Pues... — comenzó, fingiendo pensar mientras se tomaba un momento para calmarse, odiándose por lo tonta que era y haberse puesto tan nerviosa sólo con una de las clásicas ocurrencias de su tonto amigo. —Hay unas pozas de aguas termales muy buenas en la Nación del Fuego, así que... supongo que ahí — Sokka frunció, sin atreverse a preguntar cómo es que ella sabía de ese lugar, decidiendo continuar como si el extraño pinchazo en su pecho no hubiera sucedido.

—Bueno, apuesto a que es un lugar muy concurrido, de todos modos — trató de restarle importancia, pero Toph negó, efusiva.

—De hecho no, está a mitad del volcán, Zuko tiene ahí una cabaña pequeña y...

— ¡Bien, entonces tendrías que casarte con Zuko para ir a sus tontas aguas termales! — las palabras salieron de su boca sin haberlas meditado en absoluto, dejando a Toph y a él mismo con una extraña sensación en medio de una veloz incomodidad.

Toph frunció el ceño, extrañada, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Si no supiera que se trataba de Sokka habría pensado que su repentino enfado eran celos, pero, ¿celos por qué? ¿No se suponía que estaban en su boda? Además, no era como si ella y Zuko...

Se sonrojó al recordar aquella noche que compartieron caricias, pero eso no significaba nada, además, no había modo de que Sokka supiera algo como eso.

El chico, por su parte, se encogió en su lugar, deseando que de pronto la tierra se lo tragara, ¿dónde estaban los enemigos cuando se les necesitaba? Negó, tratando de componer su postura, habría deseado decir aquello con más gracia para que se colara como una broma tonta entre uno de sus tantos comentarios sinsentido, pero la molestia se había filtrado sin querer entre sus labios.

Estaba celoso, sí, pero desde su posición de amigos. Zuko había llegado para llevarse la simpatía de Aang y habían sido mundialmente conocidos como mejores amigos, Katara y Suki habían hecho una cercana amistad y él y Toph eran siempre el par inseparable, pensar en que Toph se la había pasado tanto tiempo con Zuko lo hacía sentir que lo hacía a un lado. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se había enterado por algunos oficiales como le había dicho a Toph, él mismo la había seguido un día y después de averiguar qué se escapaba a la Nación del Fuego acudió a Aang, preguntándole discretamente del asunto, para enterarse que por alguna razón ellos se habían hecho amigo cercanos, ella ni siquiera estaba ahí por algún asunto oficial, y no solo acababa de mentirle al respecto de eso hacía unos segundos, sino que ahora le restregaba en la cara que lo habían pasado muy bien en las aguas termales.

Suspiró, tratando de relajarse, extrañado con que sus celos por su mejor amiga fueran tan fuertes, nunca pensó ser de esos que celaban una amistad, y eso lo descolocó, la idea lo hacía sentir bastante mal. Bastante furioso. Bastante celoso.

—Como sea — dijo, suspirando y relajando de nuevo su expresión, como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido y como si Toph no tuviera un rostro molesto. —Ya que estaré de vuelta el lunes en la ciudad, ¿qué tal si vamos a eso del pro-control? — propuso, entusiasta, sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de pasar tiempo con ella, la extrañaba fuertemente, tanto que aunado a su ataque de celos anterior, lo ponía realmente tenso y nervioso. Tenía miedo de perderla, de alguna manera. —Bueno, sí es que no tienes ya _planes_ — Toph levantó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería Sokka al decir aquello con un tono tan molesto y cargado de desprecio, pero oír la voz de Kanto a unos metros de ellos la hizo entender a qué venía aquel tono lleno de molestia.

—Salimos menos de lo que piensas, por su trabajo — comentó, sin poder evitar reír, de alguna manera le parecía gracioso que se llevaran tan mal, ni uno de los dos parecía simpatizar con el otro por alguna razón. —Así que está bien si quieres ir a eso del _bobo-control_ — Sokka sonrió satisfecho y, tras dar una última mirada de disgusto a Kanto, se puso de pie, mirando un momento a su amiga.

—Bien, entonces paso el lunes por tu oficina — Toph asintió, moviendo su rostro en su dirección. —Y por cierto, te queda muy lindo ese vestido, Toph — la chica bajó el rostro un segundo, apenada, pero su orgullo recientemente herido con todo no le podía permitir dejarse tocar tanto por un simple y "formal" cumplido por parte de su amigo, se suponía que estaba tratando de olvidar ese tema y renunciar a sus sentimientos por él, no tenía caso asegurar que olvidaría todo el tema y sonrojarse por cada cosa estúpida que saliera de la boca de Sokka.

—A ti te queda mal el traje, te hace ver tan gordo — hizo un puchero que convencería a cualquiera que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio o solo...?! — Sokka paró en seco su escudriño y la miró con los ojos achicados, ligeramente molesto.

—Muy graciosa señorita Bandida _Ciega_ — Toph se rió fuertemente y Sokka negó brevemente, no podía creer que a esas alturas todavía olvidaba que la chica era ciega y que le encantaba jugar con él.

—Anda, Capitán bobo, una emocionante charla política espera por usted — le dijo, y Sokka miró sobre su hombro al Rey Tierra, Zuko, Hakoda y el resto de los concejales que aguardaban por él, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro cansino.

—Bien, me voy esta vez, con suerte necesitemos la opinión de la jefa de policía en breve, así que no te alejes mucho — amenazó, divertido, escuchando una maldición de Toph mientras se daba la vuelta a la inevitable y aburrida charla de adultos.

Toph lo sintió irse y sacó el aire que no sabía estaba sosteniendo, pero no desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios.

Los días pasaron y la relación con Sokka volvió exactamente a como era antes. Una parte de ella no paraba de decirle que era mala idea, siempre como una alerta latente en su cabeza, que ella por supuesto se esforzaba en ignorar. Su orgullo repuesto y tan fuerte como siempre le impedía aceptar que en un momento ya no podría con la situación, que no podía sencillamente abandonar sus sentimientos.

La parte necia y testaruda que siempre la acompañaba, sin embargo, se negaba a entender. Salía con Kanto los días libres que Sokka pasaba con Suki en su hogar en Ciudad República, después, volviendo a la semana, no paraban de estar uno sobre del otro con cualquier vago o tonto pretexto, que al cabo de los días ya ni siquiera necesitaron. Él pasaba enfrente de su oficina, ella lo sentía con sus pies y en menos de un minuto lo alcazaba en el pasillo. Le daba un golpe en el brazo y él la rodeaba por los hombros, juguetón, salían a todos o a ningún lado y entrada la noche Sokka la acompañaba a su hogar. Cuando se despedían, él levantaba los dedos en su dirección a pesar de que no podía mirarlo y le susurraba un suave "sí preguntan fueron horas extra" y tras una risa, se marchaba a paso rápido hasta su destino.

No importaba cuántas veces Kanto y ella terminaran en la cama, y cuántas veces jurara quererlo a él. No importaba que Sokka llevara a Suki a sus reuniones importantes y que en la inauguración del Centro Cultural de la Tribu Agua del Sur ella fuera reluciente colgada de su brazo, como su mujer.

Toph se recostaba en el pasto del parque de Ciudad República al lado del guerrero agua y ambos dormitaban, sin nada qué hacer, sin _querer_ hacer algo más que estar ahí.

En la mente de Toph, soñando despierta entre los días, dentro de su perpetuo oscuro panorama tras sus párpados, imaginaba poder ir a su propio mundo perfecto.

Tierra bajo sus pies, aire fresco, pasto creciendo y Sokka revoloteando al rededor.

Tranquilidad, silencio y Sokka diciendo una broma estúpida.

Tejones-topo, una cueva cómoda y Sokka soltando quejas sinsentido.

Sokka.

Sokka.

Sokka

...

—Sokka, Sokka, ¡Sokka! — unos dedos tronando frente a su rostro lo sacaron de su ensoñación, mirando a Suki, quién lo veía frente a él, sentada al otro lado de la pequeña mesa con su rostro molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, extrañado, dándole un sorbo distraído a su té.

— ¿Al menos podrías disimular que la estás mirando? — reclamó en un susurro, mostrando los dientes en su clara irritación.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó él, genuinamente ignorante al enfado de su mujer.

— ¿De qué hablo? Llevas ignorándome toda la noche por estar viéndola... a _ella_ — señaló con sus ojos la dirección en la que se encontraba Toph, charlando a gritos y soltando carcajadas sonoras cada que Aang soltaba una tontería o cuando Bumi le hacía alguna maldad a Kanto, quién también estaba ahí.

— ¿Viendo a quién? ¿A Toph? — Sokka frunció, extrañado, negando suavemente mientras colocaba una expresión hilarante, como si Suki estuviera loca.

— ¿Vas a negármelo? Sokka, te tengo enfrente, ¿Crees que soy tonta? — Sokka movió sus ojos inconscientemente hacia la bandida ciega por unos segundos, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de que en realidad tal vez Suki tenía razón.

—No la estaba viendo a ella — se escudó, tratando de pensar en un buen pretexto, quizá en que le daba risa las bromas de Bumi y Kya, pero no parecía tan fácil engañar a Suki.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces era una de tus tantas miradas amenazantes que lanzas a ese tonto de Kanto? ¿Crees que tampoco lo he notado? — Sokka le indicó bajar la voz con su mano, estaban en medio de una reunión pequeña con sus amigos cercanos, y estaban tan peligrosamente cerca que se le hacía una locura comenzar una discusión sobre ese tema justamente en ese momento.

—Suki, no sé de qué hablas cariño — Suki azotó una mano en la mesa, lo suficientemente suave para solo llamar la atención de Zuko, quién ligeramente apartado del resto con una acompañante desconocida casi para él mismo, estaba tan atento a las miradas que Sokka le dedicaba a Toph tanto como Suki, el único que genuinamente lograba poner incómodo a Kanto, quién jamás había reconocido tanto odio en un par de ojos.

—No me digas "cariño" justo ahora, Sokka. ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que te importo un poco y de una vez vas a reclamarle a Kanto por estar con ella? ¿Por qué no aceptas que prefieres estar con Toph que conmigo? — Sokka negó suavemente, buscando que ella bajara la voz una vez más, pero Suki, reacia y herida, hizo caso omiso a su rostro que imploraba calma, poniéndose de pie con un poco de disimulo y saliendo a grandes zancadas del lugar.

Sokka la siguió de inmediato, llevándose una mirada extraña por parte de Katara y Zuko, quienes habían prestado atención a esa extraña salida, era muy entrada la noche y estaban en la isla del templo del aire, salir de la casa de Aang de esa manera a esa hora era un tanto irracional.

—Suki, escucha... — comenzó Sokka apenas la alcanzó, pero la guerra Kyoshi se soltó del improvisado agarre de su esposo, dándose una vuelta agresiva en su dirección.

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche, Sokka? ¿Más mentiras? ¿Pretextos? ¿Vas a decirme que lo he estado soñando todo los últimos meses... los últimos _años_? — el moreno negó de nuevo, totalmente incrédulo y ajeno a la situación.

—Suki, te juro que no sé de qué hablas...

— ¡Ya basta, Sokka! ¡Realmente nadie puede ser tan estúpido! — Suki comenzó a llorar, dejando a Sokka sin saber cómo actuar al respecto, no parecía estar enterado de nada, y verla quebrarse tan de repente pareció congelarlo en su lugar. — Sería más fácil si solo lo dijeras... — gimoteó, tallándose los ojos.

—Suki, no hay nada qué decir. No entiendo qué pasa, pero te juro que todo va a estar bien...

— ¡Nada va a estar bien, Sokka! ¡Nada ha estado bien! Pensé que cuando nos casáramos todo _esto_ cambiaría... pero me equivoqué... — Sokka de nuevo negó, apretando los ojos mientras trataba de entender de qué estaba hablando su mujer.

— Suki... — trató de tocarla, pero ella retrocedió, evitando el contacto.

—Dejé la Isla Kyoshi, dejé a mis hermanas guerreras por venir aquí, contigo, por ti... — se secó las lágrimas en un nuevo intento de ser fuerte, pero apenas las quitó, más gotas saladas azotaron sus mejillas. —Te elegí a ti, Sokka, sobre todo, es momento de que también elijas — el chico apretó los labios, mirándola con ojos achicados, escudriñando.

— ¿Elegir qué cosa? — Sokka dejó caer sus manos a los lados, cansado y hastiado con la conversación unilateral que estaban llevando.

— ¡Entre ella o yo! — Los ojos azules de Sokka parpadearon varias veces mientras su cerebro trataba de conectar las palabras de su esposa. — Elige, ¿Toph o yo? — presionó, y esta vez Sokka frunció ante la mención de su amiga, invadido por una extraña pero verdadera irritación con el tono con el que Suki había dicho el nombre de Toph.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Toph aquí? — soltó con un tono que rozaba lo molesto, como si entre sus palabras se filtrara un reclamo receloso que ni él mismo entendió.

— ¡Todo! ¡Lo tiene que ver todo, Sokka! — el aludido negó por enésima vez en la noche, como si haciéndolo la idea que insinuaba Suki no existiera, como si pudiera desvanecer todo antes de que llegara a su cabeza. — ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Qué crees que pienso cada día en que te vas con ella a _no-sé-dónde_ todas las tardes? ¿Te olvidas acaso de que estoy en casa, esperando por ti, imaginando a donde la habrás llevado esta vez? — Suki se golpeó el pecho seguidamente, enrabietada y furiosa mientras seguía explicando su punto ante un atónito y asustado Sokka, que escuchaba atento y la situación se aclaraba lentamente en sus pensamientos. De a poco crecía en su pecho la culpa, inminente, pero real. — ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que crees que no me doy cuenta, qué no me afecta? ¿Piensas que no los he visto recostados en los jardines, tomados del brazo mientras pasean por la ciudad y todo el mundo murmura y me miran con lástima porque saben que mi marido se pasea con otra todos los días en MIS NARICES? — golpeó el pecho de Sokka en esta ocasión, pero este no mostró signo de dolor, solo la congoja en su ceño fruncido relucía, el rostro regañado y cargado de culpa, se sentía atrapado. Suki tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro que se equivocaba. — Y la parte más estúpida es tratar de cubrir todo con tus supuestas horas extra, ¡¿Crees que soy _así_ de estúpida?! — lo picó fuertemente en el pecho con su dedo índice, totalmente exasperada.

—Mi intención nunca fue...

— ¡Pero lo hiciste, Sokka, lo hiciste! — lo interrumpió ante lo que seguramente sería un intento estúpido de componer sus acciones. —Dime, si no tiene nada de malo, ¿Por qué me lo escondías? — Sokka habría querido refutar otra vez, pero su lengua se estancó dentro de su boca. No, no había una razón. Ni él mismo sabía porque lo había hecho, pero parecía como si de nuevo Suki tuviera razón. — ¿Lo ves, Sokka? ¿Por qué no puedes responder? — la voz que había estado gritándole se quebró de nuevo y Suki se sacudió en un reanudado e intenso llanto, cubriéndose un momento el rostro y soltando insultos para sí misma.

—Yo... Suki, esto no volverá a pasar, yo nunca pensé... nunca quise, por favor... — ante el amago que hizo él de querer tocarla, ella manoteó en el aire, quitando de ante mano los brazos que aún no llegaban a ella.

—Entonces elige, Sokka — reiteró, con sus extremidades temblando y su rostro empapado en lágrimas, aun así, le miró con firmeza. — ¿Ella o yo? — Sokka suspiró, ahora frustrado, molesto y culpable con toda la situación.

—Suki, no hagas esto, por favor...

— ¿Ella o yo, Sokka? Elige — el guerrero se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado y presionado. Su mente le decía que respondiera, que la eligiera a ella y terminara de una vez con esa situación, pero por alguna razón más fuerte que su entendimiento, no pudo hacerlo.

—Suki, basta, regresemos a la casa, charlemos de esto tranquilamente y...

— ¡¿Ella o yo, Sokka?! ¡Sólo responde! — de nuevo su mente insistió en gritarle que ella, incluso si sentía que era una mentira. Pero esa misma idea lo hizo detenerse, Suki no merecía eso, ni él, Toph era su amiga y que todo ese lío sinsentido que había sacado Suki la involucrara lo ponía de malas. Él y Toph eran mejores amigos, y eso incluso no tenía nada que ver con Suki.

— ¡No voy a elegir, Suki, basta! — gritó, totalmente fuera de sí, en el límite de su paciencia y de la propia exasperación que lo invadía.

La guerrera Kyoshi quedó boquiabierta ante esa respuesta, parando su llanto bruscamente por un momento, mirando con ojos grandes a Sokka, en incredulidad. El chico estuvo a punto de suspirar y decir algo para tratar de calmar las cosas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Suki rió secamente, sin gracia, juntando sus manos y bajando la mirada un momento, distante.

—No, Sokka — dijo, al tiempo que volvía a mirarlo y dejaba ver qué se había quitado el anillo de matrimonio de su dedo. —Tú _ya_ elegiste — al tiempo, le extendió el anillo al chico, golpeándolo en el pecho con el mismo dentro de su palma abierta.

Sokka no pudo creer lo que sus ojos miraban y apenas pudo agarrar el anillo antes de que este cayera al suelo precipitadamente.

Suki se dio la vuelta, juntando todo el orgullo que aún llevaba dentro, levantándose el vestido casual que llevaba puesto comenzó a alejarse a la costa a grandes zancadas, totalmente airada y con el rostro aún lleno de lágrimas.

Sokka la miró alejarse mientras trataba de reaccionar a lo que pasaba. ¿Lo estaba dejando? ¿Así como así? Negó, incrédulo, apenas llevaban unos pocos meses de casados, y a sus ojos seguía sin tener claras las razones. Se preparó para salir detrás de ella pero una mano lo sostuvo del brazo con firmeza, deteniéndolo.

—No lograrás nada si vas ahora — dijo Zuko casi como un regaño, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo con tanta fijeza que lucía amenazador. —Dale tiempo para calmarse, solo arruinarás más todo si la sigues así como está— Sokka suspiró y bajó los hombros, sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

—Yo, ni siquiera sé qué hice — Zuko suspiró ante su comentario, cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Sokka, entre incrédulo y sorprendido. Hasta él entendía la molestia de Suki, y sabía que no era para menos.

—Tranquilo, Sokka, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? — le sonrió sinceramente y el moreno asintió, queriendo creerle, guardando discretamente el anillo de Suki en su bolsillo.

—Eso espero — Zuko asintió de acuerdo, su egoísta pensamiento quería a Sokka feliz con Suki para que se quitara de en medio, pero después de todo Sokka era su amigo y quería que todo saliera bien para él.

—Ahora, creo que necesita a alguien — Zuko le dedicó un suave apretón a Sokka en el hombro y este asintió, mirando como el maestro fuego se alejaba entre las escaleras de piedra y llegaba hasta su esposa en la costa.

Los miró abrazarse y a Suki llorar en su pecho, destrozada.

Apartó la mirada, no queriendo presenciar más aquello, sintiéndose un completo imbécil por todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué pensar. Frunció los labios y apretó los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba pensando en Toph, en lo enojado que seguía por las acusaciones de Suki para con ella, en la forma en la que no había podido elegir a su propia esposa sobre ella, en el veneno de la cruda verdad que había soltado su mujer en cada palabra.

Y él no podía creerlo.

Lo había dejado por algo que ni siquiera había notado. No hasta ese momento, al menos. 

Regresó a la casa de Aang solo para tomar sus cosas y dar una muy mal trabajada explicación sobre su partida, al salir, evitó mirar a Toph, aunque sobre su nuca sintió sus ojos escuetos y vacíos sobre su persona, siguiéndolo.

Al llegar a la costa, notó que el barco de Zuko no estaba, y con este mismo su amigo y su mujer.

Tomó su propio barco con el que había llegado y partió de regreso a Ciudad República, sabía que Zuko tenía que regresar por esa noviecilla pasajera suya, así que lo más probable es que solo dejara a Suki en el puerto de Ciudad República e inevitablemente tuvieran que verse con ella, y así pudieran hablar y arreglar todo.

O eso esperaba.

Pero se equivocó.

Quizá, en realidad, Sokka si había tomado una decisión, inconsciente e indirectamente, hacía muchos años atrás.

[...]

Se movió nerviosa en su lugar y tragó saliva, dando otro trago a su bebida en un intento inútil de que la sensación asfixiante y ahogada de su garganta se esfumara. Pero no fue así. Kanto, enfrente de ella, sentado y con la mirada gacha exactamente en la misma posición que hacía casi cinco minutos, soltó un suspiro como única señal de vida y le hizo a Toph retorcer la frente, estaba ansiosa por escuchar algo, una palabra, lo que fuera, los nervios se la comían viva.

—No sé qué decir — soltó finalmente él en lo que pareció un suave susurro, mirando aún sus manos, demostrando en su rostro el miedo y la incredulidad, aspectos que Toph podía notar a través del latido de su corazón. Y claro, no era para menos.

—Bueno, podrías decir algo que me ayude a sentirme menos nerviosa y asustada — soltó ella entre seria y bromista, tenía ganas de llorar, estaba aterrada, pero su naturaleza despreocupada y necia le impedía derrumbarse ahí mismo, aún no estaba segura de lo que tenía que sentir, en realidad. Sin embargo, la risa escueta de Toph se esfumó al instante, el sentido del humor de su novio pareció haber desaparecido hacía unos momentos, desde que le había dado la noticia, y ahora sentía que estaba tratando con un pedazo de piedra, uno frío y ajeno a ella.

—Es que, esto no puede ser posible, Toph — dejó ir una risa nerviosa y la chica cambió su rostro ansioso por uno incluso molesto. No era lo que quería oír, la incredulidad era un estado en el que ella se encontraba y ahora tenían que enfrentar y lidiar con ello, pero más que incrédulo, el tono de Kanto le pareció que rozaba lo irónico, algo muy cercano a la burla que la descolocó.

— Bueno, claro que puede ser posible, ¿O es que no sabes _cómo_ se hacen los bebés? — soltó ella, con sarcasmo remarcado en su pregunta, buscando poner sus ojos en él para intimidarlo. Lo último que necesitaba es que se hiciera el estúpido, para variar.

—Lo sé, es solo que... — Toph encontró duda en sus palabras mezclada con esa casi insinuante sensación de ironía, y es que era verdad que no esperaba que él reaccionara de la mejor forma, ¿quién podría en una situación como esa siendo tan jóvenes aún? pero su actitud le estaba colmando la paciencia, se notaba demasiado asustado o incluso irritado, y ahora mismo ella estaba dando todo por mantener la calma y seriedad en una charla importante ante algo tan grande y jodidamente duro como eso.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kanto?, suéltalo de una maldita vez — su voz sonó agresiva y el chico suspiró, buscando en su mente las palabras correctas para lo que tenía para decir, conocía lo suficiente a Toph para saber qué ella podía sentir cuando le ocultaba o le mentía. Estaba revuelto con todo y la ansiedad, en ambos, no estaba ayudando, de pronto tuvo ganas de huir.

— Vamos, Toph, no esperes a que crea que es _mío_ — la bandida ciega se quedó pasmada unos segundos, como si desconfiara de su oído y de pronto no comprendiera lo que acababa de escuchar. Su rostro se puso caliente mientras su cerebro procesaba aquellas palabras, viajando sus ojos inconscientemente de un lado a otro, como si buscara en su fuero interno alguna explicación a eso. Kanto notó la creciente incredulidad y la furia y de nuevo quiso escapar, se sentía fuera de serie, estaba seguro de no pertenecer ahí.

— ¿Qué exactamente estás insinuando, Kanto? — la miró apretar los puños y de inmediato temió por su seguridad, sonriendo pesadamente mientras sentía sus manos sudar frío. No quería retractarse de lo que había dicho, porque lo creía de verdad. Era cierto que su romance con la jefa de policía había llegado hasta el punto en que un embarazo inesperado era una consecuencia inevitable, pero una creciente rabia e inconformidad que siempre había habitado en él lo estaba carcomiendo, saliendo a flote a punta de golpes forzados en su interior por la adrenalina y la repentina tensión y presión que nacían con la noticia.

—Escucha, Toph, yo te amo y todo, pero... no podemos tener un hijo, nosotros dos... — Trató de manejar las cosas con calma y no ser tan directo, abogando inconscientemente por su seguridad; sin embargo, Toph azotó fuertemente las manos en la mesa, partiéndola en dos, importándole menos que poco que hubiera llamado la atención de los otros clientes en aquel pequeño sitio del té. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, estaba conteniendo las ganas de romperle la cara ahí mismo, de destruir media ciudad. Claro que había entendido a lo que se refería Kanto y no lo dejaría huir por la tangente, necesitaba escucharlo decirlo, pues la parte noble y joven enamorada no la dejaba creer del todo lo que su novio le había tirado en cara.

—Responde lo que te pregunté — siseó entre dientes apretados, parpadeando múltiples veces para que las lágrimas de furia no comenzaran a salir, ya se sentía lo suficientemente vulnerable al respecto de todo, quería conservar lo último de dignidad que quedaba en ella. El hombre bajó la mirada y tras contemplar un momento la madera rota y desparpajada en sus pies entendió que ella lo haría hablar de un modo o de otro. Pensó en arrepentirse, Toph se veía bastante afectada y comprendía que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, en ningún sentido, y quería acallar ese dolor en ambos y buscar una salida. Pero era un joven despistado y tonto, al final de todo, y aunque su coherencia le pedía prudencia, el enojo que había surgido desde el principio ya no pudo más. Las palabras, dudas, desconfianzas y rencores que llevaba acumulando durante toda su relación explotaron, se sintió ahogado injustificadamente y no quería ser arrastrado junto a ese pozo sin fondo que se pintaba delante de sus pies. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo.

—No creo que ese bebé sea mío — soltó, sin más meditación, apretando los labios y bajando la mirada, con algo de culpa pero con total sinceridad. Toph abrió los ojos grandes, sintiendo que su boca se descolocaba de la impresión, lo había dicho y ella todavía no podía creerlo. Pensó un segundo que Kanto lo decía de dientes para afuera tratando de zafarse de una temprana paternidad. Pero no era así, él de verdad creía que ese bebé no era de él y eso la abrumó, era una estupidez, una ofensa inaceptable. 

— ¡¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?! — gritó, eufórica, ya sin poder contener la rabia de entre sus manos, tomando al tipo por el cuello de la camisa en un movimiento rápido, agitándolo hasta que estuvo de pie y ambos quedaron parados a mitad de los escombros de la mesa. En su vida le habían dicho muchas cosas, pero desconfiar de algo así... no, estar seguro de algo _así_... La idea casi la hizo vomitar, asqueada con la idea que imaginaba tendría su propio novio sobre ella. Lo soltó y se alejó tres pasos, tambaleante, luchando contra el deseo de asesinarlo una vez más.

—Toph, no es qué clase de mujer _eres_ , sino... bueno, no esperes que crea que soy el único en tu _vida_ , no con ese _tipo_ merodeando alrededor de ti todos los días — la chica ciega se quedó sin aliento de nuevo, sintiendo su rostro temblar en una mezcla de tensión y coraje. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla, de todas ellas, ¿qué clase de castigo divino era ese? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Dios?

— ¿De qué tipo estás hablando, Kanto? Sabes bien que has sido el _único_ en mi vida — su voz sonó ahogada y se reprimió en su fuero interno, la ira, angustia, incertidumbre y ahora la sensación de sentirse ofendida a ese punto la agobiaba, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar las lágrimas, y más que eso, no sabía de qué estaba hablando Kanto, para ella, que secretamente apreciaba el modo clásico y tradicional de las relaciones sentimentales, ser acusada de una infidelidad tocaba fuertemente su honor y su sentido heroico sobre lo que ella creía correcto.

— ¡¿De quién más?! — esta vez fue el momento de Kanto para gritar, superado por todo, sin poder ya resistir dentro de su boca las acusaciones que lo habían atormentado todo ese tiempo desde que formalizó con la jefa de policía. — ¡De ese estúpido de Sokka, ni siquiera hay un día donde no puedan estar juntos, él parece importarte más que yo en tu vida, así que no puedes negármelo Toph, ese bebé fácilmente podría ser de ese imbécil de la tribu agua! — esta vez no hubo tierra control ni algún metal filoso interviniendo por ella. Fue su mano, directa y limpia, golpeando el rostro de ese sujeto con todo el coraje y fuerza que su cuerpo y espíritu permitían.

Su mente había saltado al igual que su mano sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. No, no podía ser posible que pensara que ella y Sokka habían tenido algo, ¡Eso hubiera deseado ella! Pero Sokka era un hombre casado y ella tenía una relación con él, no había forma ni cabía en su mente aquella idea, que la imagen que Kanto tenía sobre su fidelidad y su entereza fuera tan poca le ensombreció. Maldijo a sus adentros, maldijo a Kanto y a Sokka, se maldijo ella, a los Dioses y a los demonios, maldijo el sol, la tierra el mar y la luna. Odió a todo en un parpadeo y quiso desaparecer. Quiso que todo desapareciera con ella.

Giró sobre sus talones antes de que Kanto siquiera se pudiera recuperar, apretando los puños y sintiendo sus propias uñas clavadas en sus palmas mientras sus pies se movían torpes por la calle, las lágrimas habían llegado a su rostro sin su consentimiento y ahora le nublaban el juicio. Suplicó al universo despertarla de esa pesadilla, no tenía escapatoria ni creía que hubiera cura o salida a su situación, a sus sentimientos, a los acontecimientos. Estaba desecha, ofendida, triste, sola, confundida y abrumada.

Quería morir.

—Escucha, Toph, por favor... — la voz de Kanto sonó tras ella y se lamentó de no haberlo sentido. Sus pies se detuvieron, sin embargo, en contra de lo que hubiera querido su razón hacer. Pero sentía que caía en un vacío interminable y sus dedos, desesperados, querían aferrarse a algo, a _alguien_ , necesitaba cariño y compañía ahora mismo, comprensión, _calor_. No quería estar cerca de Kanto luego de lo que había dicho, pero no sabía qué hacer, jamás pensó en estar en esa situación y ahora que lo estaba le dolía y le pesaba en el alma.

Se giró a él, esperando a lo que tuviera que decir. En su situación, con sus sentimientos como estaban y un embarazo para el que no estaba lista ni tampoco quería, habría aceptado a Kanto así le mintiera. Un "lo siento" un "estaremos juntos" cualquier basura tonta que hubiera parecido dictada por el Avatar la habría quebrado y convencido. Lo habría perdonado y habría pasado el resto de su vida con él... y con ese bebé.

Pero la vida no parecía ponérsela fácil, eso lo entendía. Desde que había apenas nacido, era siempre un problema tras otro. Quizá, incluso sería así hasta su muerte.

—Mira, no arruinemos esto, ¿sí? — comenzó, vacilante, pasándose una mano por su cabellera negra y tomando un suspiro, mirando el rostro de Toph, quién estaba impasible, no estaba seguro si acercarse más era peligroso o no. — Yo te amo y somos felices así, realmente me gusta como estamos ahora... — Toph dio medio paso de forma inconsciente, pero la boca de Kanto no se cerró ahí. —Piénsalo, incluso no importa si es o no mío, no tiene caso arruinar tu vida o la mía por... _eso_ — señaló el vientre de Toph, despectivo, y aun cuando la chica no podía verlo, sintió el dedo acusador de aquel hombre apuntando a su cuerpo, quemándola, destruyéndola. — Conozco una abortera, no hay necesidad de que pasemos por esto y... — no pudo terminar su argumento, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Toph ya no habría podido escucharlo. Un pitido cimbró en sus oídos y una rabia inhumana la poseyó.

Traición.

Decepción.

Asco.

Repulsión.

Aberración.

Por él.

Por ella misma.

 _Estúpida_.

Su mano, que se había movido tan rápido, cubría la boca de Kanto con tanta fuerza que él creyó que había destrozado su cara. Acercó su rostro lentamente al del hombre que permanecía quieto, expectante y asustado, tendido completamente a la voluntad de la ira y la justicia propia de sus manos.

Miró a Toph a esa distancia y encontró sus ojos vacilantes y discapacitados clavados en él, como si quisiera penetrar su alma, encajados en un rostro deformado y afectado, era como un demonio, como una fiera, el terror más grande que había sentido lo recorrió y sus piernas temblaron torpemente, manteniéndose de pie solo por el mismo agarre de esa mujer. Sin embargo, medio segundo después, a unos centímetros de su rostro, la vio llorar, y la entendió totalmente como una mujer, quizá incluso como una madre.

—Jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso — sollozó, superada por todas las emociones, incluso fue incapaz de reconocer su propia voz en aquel tono tan bravo y al mismo tiempo dolido. Kanto notó el temblor en el cuerpo de Toph y leyó en su rostro la tristeza y el dolor. Quiso arrepentirse entonces, entendiendo que era un estúpido y que ella de verdad no había tenido nada que ver con Sokka. Quiso abrazarla y acunarla y pedirle perdón, arrodillarse y suplicarle una oportunidad más. Hubo tantas cosas que quería decir estando tan cerca, pero también, sumado a la veracidad y genuino dolor de Toph, leyó en su rostro la determinación. La determinación sobre su creciente y nuevo rechazo hacia él. Ella no lo aceptaría. No luego de eso. —Jamás vuelvas a decir nada — Toph lo soltó y él cayó al suelo, de rodillas, mirándola con ojos asustados y culpables, pero ella no volvió a poner sus escuetos ojos sobre él, solo levantó su dedo, apuntándolo, acusándolo —Lárgate de Ciudad República, lo antes posible, si valoras tu vida — Kanto quiso decir algo, pedirle perdón, suplicarle, lo haría todo, pero ella había pedido silencio y había caído en él como una especie de hechizo. — Por qué sí yo vuelvo a oír tu voz, será la última cosa que digas — Ambos, fuertemente, supieron que no estaba bromeando. Iba a matarlo, un ligero susurro y su vida habría llegado a su fin. Toph, a veces, en sueños, se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho, otros días se arrepentiría de no haberlo dejado hablar otra vez cuando sintió en él el deseo de arrepentirse y pedirle perdón. No era un mal hombre, con los años lo supo. Pero lo suyo sencillamente no había ni mucho menos iba a funcionar.

Kanto viviría sus días arrepentido de todo, luego de salir de Ciudad República a la mañana siguiente. Nadie de nuevo habría sabido de él. No pasaría un día dónde no pensara en Toph, no habría un día donde no preguntara en las calles por la hija de la Jefa de policía. Moriría solo y arrepentido.

Pero lo había notado muy tarde.

Tarde para arrepentirse.

Tarde, como siempre.

Tarde, como _todos los demás_.

La mujer se dio la vuelta una vez más y agitó su arnés en el aire, partiendo de un brinco entre los edificios, desapareciendo como espejismo entre la oscuridad de aquella brumosa noche. Terrible, oscura y silenciosa noche.

Pasó las calles y su mente parecía haberse ido. Su rostro pálido se congelaba con el aire y sus piernas y brazos temblaban debilitados. No había un sólo pensamiento coherente en su cabeza y no supo hacia donde estaba yendo, o _huyendo_ , hasta que sus pies dieron contra el suelo y pudo sentir aquel punto cálido y añorante detrás de aquella puerta.

No sabía qué hora era, no sabía si había o no más personas dentro o alrededor. Lo necesitaba.

Levantó la mano sin considerar y tocó gravemente un par de veces. Lo sintió moverse dentro y su voz rasposa y adormilada respondió al otro lado algunas palabras que ella no entendió. Después, con una lentitud casi eterna, abrió la puerta ligeramente y sus ojos azules miraron desconfiados a aquel que no respondía a sus palabras.

— ¿Toph? — no la reconoció, o no creyó hacerlo, su amiga estaba ahí de pie pero parecía ida, parecía ausente, tan pálida como un trozo de _papel_.

—Sokka... — susurró ella y él abrió totalmente la puerta, parándose delante y recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos, como buscando una herida, como su fuese a encontrar la razón de su estado dando un vistazo, asustado de que algo malo hubiera podido ocurrir en la Ciudad.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su fugaz evaluación visual, la chica se tiró a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello mientras su llanto se soltaba y un mar parecía cruzar su rostro y terminar bañando el hombro del jefe concejal.

La abrazó sin pensarlo y sintió su piel fría contra la suya, llevándola adentro casi a rastras entre sus brazos y cerrando la puerta, aún sin entender, era claro que algo no estaba bien y eso lo hizo perder el sueño y la pereza, sintiéndose inquieto y asustado, temiendo por la seguridad del mundo... temiendo por ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el llanto de la chica ahogado contra su ropa y las manos gélidas presionando su espalda, casi al punto de hacerle daño.

Suspiró, apretándola a él con la intención de confortarla lo suficiente para que le respondiera algo, la preocupación subía como espuma a cada segundo y las conjeturas en su cabeza sonaban cada vez peor.

Entendió de pronto que la seguridad del mundo no era lo que la tenía así, Toph era del tipo de personas que enfrentan las cosas de frente, sin dudar y sin flaquear, y si el mundo estuviera pendiendo de un hilo estaba seguro que ella sería la primera en ponerse al frente y juntar sus manos en defensa de lo que creía correcto, seguro que Aang y Zuko estarían ya ahí, seguro que él ya lo sabría.

Y ese hecho lo hizo sentirse más ansioso.

¿Qué, en el mundo, podría poner a Toph así? ¿Qué magnitud debía tener aquello que la acongojaba para volverla ese frágil pedazo de algodón que se deshacía entre sus manos?

—Toph — la llamó, con la idea de poder moverse de la entrada y tomar asiento, dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda, pero ella no reaccionó en absoluto, ni un poco, y él volvió a avanzar de espaldas entre pasos torpes por parte de los dos hasta el sillón luego del recibidor, donde lentamente la guió hasta que estuvieron frente a aquel mueble y con delicadeza la separó un momento de su persona para que ambos pudieran sentarse.

— Lo siento... — murmuró ella cuando Sokka la soltó unos momentos para encender un candelabro en la mesa ratona del centro. Él escuchó su débil voz y un escalofrío lo recorrió completamente. ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntó ante lo irreconocible de su voz, pero al girar encontró en verdad el rostro de su mejor amiga y siguió sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ven aquí... — pidió a modo de orden y la tomó de la mano, halándola en su dirección. La chica no se negó en absoluto y lo obligó a recostarse ligeramente cuando depositó todo su peso sobre él y escondió su rostro en su pecho, cálido, amplió y acogedor.

Esa sensación de protección, de querer ayudarla, de querer estar ahí incondicionalmente volvió a inundar su mente y su pecho, como cada que la tenía cerca, sin excepción. Sintió esta vez, sin embargo, que algo más se removía, algo que él no había considerado jamás. Toph era fuerte y tan independiente que lo hacía sentir valiente y seguro, pero ahora, en medio de ese ahogo emocional, la miró de una forma brutal, la entendió y vio a través de ella como nunca antes. Estaba en su plena y total debilidad y lo preocupaba tanto como lo enternecía. Por primera vez, sintió que ella lo necesitaba más de lo que él la necesitaba a ella. Y la sintió débil, la sintió solitaria, desprotegida, incompleta. Y se miró a él en la obligación, o en el deseo, de querer cubrir esa necesidad en ella. En todo sentido. De principio a fin. Era como si el espacio que había en ella estuviera diseñado para él. Porque entendió, tan preocupado como estaba en medio de esa incertidumbre, que él no podía soportar verla sufrir, que sí ella no estaba él también estaba igual de incompleto, solo y desprotegido.

—Dios, Toph, dime qué sucede — suplicó, ya sin poder soportar un momento más de duda, ya sin querer mirar su congoja y ansioso de querer hacer algo para poder ayudarla si podía.

—Sokka... yo... — sus dedos, finos y delgados pero fuertes y voraces, se apretaron de nuevo entre su ropa y Sokka apenas reprimió un gemido de dolor ante aquello, sin entender por qué parecía costarle demasiado decir lo que la tenía así. —Yo... estoy embarazada — decirlo en voz alta le dolió. Se sentía como agua helada, o hirviendo, no estaba segura pero sabía que le quemaba la piel y le helaba los huesos.

Las palabras salieron pero parecieron una mentira flotante, una alucinación, una burbuja que se había estrellado silenciada contra el viento. Sokka parpadeó muchas veces como si eso ayudara a entender, o a despertar. O a lo que fuera qué lo sacara de esa terrible sensación. Toph sintió sobre su oído el corazón de Sokka agitarse y golpear duro su pecho. Se preocupó y se sintió peor, la negación aún invadía su mente pero ahora que se lo había dicho a Sokka, a esa otra mitad de sí, finalmente parecía que las cosas de volvían reales. Y la golpeaban. A ambos.

— Yo... — el joven trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa, una broma, un consejo, una risa, un mal chiste, su apoyo incondicional. Pero no hubo más que palabras incoherentes ahogadas en su garganta sin la oportunidad de salir. Su boca se secó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que reprimió. — Toph — su mente pareció esforzarse al límite y trazó un gesto que simulaba una sonrisa. — Entiendo que no lo esperabas pero, deberías... no sé... ¿estar feliz? — calló a tiempo para que la voz no le temblara. Sus manos, rodeándola, se hicieron pesadas y las sintió hormiguear, una furia crecía de a poco y su rostro se calentaba en demasía, una asfixiante sensación de alejarse de ella lo bofeteó.

 _Traición_. Si lo podía definir con palabras.

—Kanto... — murmuró aquel nombre que Sokka odiaba y la ira se duplicó en su cabeza. —Él me dejó, él no quiso al bebé, ni a mí con él... quería que yo...— Sokka se levantó de pronto con la furia de lo imposible, alejando a Toph en el proceso más agresivo de lo que hubiera querido. Pero oír aquello, aún si ella no había terminado de decirlo él lo entendió, le había hervido la sangre y sus venas se azotaban dolorosas en su interior. Quiso buscar ahora mismo su bumerang y su espada y salir a buscar a ese idiota. Lo mataría. Quería hacerlo como nunca.

La idea en sí de pensar en Toph esperando un hijo de ese imbécil lo empujaba al límite de la locura, pero pensar que sobre eso la había abandonado, se había zafado de responsabilidad, eso lo había tocado duramente. Había buscado el pretexto perfecto para despedazarlo todo ese tiempo y finalmente lo tenía y no quería perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. No pudo, sin embargo, el llanto de su amiga le congeló los pies en el suelo y se sintió atado. No quería abandonarla como estaba pero quería al mismo tiempo usar sus manos para encargarse de aquel que la había deshonrado, que la había amancillado y luego la había botado. A ese que no la amaba y ella había entregado todo, ilusamente.

—Sokka, yo... — Toph estiró la mano en su eterna oscuridad a su dirección, con el rostro y el corazón hecho trizas, sintiéndose fría con su distancia y anhelando sólo estar entre sus brazos. Sokka, como estaba, retrocedió y se alejó de ella lo suficiente, pasando una mano por su cabellera suelta que caía a los lados de su rostro y dejó ir un tembloroso suspiro.

Era ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, cuándo él más debía abrazarla y darle cariño y comprensión, darle todo lo que le hacía falta. Pero era un tonto y eso lo sabía, su egoísmo le estaba ganando y la sensación de nuevo de ser traicionado se le hundió en la yugular. Traicionado, aunque no tuviera derecho de decirlo, porque ella no era nada de él, en realidad, más que su amiga, nada más.

—No digas nada — pidió él, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, encolerizado, como un león enjaulado en su eterna indecisión. Toph bajó los hombros y hundió el rostro, clavando sus ojos en el suelo. —No puedo creer que lo hiciera el muy imbécil, que te dijera eso, ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza? — dijo casi a gritos, sin parar sus pasos ansiosos de un lado de la sala al otro, frente a ella. — ¿Cómo pudiste creerle, Toph? Te dije que era un mal tipo, jamás me gustó para ti, y ahora tú estás... ¡con un demonio! — Sokka volvió a pasar sus manos por su rostro y Toph frunció el entrecejo. Se sintió de pronto bajó el yugo de su padre, regañada y juzgada, y ella no tenía por qué soportar eso. Había ido a buscar un hombro, a su eterno amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien amar. Escuchar el regaño indignado de Sokka la puso peor, se sintió sola y abandonada esta vez por todos, sin un lugar a donde correr de verdad, sin un lugar donde ser ella. Se puso de pie agitadamente y lanzó su rostro a Sokka, luciendo aún destrozado.

—Lo siento si te he molestado con mis problemas, Sokka, no volverá a suceder, discúlpame con Suki por todo esto, seguro que debe estar por volver — antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse Sokka había saltado sobre la mesa, sosteniéndola por la muñeca con vehemencia.

— ¡No es eso, Toph, maldita sea! — lo que había parecido hasta ahora un regaño filial y paternal a oídos de la bandida ciega mutó de pronto a una irritación por parte del hombre que ella no entendió, quedándose quieta y desistiendo de su repentina partida. —Suki me dejó, ¿sí? — aquello salió sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, pero ya no tenía demasiado control en sus palabras. —Se fue hace dos meses de regreso a la Isla Kyoshi y si no lo dije fue para ahorrarme comentarios por mi posición — Toph abrió los ojos en sorpresa y le tomó unos segundos entender la realidad, y aunque muchas preguntas surgieron al respecto, entendió que no era el momento ni tampoco el modo de hablar aquello. —El problema es que... vienes aquí y me despiertas a mitad de la noche para decirme que estás embarazada de alguien que _no soy yo_ , ¡Así que no esperes que esté tranquilo! —

El silencio nació y la tensión sexual rompió en el aire. Sokka apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos, dejando ver sus ojos desorbitados ante la notaría _metida de pata_ que lo había dejado en evidencia. Toph giró a él y lo escudriñó, sintió sus vibraciones y notó su respiración y corazón acelerado. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que ella creía? ¿Estaba ocurriendo de verdad?

—Sokka, yo... — no estaba segura de que iba a decir, en realidad, pero fue detenida por el chico, quién la abrazó y la estrechó con todo el cariño que alguien pudiera demostrar en el acto. Ambos entendieron lo que pasaba, quizá, pero los dos se sentían inseguros de aclararlo. Dudosos, testarudos y necios hasta el final.

—Dios, Toph, estaba tan asustado cuando te vi así — susurró en el oído de ella y dejó ir un suspiro, uno tranquilo en contraste con todo lo anterior. Toph correspondió el abrazo y sollozó, esta vez sin estar segura de las razones.

—Tengo mucho miedo — admitió luego de unos momentos, angustiada con la noticia que ahora cruzaba su mente implacablemente. —No me siento lista, Sokka, no creo que vaya a ser una buena madre... ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer? No... no sé cómo... yo... ¿y sí este bebé me odia? ¿Qué voy a hacer sola? — lo apretó contra su cuerpo y tembló, conmovida por todo, confundida y debilitada.

—Tonta — su voz, suave y juguetona esta vez, como antes, como siempre, le sacó una sonrisa que descuadraba en su rostro triste. —No estás sola — la separó de él y la miró a los ojos. Ella no podía verlo pero sintió sobre su rostro aquella cálida mirada y la hizo sonrojarse. Toph sintió deseos de _verlo_ también, a su manera, levantando las manos y acariciando las mejillas de Sokka mientras esté también deslizaba sus dedos sobre la suave piel femenina. Ambos tragaron duro y supieron lo que seguía, lo que _finalmente_ seguía.

Los dedos de Toph, traviesos al mismo tiempo que dudosos cayeron sobre la barbilla del hombre y acariciaron esa barba que tantas veces ella había criticado pero secretamente ella adoraba al tacto. Sokka sonrió y una de sus manos se fue a la cintura de la chica, apretándola contra de él, juntando sus frentes tiernamente mientras las caricias en el rostro ajeno aún seguían.

—Yo estoy contigo, Toph — ella lloró de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad, por la epifanía que representaba un momento tan perfecto, tan inmaculado e idealista como ese.

No hubo más preámbulos y fue él quien decidió besar aquellos labios por primera vez.

Toph, apretando los ojos cuando lo sintió finalmente sobre ella, se sintió novata en todo nuevamente. Volvía a empezar, no sabía besar, no sabía hacer nada. Su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía avergonzada y emocionada. Era como si nunca hubiera besado. Y quizá, entendió finalmente, no lo había hecho antes. Nunca se había sentido como tal. Era en realidad que nunca había besado con esa intensidad. Con amor.

Los besos eran suaves y cortos pero al tiempo se sentían desesperados. Se notaba en cada movimiento que habían aguardado eso por años, habían deseado unir sus labios desde que se habían conocido y ahora, tantos años después, se cumplía tan nítidamente que pudieron haber muerto ahí, en la intensidad de un fuego creciente, y ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta.

Toph, que había soñado con ese momento fue consciente de que ni la mejor de sus fantasías se comparaba con esa extenuante realidad. El cielo, el infierno, cenizas y algodón. Lo era todo y no era nada. Estaba volando, estaba quizá soñando. Quiso incluso morir ahí antes de que la vida le arrancara eso de nuevo.

Supo, al instante, que luego de besar a Sokka no podría volver a besar a otro jamás. No así, no de ese modo. Se había vuelto adicta en un instante y sentir sus latidos era un oasis interminable.

El cielo existía y se encontraba entre sus labios. Entre sus brazos. En su corazón.

Sokka, sintiendo su pecho arder, sintiendo el deseo de reclamarla como suya, la condujo suavemente a su habitación. Ella no se resistió.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro con un cuidado y una tortuosa calma que contradecía la vehemencia con la que se rozaban sus labios. Se tatuaron cálidas e interminables caricias que no tenían principio ni tampoco fin. Se abrazaron en la desnudez del lecho sin vergüenza, incluso sin perversión, se sintieron en carne viva y desearon fundirse entre las llamas de ese mudo y _ciego_ amor.

Ambos se entregaron entre vacilantes suspiros y marcadas sensaciones. Ardieron y entendieron que en realidad jamás habían hecho el amor. Hasta ahí, hasta ahora. Únicamente entre ellos dos. Tocaron, besaron, amaron y perdonaron cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, incluso, como coincidencia o como hecho fidedigno, al recorrerse tuvieron la sensación de haberlo hecho ya antes, de alguna manera. Quizá en sus vidas pasadas, quizá en su fuero interno, o era tan sólo que se conocían tan bien y se entendían tanto que no parecían desconocer uno alguna parte del otro. Se entendían en plenitud. Como si hubieran nacido para ese encuentro. Para tocarse, para amarse. Para estar juntos.

Años después, sin embargo, sabrían que no sería así. Al menos no como hubieran querido ahora.

Pero no tenían modo de saberlo o entenderlo en ese momento. Se dieron uno tanto del otro que se embriagaron dentro de su ser, que se mezclaron hasta perderse y no poder distinguir entre su piel y la carne ajena.

Se amaron tanto en el silencio ensordecedor que se volvía un grito, que no parecía necesitar palabras. Se entregaron cada noche luego de ese día, una vez tras otra parecía de nuevo la primera.

Se disfrutaron tanto como el tiempo se los permitía, con miedo de que fuese cada noche la última vez.

Toph lo sabía, muy dentro de ella así no quisiera reconocerlo. Pero esa epifanía llegaría a su fin. Ellos eran caricias y besos, amantes enloquecidos que se pierden en las sábanas sin miedos.

Pero sobre de eso, no había nada.

Ni una palabra, ni un compromiso, ni siquiera el conocimiento verbal de los sentimientos que _quizá_ sentían uno sobre el otro. Fuera de la calidez de la cama, no había cambiado nada. No había nada.

Lo amaba entonces con pasión y miedo. Con duda.

Con vacilación.

El fin de aquella fantasía llegaría a su fin un día, lo entendía. Lo sabía. Y cada vez que quería abrir la boca y decirle entre sus acostumbradas caricias que lo amaba, Sokka la acallaba con un beso y en breve dejaba ir una ligera negación. Imperceptible a sus ojos. Pero existente. Pero presente. Cómo todo lo demás.

Al paso del tiempo ella dejó de intentar aclarar y declarar sus sentimientos.

Disfrutaría entonces lo que el destino y la vida pudiera darle a su lado.

Inmaduros, testarudos, se amarían silenciosos hasta que ya no hubiera marcha atrás.

Hasta donde su amor marcara la fecha de caducidad.

Hasta que uno de los dos _tirara la toalla_.


	3. Chapter 3

Suspiró largamente y se acarició la sien, recargándose un momento en la mesa mientras sentía el punzante dolor arremeter contra su ser. El sonido no se detuvo por supuesto y una maldición escapó de sus labios sin desearlo, era inevitable, sin embargo. Anduvo entonces de nuevo hasta la dueña de aquel irritante sonido y trató por enésima vez consolarla, fracasando olímpicamente, recibiendo sólo otro grito por parte de aquella bebé.

Era claro que a pesar de ser ciega Toph podía hacer muchas cosas, era tan autosuficiente e independiente que no habría pensado necesitar de nada. No hasta ahora, claro estaba. Maldijo una vez más y dio suaves palmadas a la pequeña Lin, quién manoteó al contacto y Toph dejó ir un suspiro hastiado.

Tenía claro que ser madre no sería fácil pero jamás había imaginado lo difícil que sería, sinceramente. Se dejó caer en el sillón, como si se diera por vencida, y tal vez lo hacía esa tarde, como algunas otras, cansada de lidiar con un bebé que no la entendía y no lograba congeniar.

Amaba a Lin, por supuesto, pero eso no hacía más fácil las cosas, seguía sin saber que quería o qué tenía qué hacer cuando lloraba de esa forma, sin parar, y terminaba agotada y con dolores de cabeza incesantes, con una bebé en brazos tan exhausta como ella, inconforme, demasiado gastadas en el día para lidiar más y ambas pasaban la noche dormidas ininterrumpidamente, en paz, sólo para al día siguiente tener que volver a caer en esa fastidiosa y desgastante convivencia, tan repetitiva que terminaba en lo ridículamente absurdo. Menuda situación.

Esa tarde sin embargo, a mitad de sus lamentos y de la fastidiosa realidad de tener que lidiar con su pequeña hija, lo sintió venir, como muchas otras veces. No supo si sentirse feliz o fastidiarse más, pero lo dejó pasar y no se movió de su sitio sobre su cómodo sofá, cerrando los ojos mientras aguardaba por él y dejaba que los lloriqueos de Lin lo guiaran hasta ellas.

— ¡Voy a entrar! — gritó desde la entrada pero su voz se escuchó apenas, silenciado por el llanto del bebé.

Sokka negó con la cabeza una vez estuvo en la sala y miró la escena que se pintaba frente a sus ojos, lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria a Toph que por supuesto esta sintió sobre de sí.

—Ya, no me digas nada — su voz sonó irritada y frunció el ceño, Sokka apretó los labios ahorrándose alguna reprenda que por supuesto iba a darle después, andando de largo hasta Lin y tomándola en brazos de aquella alejada cuna de madera.

—Toph, ¿Cómo puedes estar sólo ahí mientras la pobre Lin llora tanto? — la bandida ciega rodó los ojos, sin moverse de su posición desparramada en el sillón.

—Intenté por todos los medios y simplemente no se calló, así qué sólo dejé que llorara, eso la hará tener buenos pulmones — rió con verdadera malicia y Sokka le dio otra negativa silenciosa, arrullando a la bebé mientras soltaba algunas palabras aniñadas de amor que a Toph le revolvieron el estómago.

—Pero mira, sí es tan linda, ya está tranquila... — Toph frunció al escuchar como Lin menguaba su llanto y percibiendo su corazón calmarse poco a poco al compás del pecho de Sokka, complacida con su respiración.

—Mnh — Toph giró el rostro para evitar que Sokka pudiera notar el disgusto que seguramente se le filtraba en la cara, unos celos silenciosos que siempre sentía cuando su propia hija prefería a Sokka _-y a casi cualquier otro-_ que a ella. —Bien entonces, ¿Quieres cenar? — propuso, poniéndose de pie y andando a la cocina sin esperar una respuesta.

Sokka la siguió con el bebé en brazos hasta que ambos estuvieron en la cocina de la mujer, donde algunas cosas ya se cocinaban en el fuego de su elegante estufa.

—Toph, deberías poner más atención a Lin, es tu hija — murmuró, preocupado, tomando asiento en un banco mientras miraba la espalda de la jefa de policía.

— ¿Crees que no sé qué es mi hija, capitán estúpido? — Sokka puso los ojos en blanco y Toph pudo sentir la irritación en la respiración de él ante su forma tan infantil y nada seria de tratar el asunto. No habría querido pelear o decir algo porque se sentía realmente exhausta, pero la situación lo exigía, últimamente las cosas se estaban nublando cada vez más respecto a todo y Toph se estaba quedando sin paciencia. — ¡Ya, Sokka! ¿Crees que no lo intento? Salgo mucho antes del trabajo para estar con ella, incluso ahora la nana se va cuando yo llego para que Lin y yo conectemos pero... no soy perfecta, ¿sí? Y esto no es en absoluto fácil — se giró a él mientras lo decía, mostrando sus dientes apretados y el notorio cansancio debajo de sus ojos.

—Lo sé, Toph, lo siento — Sokka siseó y arrulló a Lin que se había asustado un poco por los gritos de su madre. —Sé que te esfuerzas, es solo que... bueno, ojalá realmente pudieran llevarse mejor — se encogió de hombros y miró a la niña que para su suerte no había sacado nada de su padre biológico, y que hasta ahora había sabido ganarse el corazón del guerrero de la tribu agua. Toph se cubrió el rostro con las manos y respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse, había sido un día jodidamente largo y lo último que quería era caer en lo de siempre.

—Bien, lo intentaré — sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire, como si fuera a asfixiarse en cualquier momento por toda la situación. — ¿Podemos comer ahora? — pidió para poder terminar de una vez el tema y descansar un poco finalmente. Sokka asintió y se levantó con la bebé en brazos, -quién ya dormitaba-, andando hasta donde estaba la cuna movible en la sala, depositándola dentro y deslizando el artefacto de madera de regreso a la cocina con la bebé, a su vez, Toph servía los platos y los colocaba en sus respectivos lugares, tomando asiento una vez había terminado con su labor de acomodar la comida en la mesa.

Cuando Toph había estado embarazada y había dado recientemente a luz todos los días eran así, Sokka salía del trabajo y llegaba con ella, charlaban, cenaban, hacían alguna cosa o directamente se iban a la cama. Los rumores no se habían hecho esperar y la gente en Ciudad República solía decir que la pequeña Lin Beifong era hija del General Sokka, después de todo ellos prácticamente vivían juntos y más de un día se les había visto andar del brazo por los campos mientras paseaban a la recién nacida.

Era bien sabido también que Sokka había estado cuidando de Toph mientras ella estaba embarazada y a muchos no les quedaba duda de que era esa la razón por la que el jefe concejal había terminado su relación con Suki. Habían sido el centro de especulaciones y cotilleo en la Ciudad un buen tiempo, pero finalmente las cosas se enfriaban casi al año de haber tenido a Lin, y junto con las habladurías, su relación parecía también enfriarse lentamente.

Las visitas de Sokka eran menos frecuentes y sus encuentros íntimos también habían disminuido, Toph temía cada vez a que fuera a ser la última y la sensación de que estaba llegando al final de aquel episodio la enojaba y frustraba tanto como la entristecía.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? — preguntó casi sin querer, tratando de sonar casual para que la preocupación y la decepción no se filtrara entre sus palabras.

— Eh... — Toph supo la respuesta con ese simple sonido, ese que conocía demasiado bien para entender que su compañero estaba buscando un buen pretexto que poner para negarse nuevamente. —No puedo, haré algunas cosas, tal vez mañana — trató de comer a prisa para cortar la conversación, sonriendo como solía hacer siempre que se hacía el tonto.

—Lin la pasa mal cuando no estás — comentó y al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo. Sokka le había prometido que no la dejaría sola con su maternidad, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo había tratado de no echárselo en cara con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía derecho para reclamarle en realidad, ni posición, ni razones para hacerlo. Lin no era su hija y realmente Sokka ya había hecho bastante en ese tiempo, aunado a eso, su relación ambigua y grisácea no le daba el mínimo poder de victimizarse y obligarlo a cumplir un papel que por supuesto no le correspondía.

—Lo siento — Toph negó ante la disculpa de Sokka y ambos supieron que no había más por decir.

Fuera de la cama, fuera de los momentos de locura en donde sus bocas y sus cuerpos terminaban juntos, su relación no había cambiado nada. Él era un idiota en general y ella era sarcástica y agria en todo momento. Reían por las mismas cosas y soltaban chistes tontos que a ningún lado iban a parar. Eran los mismos amigos de antes, no había palabras de amor ni promesas fantasiosas, tampoco había caricias o besos fuera de la desnudez. Una amistad, nada más.

Sokka se fue esa noche y Toph durmió en su cama al lado de Lin. Al sentirla a su lado, al saberla tan pequeña y débil, tan dependiente de ella y dejando su vida en sus manos, Toph se sentía absurda, se sentía mareada y muchas veces quería escapar. No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para estar completamente sola, no quería que Lin tuviera una vida dónde lo único que recordara era una madre tonta e insuficiente, una madre que no daba el ancho para ser madre. La idea la desesperaba y quería llorar, estaba perdiendo a Sokka, _-o quizá es que no lo había tenido nunca_ -, y los arrepentimientos llegaban filosos a su cabeza.

La derrota era algo que no quería admitir y no poder mantener al Guerrero de la tribu agua a su lado la hacía de nuevo dudar de su entereza y de su fortaleza, la confianza y el autoestima se esfumaban de su cuerpo y se sentía insegura, debilitada.

Odió el hecho de tener que vivir así, de que no pudiera tener una relación amorosa normal con el hombre al que amaba, que incluso no pudiera decir en voz alta que lo hacía. Las cosas pendían de un hilo y con ella su cordura, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Cómo podía lograr que las cosas no cambiaran? ¿Qué había de mal con ella?

Trató de mirarlo fijamente al siguiente día que estuvo de nuevo en su casa -paseando a Lin de las manos para que esta tratara de dar sus primeros pasos- luciendo disperso, tan ajeno como siempre, tan testarudo y tan libre que Toph lo envidiaba en secreto, que añoraba la ligereza con la que parecía tomarse entera la vida.

— ¿A dónde vas, Cabeza de carne? — preguntó de pronto, tan bruscamente que Sokka tardó un momento en entender que de verdad le hablaba a él.

— ¿A dónde voy? Ya te dije que hoy me quedo — levantó una ceja, extrañado, diciendo aquello como si fuera obvio mientras cargaba a Lin entre sus brazos para depositarla de nuevo en aquella moderna carriola a su lado.

—No me refiero a hoy — aclaró, cruzándose de brazos mientras buscaba poner sus ojos sobre aquel hombre. —Me refiero a todos los otros días, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? — _" al menos más que yo"_ completó en su mente la premisa, dejando sus ojos quietos donde sabía que estaba moreno, quién arrugó la frente y apretó los labios, sin estar seguro de qué decir ante la vacía mirada de la chica.

— No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? — Toph rió suavemente ante eso y Sokka se encogió de hombros, resignado, caminando hasta ella y sentándose a su lado en el sofá. —No había querido decirte porque no es nada seguro aún, pero, eres _mi mejor amiga_ así que supongo que puedo decirte — soltó, tranquilo, como si estuviera contando cualquier otra cosa cualquier día, como si Toph no hubiera sentido toda la sangre irse de su cuerpo y tambalearse como hoja al viento. Trató de calmarse y de aparentar que eso no le había dolido e insultado en lo más profundo. No esperaba que la tuviera en posición de cónyuge pero oír de sus propios labios que la seguía llamando "mejor amiga" la descolocó y decepcionó, formó sobre su cabeza de inmediato la clara y obvia conclusión de que lo que seguía sería sin duda peor.

—Ve al grano — presionó la jefa de policía, ya sin poder resistir estar a su lado, conociendo bastante bien a Sokka para saber qué le encantaba alardear y decir estupideces siempre que iba a soltar alguna de sus anécdotas o divagaciones absurdas, y ella no podía aguardar más.

—Bien, bien — se recargó para buscar comodidad, mirando a Toph fijamente mientras se decidía a continuar, sonriendo casual, inmerso en su tren de ideas. —He estado saliendo con una chica — la calma con la que dijo aquello le heló la sangre a Toph y una sensación de Deja vú invadió su pensamiento. Aun cuando se esperaba lo peor, aquello pareció una bofetada, la más tenebrosa de las cosas. —Ella realmente me gusta, así que, supongo que pronto comenzaremos a salir... — Toph se levantó efusivamente ante aquello, mareada, andando rápidamente a la cuna de la pequeña Lin, a quién tomó en brazos con presura casi peligrosa.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Sokka — su voz pareció hielo y piedras sin poder siquiera ocultarlo.

No podía creerlo, pero era verdad. No importaba cuánto tiempo o cuántas cosas hubieran pasado entre ellos, el temor que había tenido desde el principio, aquel presentimiento era verdad y finalmente se hacía presente, partiendo aquella burbuja perfecta en dos, terminando tan bruscamente el sueño en el que fingía vivir que el cuerpo le dolió vívidamente.

El frágil hilo que sostenía la situación se rompió y el telón cayó pesado sobre sus cabezas. La obra se había acabado finalmente.

A ojos de Sokka nada había cambiado de verdad, para él seguramente que las cosas no tenían por qué ser diferentes. Él seguía sin verla como una mujer, no al menos como quisiera, seguro que para su cabeza lo ocurrido entre ellos era algo _normal_ , todo lo que habían hecho había sido _como amigos_ , al final.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Sokka se puso también de pie y la miró con el rostro desencajado, sorprendido y un tanto abrumado por el cambio repentino de actitud.

— ¿Qué si pasa algo? — su voz sonó sarcástica y la ironía le destiló por la piel. Sus labios se apretaron sin embargo, ¿qué iba a decirle de todos modos? ¿Qué estaba celosa? ¿Qué ella lo veía como algo más? ¿Qué era un imbécil por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre los dos? ¿Iba a reclamarlo como suyo cuando en todo ese tiempo ella misma había aceptado la incertidumbre y ambigüedad de su relación? ¿Con qué derecho lo haría? Volteó el rostro a otro lado y sintió repulsión, se sintió patética, sintió que la situación de años atrás se repetía y de nuevo quedaba como la estúpida que era, como la ilusa, una boba en una situación unilateral. ¿Cómo había podido permitirse ser tan tonta? —No, no pasa nada... — respondió, quebrando el silencio incómodo que había salido a flote con sus palabras anteriores que habían dado la impresión de que continuaría con un voraz reclamo. —Sólo estamos cansadas — se dio la vuelta, con miedo de que las lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos y él pudiera verlas.

— ¿Mañana paso por ustedes para ir al parque? — preguntó a tientas, sabiendo que la respuesta seguramente sería una negativa, pues Toph se había enojado de pronto y él no lo entendía.

—Sólo vete, Sokka — el hombre no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Toph se fue a prisa por el pasillo de su casa hasta encerrarse con su hija en su habitación.

Él tenía llaves de la casa por lo que decidió partir, sin atreverse a decir nada más al respecto.

Una parte de su cabeza le reclamaba y le decía que era un idiota, que volviera sobre sus pasos y que le pidiera perdón. Pero no, él no podía hacerlo porqué se había mentalizado a tal punto que las cosas con Toph eran así de ligeras y superficiales al respecto de su enredo sexual que no tenía por qué escatimar en seguir su búsqueda muy a parte del amor.

No entendía por supuesto lo que pasaba porque todo ese tiempo había temido tanto quererla y perderla como había pasado ya una vez que se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Toph no era suya, que ella _no quería_ serlo. Era demasiado necio, demasiado testarudo y orgulloso para admitirlo quizá, para entenderlo.

Tiempo después, _años_ después, probablemente lo entendería, ahora mismo se enojó con ella por su actitud y sin ninguna clase de vacilación o remordimiento partió de vuelta a su hogar, a mirarse con aquella mujer, a tocarla, a susurrarle palabras melosas, exageradas y falsas de amor, a besarla por lo bajo y a jugar al enamorado entre las calles de la ciudad, a fingir que no sentía nada por su mejor amiga con quién había compartido el lecho por más de un año, a jugar al fuerte y a darla por sentado, a pensar que podían tenerlo todo y no tener nada y todo estaría bien, a ignorar las consecuencias, a creer que ella se quedaría ahí, a equivocarse, por supuesto, una vez más.

[...]

Dejó ir el aire pesadamente y se recargó en su cómodo y elegante asiento, estirando los brazos mientras disfrutaba del aire fresco de la noche que pocas veces se sentía en su nación. Iba a darse por vencido ya ese día, cansado con los papeleos y obligaciones estaba dispuesto a partir temprano a su cama y dejar de pensar en todos los conflictos sociales y económicos que frecuentemente saltaban a la vista en regiones bajo su reinado.

Se puso de pie y al andar al pasillo escuchó el llanto lejano de un bebé, haciéndolo mirar a uno de sus guardias que le hacía escolta y este se encogió de hombros, igual de ignorante que él. El soldado hizo amago de ir a ver quién andaba sin autorización por el palacio del Señor del fuego, pero Zuko estiró su mano a su guardia y lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo, negando suavemente mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa.

—Seguramente es el Avatar, no hay problema, déjenos solos — los dos guardias asintieron y tras una reverencia dejaron partir a Zuko, quién anduvo a prisa por el pasillo, esperando ya ver a su mejor amigo Aang que muy a menudo llegaba volando con el pequeño Tenzin pegado a él y disfrutaban de buenas charlas y a veces incluso de buenas batallas y enseñanzas si se quedaba por más de un día.

Giró por el pasillo de dónde provenía el suave sollozo infantil y su rostro se entumeció al tiempo que su sonrisa se retorcía en una mueca que ni él mismo hubiera podido entender. Frente a sus ojos, Toph estaba de pie a mitad del pasillo, arrullando a una bebé inquieta sobre sus brazos que luchaba con el agarre que tenía sobre de ella. Zuko quiso tallarse los ojos para saber si no estaba mirando un espejismo, o quizá es que había caído dormido y estaba en un muy extraño y repentino sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Toph sonrió incómoda en su dirección y la sangre de Zuko pareció volverse a mover entre sus venas, como si la vida le hubiera vuelto de golpe y su sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios, emocionado sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Toph? — preguntó, vacilante, como si aquella fantasía se fuese a desvanecer y sus ojos dejarán de inventarse cosas, como si no fuera real y tuviera que asegurarse de que lo era.

—Zuko... — la chica lo llamó suave y apenas pudo oírla por la lejanía y los quejidos suaves de aquel bebé.

Ni uno de los dos se movió en un largo momento, como si meditaran, como si tuvieran que caer en cuenta de que realmente estaban ahí, uno de pie frente a otro con la casualidad que por supuesto no portaban. El Señor del fuego fue el primero en moverse, lento y silencioso, con aplomo, como si hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco la asustaría y cual pequeño y tímido animal saldría corriendo de entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo...? — intentó preguntar, mirándola aún con escudriño, con la sorpresa que aún no se desvanecía y la latente ansiedad por saber que ocurría.

—Dejé mi nave en la orilla de la isla, no quería que tus hombres me detectaran así que los burlé — rió con esa forma ácida y satírica, ganándose la risa genuinamente divertida de Zuko, la mujer jamás terminaría de sorprenderlo. —Por cierto, que mala seguridad tienes, profesor calor — agregó con malicia y victoria al haber traspasado las puertas de Azulón sin ser vista, regodeándose en esa sensación de estar rompiendo las leyes y los límites que demostraban los demás.

— Eres increíble Toph — la chica se encogió de hombros ante el elogio y Zuko bajó la mirada un momento, suavemente avergonzado con sus palabras. — Espera, entonces... ¿caminaste desde el puerto hasta aquí? ¿Incluso cargando a... tu bebé? — Zuko miró a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes, quién también lo miraba al tiempo, un tanto indiferente al punto que no pudo evitar soltar una risa por el parecido que encontró con su mamá.

—Se llama Lin — soltó Toph, sonriendo, levantándola más entre sus brazos como si quisiera mostrarla y hacer énfasis en su punto. —Y no es tan pesada, además creo que ambas necesitábamos esa caminata... — la charla que hasta el momento había sido amena y meramente como un encuentro y saludo casual luego de que dos personas no se veían en mucho tiempo se pintó oscura y el gris que ocupaba las orbes de Toph se ensombrecieron.

Zuko tragó duro y recordó la primera vez que ella había ido a ahí, recordó la razón y temió que los motivos de su visita fuera nuevamente por las mismas razones. No era un secreto para nadie del equipo Avatar que había algo entre Toph y Sokka, _siempre_ lo había habido, y con la forma en que ambos parecían vivir juntos en Ciudad República, con discreción y apartados, Katara, Aang y él habían hecho sus propias especulaciones y conclusiones. Los tres daban por sentada su relación y aunque sus dos amigos estaban felices por ellos Zuko había tenido que ocultar su clara irritación.

Pero ahí estaba ella de nuevo, con ese bebé de su primera relación fallida y con sus pálidos ojos entristecidos en demasía. Sí Toph no era capaz de cubrir sus sentimientos, sí estaba ahí de pie una vez más a mitad de la noche, si había caminado tanto y había querido discreción sólo para verlo, entendió y aseguró para sí mismo que la razón de su presencia de nuevo era ese estúpido de Sokka.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo? — no pudo evitar soltar aquello con remarcado rencor y furia, y al verla temblar suavemente y encorvarse ligeramente quedó en evidencia que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

— ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? — ni siquiera negó nada o puso resistencia, Zuko la había leído de inmediato y no estaba de humor para andar con rodeos, había vuelto ahí, sobre sus pasos, como aquella vez que se había sentido derrotada y humillada, y ahora que la situación se repetía ella nuevamente imitaba también sus acciones, todo en lo que parecía una terrible y dolorosa burla que se movía en un tedioso y lastimero círculo.

— ¿Mi señor? — la voz de un hombre tronó detrás de Toph y llamó la atención de ambos. El joven se acercó a Zuko y miró por el rabillo a Toph, como si buscara una explicación a su presencia, pues atraído por las voces del pasillo había decidido ir a investigar para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Zuko agradeció en su fuero interno que el hombre llegara, pues quería tener una charla larga que seguramente no sería fácil completamente a solas con Toph.

— Toph, él es Kim Soo, mi mano derecha — el mencionado agachó la cabeza a modo de saludo hacía la bandida ciega, quién apenas asintió en respuesta. —La Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República está aquí por algunos asuntos, Kim, ¿podrías cuidar un momento a la pequeña Lin? — pidió, aunque de inmediato se giró avergonzado a la Jefa de Policía por haber dicho aquello sin siquiera consultarle —Bueno, sí estás de acuerdo, Toph — la chica asintió con calma y agradeció aquel ofrecimiento, seguramente que el fastidio se le notaba en la cara aunado al cansancio y todas las malas cosas que se le venían encima, quería estar a solas con Zuko también, incluso si Lin no lo entendía aún, no quería quebrarse y mostrar debilidad enfrente de su hija.

—Ah, sí, claro, como usted ordene — Toph levantó los brazos con su bebé en ellos en la dirección de Kim, quién de inmediato recibió a la niña y esta ni siquiera reprochó estar con un desconocido, sólo mandó otra mirada a Zuko, quién le sonrió mientras la veía partir, agradecido con que su odio por Kanto no se hubiera transmitido a esa niña cómo tantas veces había creído que pasaría.

—Ven, vamos — Zuko giró para dirigir el camino, deteniéndose tres pasos delante cuando notó que Toph no se había movido un ápice de su lugar. — ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó extrañado, sin saber si la chica había cambiado de decisión al respecto de estar ahí o charlar, pero la miró bajando la cabeza y mostrando un sonrojo que caía fuertemente en lo infantil y lo tierno.

—Yo... me lastimé un pie cuando venía aquí — admitió su torpeza y maldijo que el dolor fuera demasiado fuerte como para seguir callándolo y aguantando, había sido realmente difícil recorrer todo lo que había caminado así y ahora su cuerpo no parecía querer dar un solo paso más.

Zuko apretó el rostro ante aquello, que Toph fuera incapaz de _ver_ algo que le hiciera daño sobre el suelo era casi imposible, así que la única opción y verdad es que estaba tan distraída y afectada que había sido incapaz de concentrarse en el camino.

—Ven, apóyate en mí — Zuko se paró a su lado y extendió su brazo, Toph lo sujetó fuerte y se pegó a él, comenzando a caminar lentamente con ayuda de su compañero.

Ambos recordaron muchos años atrás el mismo día, soleado y ajetreado, pero no por eso menos memorable, alocado, al límite y juvenil. Ya ni siquiera tenían claro como había sido que en la Isla Ember a Toph se le había ocurrido ir con Zuko a buscar a Aang y se había colgado de su brazo como hacía ahora. Los dos rieron y por alguna razón supieron que a sus mentes había llegado el mismo día, parecía tan lejano ahora, pero siempre estaba ahí, detrás de ellos, detrás de sus pieles.

Toph recargó suavemente su cabeza en el brazo de Zuko y este la sujetó de la mano dentro del agarre de sus brazos para dale más apoyo.

Llegaron en una calma que no se creían hasta la habitación de Zuko, quién había elegido sin pensar ese lugar, siendo el más cercano y más privado que se le había ocurrido, sin querer hacer a Toph caminar de más o exponerse a que alguien pudiera oírlos hablar.

Zuko entró y con un movimiento de su mano prendió los candelabros incluso si no eran necesarios, sosteniendo aún del brazo a Toph, quién con prisa anduvo a la cama, dejándose caer sin delicadeza en el borde, soltando un suspiro y bajando los hombros, como si finalmente pudiera relajarse y bajar la guardia.

— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga a revisarte? — conocía bien a Toph para saber que recibiría una negativa, pero estaba dentro de su ética y caballerosidad ofrecer aquello de todos modos, sinceramente preocupado por su situación.

—He estado peor, pantalones calientes — la sonrisa cretina de Toph le dio a entender que hablaba de aquella vez que le había quemado los pies y gruñó por lo bajo, aún avergonzado por lo ocurrido accidentalmente en el pasado.

—Bueno, entonces... — Toph asintió y Zuko tomó lugar a su lado, dispuesto a escuchar y recibir todo el vómito verbal y sentimental que Sokka había generado en ella.

— Él está saliendo con otra chica — Zuko parpadeó muchas veces, atónito, negando suavemente mientras buscaba en el rostro de Toph alguna señal de que lo que decía era una broma porque sinceramente no podía creerlo.

— Pero, ¿ustedes dos no estaban...? — la risa seca de la chica lo interrumpió y la forma tan tétrica y vacía en el que había sonado le dio una idea rápida de lo que seguramente ocurría.

— Al parecer todo era en plan de _amigos_ — su sonrisa sin gracia se pegó en sus labios y Zuko maldijo por lo bajo, apretando los ojos mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y masajeaba el puente de su nariz en exasperación e irritación.

— Es una tontería, Toph, ¿cómo demonios podían estar en plan de _amigos_? ¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no...? — su lengua se trabó y no pudo terminar su cuestión, aunque por supuesto la bandida ciega lo había entendido perfectamente.

—Sí, sí lo hacíamos — respondió a la brevedad la pregunta incompleta, bajando su rostro en vergüenza y derrota. —Lo hacíamos... pero, al parecer incluso eso no cambió lo nuestro... — el odio que se había apaciguado con los años hacía Sokka renació efusivo en el pecho de Zuko, deseando fuertemente poder enfrentarlo de hombre a hombre y hacerlo entender... o desaparecer.

— Yo... para ser sincera, ya me lo esperaba... — giró su rostro a Zuko y este encontró sus ojos cargados de lágrimas que se notaba estaba intentando suprimir. —Él... se había estado alejando lentamente... — la fortaleza de Toph lo hizo admirarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, era claro que las cosas le dolían pero que aquella tortuosa lentitud en el que Sokka se había tomado la desfachatez de lastimarla le había servido para estar ahora aún en una pieza, sin querer derrumbarse aún. —Y en estos últimos meses de alguna manera me fui haciendo a la idea de que todo eso se iba a terminar — pasó una mano por su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a caer, hablar de ello le dolía y la hacía traer sus sentimientos afuera, pero guardarse las cosas solo la haría sentir peor después. —No sabía la razón, no quería _imaginar_ la razón... pero cuando me lo dijo...

—Espera — cortó Zuko, procesando todo, demasiado sorprendido e indignado con las cosas que le contaba Toph que había querido que eso de verdad fuera una pesadilla, a sus ojos cada vez se ponía peor. — ¿Estás diciéndome qué _él_ te dijo directamente que estaba saliendo con otra mujer? — preguntó aunque él ya sabía la respuesta y el silencio de unos segundos de la chica le dio la razón. — ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacerlo? ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan idiota? ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando que no tomó en cuenta tus sentimientos? ¡Sólo a él se le ocurre semejante estupidez! — Toph asintió dándole la razón y su espalda se tambaleó un poco, haciéndola sollozar suavemente.

— ¿Por qué, Zuko? ¿Por qué dice toda esa mierda? — sus manos se fueron de nuevo a sus mejillas intentando frenar sus lágrimas inútilmente, dejando fluir de una vez el llanto que ya picaba fuertemente en su garganta.

— No sé, Toph, es... un imbécil, sí él sabía lo que tú sentías como se atrevió a...

—No lo sabía — interrumpió forzadamente, tallándose el rostro insistente. —No lo sabe — soltó una risa ahogada por su llanto, claramente producto de la ironía y lo absurdo.

— ¿Qué no sabe qué cosa? ¿Quieres decir que nunca... no le dijiste que tú... que lo quieres? — no pudo decir la palabra "amar" por alguna razón, celos, muy probablemente.

—No, no pude... era como... como si no me dejara hacerlo, y yo no insistí — Zuko se levantó y avanzó por el cuarto, dándole la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y se acariciaba la nariz pensando en lo que tenía que decir, meditando la situación que le contaba la Jefa de policía mientras el cuarto se ahogaba en sus suaves hipeos que apenas se asomaban en su intento inútil de detener su llanto.

—Lo siento, Toph — soltó brusco, como una especie de advertencia. —Pero tú tienes la culpa — se giró a ella a tiempo para mirar su rostro triste alterarse en sorpresa ante sus palabras, pues Zuko era por sobre todo un caballero, suave y comprensivo. —Te diste cuenta que no sentía lo mismo... y te quedaste ahí... — continuó su argumento y Toph sintió dolorosamente que él tenía la razón. —Y permitiste que todo se saliera de tus manos, y te entregaste, y decidiste fingir que no estaba mal mientras él jugaba y tú lo amabas — Toph apretó los labios mientras las palabras frías de Zuko entraban en su pecho y la herían, la verdad dolía. — Ese ha sido siempre el problema, Toph, contigo, con ustedes _dos_ — regañó, veraz, tanto que él mismo se preocupó al sentir su sangre hervir de esa manera.

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, Zuko? — su voz salió apenas de sus labios, sonando tan herida como podía. — ¿Por qué a pesar de todo él no pude quererme? — la forma patética en que lo dijo la hizo odiarse más, pero la pregunta era totalmente fidedigna. No lo entendía. No comprendía, ¿cómo alguien podía pasar lo que habían pasado ellos y luego decir que no sentía nada, que estaba buscando a alguien más?

—Ese es tu problema, Toph... — reiteró Zuko, bajando la voz y caminando de vuelta a ella hasta quedar de pie justo enfrente. — ¿Por qué apoyaste la industria constructora de tu padre sólo cuando estuvo en el polo sur?— Toph se encogió de hombros y bajó el rostro, apenada. — ¿Por qué te volviste Jefa de Policía _exactamente_ en Ciudad República? — Toph arrugó el entrecejo ante aquellas ácidas verdades que le estaba echando en cara, sintiendo casi literalmente como le ardía la piel. — ¿Por qué no en Gaoling, Ba Sing Se, cualquier otro maldito lado? ¿Fue por tu academia a las afueras de Yu Dao o en realidad fue porque _justamente_ ahí decidió quedarse el estúpido de Sokka? — Toph quiso defenderse, pero no pudo, sí lo hacía, sabía que estaría mintiendo. — ¿No te das cuenta? Has pasado años esperando por él, incluso cuando él se casó te quedaste ahí, no tuviste el valor de hacerte a un lado... ¿Sabes cuál fue la razón por la que Suki dejó a Sokka? — Toph levantó el rostro de nuevo en su dirección, extrañamente interesada con eso, con el tono en que lo decía, tan acusador. —Ella no soportó más la idea, la forma en que ustedes dos se deseaban y aun así se atrevían a llamarse _amigos_ como un par de estúpidos — en otro caso y momento Toph habría golpeado a Zuko por el insulto, pero ahora mismo no le podía reclamar, era verdad. —Y todos sabíamos lo que sentías, lo que ahí había... ¿Crees que Sokka de verdad no lo sabe? Vamos, sé honesta contigo misma — Toph cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, saboreando las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

—Yo... no lo sé — Zuko bufó y Toph gimoteó más, decepcionada de sí misma.

—No puedo creer que aún lo defiendas — murmuró, pasando su mano por su rostro para volver a colocar sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Toph? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo, volver y perdonarlo y jugar a los amigos con derecho? ¿Ser su juego libre de compromisos? ¿Vivir en tu fantasía? — Zuko quiso frenar su lengua, ya había sido demasiada tortura para con la chica, cada una de sus palabras -aunque ciertas- estaban tocando fibras delicadas en ella y temía que esta fuese a caer en la necedad y voltearse contra él. No quería herirla por supuesto, pero Toph necesitaba la verdad vista desde afuera, a alguien que se lo dijera tan bruscamente que le doliera para que finalmente lo entendiera.

Y Toph pudo sentir la honestidad en las palabras del hombre, la necesidad de hacerla saber su situación de forma brutal y realista, de sacarla de su ensoñación y su autocompasión. Y lo agradeció. Porque no había nada en el mundo que Toph apreciara más que la verdad, y más cuando con esta la hacían _mirar_ a través de una mentira. Una tan obvia y tan dolorosa que una parte de ella hubiera preferido no saber. Y quizá esa negación había sido la principal causa de haber terminado cayendo en ella.

— No sé qué voy a hacer... — Zuko bajó los hombros y la miró desde su altura, tan incrédulo de su estado como la primera vez.

— Por favor, Toph, no vayas detrás de alguien que ya sabe dónde estás — si las palabras pudieran herir, lo supo, estaría llena de cicatrices. No había más realidad que esa, y las palabras que le había dicho Sokka ese mismo día eran las responsables de su más grande herida justo en la yugular. ¿Cómo perdonarlo? ¿Cómo volver a estar frente a él? ¿Cómo aceptarlo después de semejante estupidez?

Estaba harta, de ella, de él, de la forma en que sentía que podía usarla y estar juntos y pasearse después con otras, sin compromiso, sin repercusiones, como si ella no valiera, no fuera lo suficiente, no para él. El desplante y su claro juego de entregarse el cuerpo sin involucrar sentimientos la tenía casada, Zuko tenía razón y ella había estado arriesgando su estabilidad sentimental a cambio de migajas, a sabiendas que se terminaría, ¿Qué esperaba de todos modos? ¿Qué creía que iba a pasar?

—Yo, sé que hay muchos hombres que te amarían por quién eres. No copias estúpidas de Sokka como el idiota de Kanto, hombres que sepan valorarte, que te respeten y te admiren... hay más... — pausó brevemente, dando medio paso a ella. —Estoy yo... — al momento que lo dijo se arrepintió, pero no había tenido control de sus palabras dentro de su discurso cargado de honestidad y eso sólo había sido otra de tantas verdades. Apretó los labios y retrocedió medio paso, no quería parecer que se quería aprovechar de la situación, y tampoco quería confundirla más de lo que ya estaba. Toph, con la punta de sus pies pegados al suelo de la habitación, sintió la verdad en las vibraciones de Zuko y su corazón saltó, herido y exigente.

Negó para sí misma, sin embargo, ¿Qué clase de persona sería ella si terminaba buscando refugio en los brazos de otro hombre siempre que resultaba herida?

—Lo siento, Toph, yo no quise... — comenzó, tratando de calmar todo y también de retractar sus palabras para que no pareciera que la estaba presionando u orillado a algo, pero la chica negó efusiva, tratando de ponerse de pie duramente.

—No, tienes razón, no te disculpes — sonrió sin verdadera gracia, girando el rostro al hombre. —En todo tienes razón... — agregó, tragando sonoramente mientras colocaba ambos pies en el piso.

Su gesto se torció en una mueca dolorosa acompañada de un quejido y en menos de un parpadeo Zuko estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola y destilando preocupación por cada pedazo de su piel.

—Déjame verte, tranquila... — Toph no opuso resistencia cuando Zuko le indicó sentarse de nuevo, arrodillándose frente a ella y levantando su pie derecho hasta donde él pudiera verlo claramente. No era una herida profunda pero sí bastante larga, nada peligroso pero seguramente incómodo para caminar, imaginaba que había sido con el filo de algún vidrio o una piedra, en un par de días estaría bien sin duda.

Hubiera seguido cavilando al respecto y quizá hubiera ido de inmediato por algunas vendas y agua para limpiar, probablemente incluso hubiera dado por terminada la charla y hubiera quitado su presencia de en medio de aquel lío sinsentido, la habría dejado ir si ella quería.

Pero Toph no quería.

Él, un Rey, arrodillado frente a ella, consolándola y queriéndola, preocupándose por su bienestar. Nadie podía ser tan fuerte para resistirse a esa atención, a ese calor que necesitaba un cuerpo frío, a la desesperación de sentirlo ahí, de quererlo cubriendo cada parte de sí.

Zuko sintió sus dedos en su cabello y miró arriba, encontrando sus vacilantes ojos grises sobre de él, moviéndose suavemente por su persona como si quisiera encontrar el punto exacto de sus orbes para unir sus miradas. Zuko se encogió en su lugar cuando ella lo logró y por un segundo estuvo seguro de que lo veía, que podía ver en él más de lo que cualquiera entendía, como si lo leyera, como si sus ojos discapacitados tuvieran la habilidad de mirar a través de él.

Pero era quizá esa firmeza y seguridad que siempre portaba Toph, una mujer de metal, de la piedra más fuerte, lo que daba en él esa impresión de ser atravesando, era su forma tan especial de ser. La contempló con el brillo naranja de los candelabros de aquella amplia y ostentosa habitación y la miró _-al contrario de sus ojos fieros que tanto destilaban su personalidad-_ hermosa y debilitada. Su rostro pálido resplandecía y parecía brillar, resaltando cada rasgo delicado y femenino, cada trazo precioso de su piel, de su ser, tuvo miedo de verla ahí, como si estuviera a su alcance, como si fuese a romperse sí osaba posar sus manos en aquel rostro que parecía de porcelana, de suave e inmaculado cristal.

Su visión se nubló de pronto cuando aquella muñeca, esa que sus apagados ojos lo miraban sin mirar, comenzó en su intacto y nulo movimiento a llorar, silenciosa, pausada, casi sin mover el rostro y creando en él la verdadera sensación de que estaba hecha de arcilla, de que no era real, de que no estaba _viva_.

— Zuko — lo llamó de entre su par de temblorosos labios rosas y ambos percibieron el ruego arrastrado en su disfrazada súplica.

El hombre apretó los ojos, pensativo, dubitativo, considerando lo siguiente que haría puesto que comprendía de inmediato su llamado, su _necesidad_. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde aquella y vez y estaba claro para ambos que en esta ocasión no serían sólo besos. Ella lo necesitaba _completamente_ y él no estaba seguro si debía o no enredarse en ese fuego, dónde muy probablemente se iba a quemar y resultaría herido.

Sintió entonces los dedos de Toph moviéndose hasta que sus yemas tocaron su mejilla y acarició con cuidado aquella cicatriz, haciéndolo estremecerse y sentir esa combinación entre miedo y excitación.

Supo entonces que él tampoco era fuerte, que llevaba años esperando volver a tenerla a su merced, que no la había olvidado un día y que seguía enamorado y encandilado con su belleza y personalidad. Quiso entonces arder en esa llama que era ella, quemarse en el fuego del evidente peligro que significaba llegar más allá. Se quedaría y moriría en medio de su impetuoso y tenebroso remolino si era necesario, porque así quería, porque así valía la pena morir, hundido entre sus brazos.

Se incorporó y con ello no tardó un segundo más en irse sobre de aquella rota mujer, buscando torpemente repararla.

Toph lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos y se hundieron en un beso mucho más atrevido y experto que aquella primera vez, tan intenso que temieron, que se quemaron ahí mismo de formas que no creyeron posibles.

Zuko la recostó y ella se dejó hacer por ese par de labios que la devoraban, pero por sobre eso, qué la mimaban, que la hacían vibrar y sentir calor, sentir cariño hecho carne, en forma de dedos, de piel, de caricias y de suspiros que ella jamás había sentido.

Más que tener sexo, más que abrir sus piernas, Zuko le dio el corazón, le entregó todo lo que era sin restricciones, sin darse cuenta. La quiso como nadie habría podido hacerlo sobre la tierra, por primera vez, ese hombre la amó más que nadie en un sólo día... en unas horas, en un acto carnal que parecía más bien una sedosa y delicada caricia sobre su piel, el viento cálido y reconfortante del día sobre sus mejillas.

En el éxtasis ella lloró una vez más, sólo que en está ocasión por la epifanía y sobreexcitación al sentirse amada a ese punto. Al saber que las veces anteriores habían sido siempre unilaterales y al entender finalmente el verdadero y desinteresado deseo de otro ser sobre ella. De sentir que tenía valor en las manos de _alguien más_.

Zuko la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con vehemencia casi demencial, con miedo, con temor, con duda, pero con amor. Toph no protestó, Toph conoció ahí mismo también lo que era hacer el amor sin hacer nada más que sujetarse las manos en la desnudez del lecho. Supo, entonces, escuchando el corazón de aquel hombre contra su oído, que ya no quería irse de ahí, no quería estar lejos de esa llama, entendió no quería estar _sola_.

Al día siguiente cuando tuvo que volver a Ciudad República de inmediato para no dejar desatendidas sus responsabilidades, Zuko la llevó en una de sus carretas hasta la playa, donde su nave área aguardaba por ella. La pequeña Lin descansaba plácida en los brazos de su madre cuando la despedida de ese primer día llegó, el Señor del Fuego, tentado y dolido, demasiado joven aún para intentar disimular su falta de confianza y su anticipada decepción, abrazó a Toph fuertemente con la pequeña bebé en medio de aquel posesivo agarre, como si dejarla ir _una vez más_ no fuera una posibilidad, quizá esta vez no sería tan fuerte para mirarla partir y sólo quedarse de pie contemplando su espalda. Esta vez sentía que si ella se iba, entre sus alas de cristal se llevaría algo que probablemente no podría recuperar.

—Tranquilo, profesor calor — ella palmeó su espalda para que él terminara de una vez con el agarre, sonriéndole ampliamente cuando él se irguió y la contempló a su altura. —Esta vez voy a volver — Zuko sintió que ella había leído sus pensamientos, muy cercanamente a eso ella pudo sentir el temor en el ritmo de su corazón.

Sin anticipación y sin esperarlo, Toph se paró en puntillas y juntó su rostro con el de él, besando castamente sus labios sin vacilación o duda. Zuko amplió los ojos ante eso, pues había guardias acompañándolos a quién por supuesto aquel acto no pasó desapercibido. Al segundo siguiente de entender que ella con aquello estaba dando pie a algo mucho más serio, a seguir conservando una posibilidad libre del escabroso juego de "amigos", de dejar ser el chico al que ella sólo acude cuando está destruida, entonces pudo relajarse y corresponder apenas, por lo fugaz y casi imaginativo que fue.

Toph, en el breve instante en el que se había decidido a hacer aquello, a arriesgar todo y atreverse a besarlo y con ello lanzar su premisa, lanzar su invitación carnal y sentimental hacia Zuko, temió que estuviese a punto de equivocarse gravemente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se preguntó, asustada, demasiado dolida con su reciente roce con Sokka como para sí quiera poder imaginar que sentía algo por el maestro fuego. ¿Entonces por qué? Volvió a cuestionarse y el peso entre sus brazos le dijo la respuesta.

Tenía miedo de estar sola. Tenía miedo de dar un paso y no tener en quién apoyarse, de no tener alguien que le cuidara las espaldas... de qué Lin creciera sabiendo que era una mala madre. Necesitaba una mano, lo sabía, y Zuko la noche anterior le había extendido un lugar en su lecho que en su situación no se podía permitir rechazar. Lo necesitaba, incluso si aceptarlo ahora era una locura, estaba aterrada de la soledad.

— Cuídate, Señor de los pantalones calientes — rió tan satírica como siempre, divertida con haberlo puesto tan nervioso. Golpeó su brazo con la mano libre y luego avanzó a paso lento por la rampa de su nave, donde ella y Lin partieron a la brevedad.

Zuko se quedó de pie en la costa lo que pareció una eternidad, girándose y subiendo a su carruaje real una vez la había perdido de vista, sintiéndose en una nube, como si acabara de entrar en una especie de sueño, peligroso, rocoso y fogoso, pero un sueño al final. Sonriendo por la ventanilla y demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos no fue consiente cuando sus guardias murmuraron cosas al respecto, pues hasta ellos sabían que la legendaria maestra metal tenía un enredo con el héroe del equipo Avatar, el General Sokka, y haber visto aquello, que ellos lo hicieran frente a sus ojos sin vacilar los llenó de dudas y suposiciones que no se hicieron esperar.

Aquel rumor llegó a Ciudad República más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, era tarde por supuesto para Sokka, quién había sido el primero en darse cuenta de aquello que comenzaba a desfilar entre boca y boca. Toph cambió la cerradura de su puerta sin avisarle, salía de su oficina por la ventana para no topárselo en ningún lugar, y más que nada, miró en la lejanía la nave de la jefatura de policía partir en el puerto a la Nación del fuego en más de una ocasión.

No hizo ningún reclamo por supuesto, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Él mismo había comenzado a salir con alguien más y no dudaba que Zuko era un buen tipo para ella. Aun así, como aquella vez que sintió que la perdía en manos de Kanto, cuando se embarazó de Lin, la sensación asfixiante lo golpeó gráficamente.

Intentó hablar con ella en más de una ocasión, salir, pasear a Lin, ir a peleas de Pro-control, cualquier cosa que fuera estaría bien para él. Toph se volvió escurridiza entonces y llena de pretextos, pasando de él con menos consideración de lo que le habría gustado soportar. Al final de los días fue su turno de darse por vencido, mirándola casi todas las tardes partir de Ciudad República y volver al amanecer, incluso muchas veces volvía acompañada de alguna nave escolta de aquella Nación vecina.

Sokka decidió ignorar aquel hecho, totalmente convencido de que todo estaba bien, logró engañarse y vivir tranquilamente los primeros meses de aquel hecho, con calma y naturalidad, incluso feliz por ellos. El tiempo le pasó la cuenta y se encontró a sí mismo en soledad, extrañándola más de lo que incluso podía imaginar. No era indiferente a las críticas y comentarios ácidos que algunos soltaban disimuladamente frente a él, sintió sobre su orgullo la verdad, Toph lo había botado como si nada en la mejor oportunidad posible. Con una opción mucho _mejor_ que él.

No quería pensar en ella como una posesión, como una amante _-como en realidad había sido-_ , pero aquello fue inevitable y sus manos comenzaron a extrañar demencialmente las de ella. Se dio cuenta entonces que la extrañaba en todo sentido, que no solo añoraba las salidas y las charlas, extrañaba su sonrisa, su voz, sus caricias, sus besos, su piel, todo lo que le había entregado un día a él.

Intentó _-confundido y reacio a una realidad tan obvia_ -, olvidar aquello, deshacerse de los sentimientos que él no creía posibles, no con Toph, no con su _mejor amiga_. Ninguna mujer del numeroso desfile qué pasó por sus sábanas fue lo suficientemente buena, ni siquiera se acercaban a la pasión que probó un día en aquella pálida piel.

Terminaba andando solo entre las calles, en bares viejos o lugares de peleas clandestinos, pero incluso eso ya carecía de verdadero valor, le faltaba ya a todo algo, le faltaba _ella_ para que todo tuviera significado.

La extrañaba más de lo que había extrañado a Suki y entre sus sueños y cavilaciones entendió lo que había pasado. Las palabras de su ex esposa se repitieron tan vívidamente en su memoria que le pareció volver a escuchar su voz.

Tenía razón, él ya había elegido a la mujer _indicada_ , ya había elegido a Toph, por más razones que él intentara disfrazar de simpatía.

Se odió como el idiota que era, entendiendo que ella no lo había dejado sino que él la había orillado a irse de su lado. Pero, con la cabeza gacha y herido fuertemente en su orgullo, entendió que ya no había más por hacer, la había tenido y no había sabido entenderla, _entenderse_ , incluso aún admitía que no estaba claro lo que sentía, que estaba confundido, pero que sin duda alguna la necesitaba, de todas las maneras posibles.

En la Nación del Fuego, por su parte, la situación giró vertiginosamente. El palacio nunca había tenido tantas risas y tanto ruido desde hacía incluso generaciones enteras. Zuko no había tenido la mejor infancia y todos los días que tenía la oportunidad de estar con Lin se esforzaba porque fuesen únicos. Toph seguía en incredulidad incluso después de los primeros meses, tan abrumada y sorprendida por tanta atención y cariño que le había costado acostumbrarse a esa calma, a poder recargar la cabeza en su hombro y saber que todo estaba tranquilo, que todo estaba bien. Lin había aprendido a caminar más rápido de lo que creyeron posible y sus hábiles pies llenaban de ruido los pasillos del palacio. Zuko paseaba con ellas cada que tocaban su nación, iban a la playa, a los bosques, a los mercados o incluso a su cabaña a la mitad de la montaña.

Todas las veces que estaban a solas Zuko la amaba en la desnudez con la misma pasión que lograba eclipsarla e incluso se atrevía a decir que enamorarla. Zuko, en su ensoñación, la amó enteramente sin restricciones, fascinado con su espontaneidad, con su ruido y su forma de hacerlo irritar. Se reía de cualquier cosa y lograba siempre sacarlo de sus casillas para luego apaciguarlo con un beso, era la tempestad y la calma, la brisa y el mar, la tierra y la luz del día. Prontamente su enamoramiento pasó a algo más y entendió que la amaba con la desfachatez de la imposibilidad, la necesitaba y tanto ella como Lin eran las únicas capaces de hacerlo sentir que estaba vivo.

Toph encontró en Zuko la seguridad que necesitaba, la sensación de estar protegida y ser querida, encontró seguridad, compañía, un refugio caliente a su corazón que prontamente su cuerpo quiso adaptar como su hogar, complacida con sus caricias y agradecida con su compañía.

Los años pasaron más rápido de lo que hubieran querido. Con el tiempo la Jefa de Policía comenzó a tener sus cosas ahí, Lin se quedaba casi toda la semana y comenzó a tomar lecciones propias de la Nación del Fuego, y aunque al principio había rechazado la propuesta terminó por vestirse con los atuendos de la realeza, y en más de una ocasión era tratada por las mucamas como la reina, incluso había oído de boca de más de un guardia llamar a Lin "Princesa". Toph había temido fuertemente pero las consecuencias de todo estaban saliendo a la luz y tenía que poner los _pies en la tierra_ , ser lo suficientemente madura para comprender las cosas y asumir las responsabilidades, con todo y los riesgos y los miedos que esto pudiera llevar.

Lo escuchó por el pasillo y se puso de pie, andando anticipadamente a la puerta para toparlo cuando este abriera, pensando en hacerle alguna pesada broma como solía hacerle, aprovechándose de su habilidad para sentirlo y disfrutando de la forma tan inocente y un poco testaruda de él. Desistió cuando con él sintió _algo más_ entre sus manos y su rostro se endureció en su lugar, quedándose quieta cuando Zuko abrió la puerta y la encontró velozmente con sus ojos dorados, iluminados cuando la contempló en aquel vestido de seda carmesí.

—Ey, linda — se dio pasó a la habitación, soltando aquel apelativo cariñoso con casualidad _-el único apodo que Toph le había permitido usar con ella que no la hiciera vomitar-._

— _Zuzu_ — saludó usando aquel apodo que tanto lo irritaba sólo para molestar y también en un intento por calmarse y relajarse. Zuko rió brevemente ante la mordaz sonrisa de ella, negando suavemente mientras andaba hasta poder abrazarla.

—Espero regresar pronto — Toph asintió en el abrazo, respondiendo al acto con una de sus manos. —Ojalá puedan quedarse estos días, volveré pasado mañana — Zuko se separó de ella y la miró, sonriente.

—No es como si tuviéramos otro lado a donde ir — sonrió de vuelta y luego golpeó su brazo tan suavemente que se asemejó más a una caricia. —Sino vuelves pronto Lin te extrañará mucho — advirtió, entre bromista y sería, sacando una risa floja de los labios de Zuko.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a extrañarme? — preguntó, queriendo sonar divertido y un poco juguetón. Toph suspiró y dejó que su sonrisa maliciosa se disipara, sonrojándose suavemente para asentir una vez.

—Ya empiezo a extrañarte y aún no te has ido — Zuko se sonrojó suavemente también, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos aún lograban ponerse nerviosos con las palabras de afecto pues ambos tenían una personalidad entre tímida y agria, pero era precisamente eso una de las cosas que había mantenido prendida la llama de su relación.

—No puedo creer que seas tan linda — soltó sin pensarlo, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que quieras una paliza — Zuko rió ante su amenaza, fascinado con que ella actuase tan reacia al respecto. Toph, al contrario de sus palabras que iban más a juego, posó también sus manos en el rostro de Zuko, acariciando sus mejillas y apretando ligeramente hasta atraerlo a ella y besar cortamente sus labios.

—He traído algo para ti — Toph disimuló el disgusto en su rostro y quitó las manos de Zuko, siseando con discreción y maldiciendo que no hubiera olvidado _aquello_. —Es... _algo_ que quiero darte — sonrió nervioso y apenado, sin saber que Toph ya sabía de sobra que era.

— Oye, Señor pantalones calientes, no tenemos tiempo para _eso_ ahora mismo, tienes que llegar a Ba Sing Se — bromeó para fingir ignorancia al respecto, haciendo alusión a que Zuko estaba proponiendo tener sexo en ese momento.

—Yo... — la risa de Toph tronó ante su evidente nerviosismo y Zuko apartó el rostro completamente sonrojado. —No me refería a eso, lo sabes — carraspeó, tratando de calmar su corazón, no entendía cómo era posible que Toph pudiera seguir jugando con él a esas alturas. —Es un regalo... — volvió al tema, eludiendo la sonrisa pícara de la chica que incluso lo hizo considerar la opción de hacer el amor antes de irse.

—Bien, ¿qué es? — Zuko finalmente sacó aquella pieza de metal que llevaba en su ropa, tendiéndola frente al rostro de Toph como si hubiera olvidado que ella era ciega, por supuesto que ambos sabían que podía sentir lo que era con su habilidad de control metal. —Es... para tu cabello... — dijo como si de verdad no tuviera impacto lo que le estaba dando, esperando la reacción de ella, que no sabía en realidad cuál de todas sería.

—Oh... — Toph quiso sonar alegre o decir algo dulce, pero tener esa diadema de metal frente a ella la hizo temer. Zuko lo había hecho adrede sin haberle preguntado en absoluto pero ella sabía de sobra la responsabilidad, el compromiso y el peso que aquella aparentemente insignificante decoración metálica llevaba a cuestas. —Bien... — respiró profundamente, ignorando sus ganas de rechazar aquel regalo, levantando sus manos para quitar su habitual diadema y levantando el rostro al hombre, que tembloroso sostenía aquello con ambas manos. — ¿Qué esperas? Pónmela... — pidió y sonrió ligeramente, creando en el hombre un alivio y una satisfacción inmediata con esas palabras.

Zuko la acomodó sin miramientos sobre su cabeza, exactamente dónde siempre llevaba Toph aquel pedazo de joyería que adornaba su tan particular peinado.

—Te queda perfecto — aduló, contemplándola con verdadera admiración y encandilamiento por unos momentos significativos para ambos, por desgracia, en sentidos opuestos.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día mirándome como bobo o vas a ir a esa estúpida reunión? — Zuko apartó los ojos de ella y miró al suelo con vergüenza, Toph sólo volvió a reír entre dientes con malicia.

—Aang debe estar esperándome en el puerto, así que entonces me voy yendo — anunció repuesto, llevando sus ojos sin poder evitarlo a aquella tiara dorada sobre la cabeza de su amante.

—Me sorprende que Pies Ligeros no haya querido viajar en Appa y vaya contigo en una nave — Zuko asintió, dándole la razón, aunque no fuera algo que le pareciera verdaderamente importante.

—Creo que Katara usa a Appa para ir de la isla del Templo del Aire a Ciudad República con sus hijos, al menos eso me dijo Aang, seguro que estaría más cómodo en su bisonte pero no tuvo más opción — Toph se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y dando un apretón al brazo de Zuko.

—Es tarde — advirtió y el hombre asintió, pegándose a ella y besándola suavemente en los labios, sonriendo a gusto frente a su rostro incluso si ella no podía presenciar ese acto, sabía que su felicidad estaba ahí, sobre su rostro.

—Espero volver antes — Toph asintió y Zuko la miró, dudoso. —Te quiero — soltó, vacilante como cada una de las veces que esa palabra salía de entre sus labios, temeroso de no obtener nada como respuesta, pero totalmente seguro y sincero con lo que decía.

—Si no te vas ahora la nave va a partir sin ti — el maestro fuego apretó los labios con disgusto ante la evasiva, pero terminó por asentir, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones entre resignado y decepcionado. —... yo también lo hago, profesor calor, así que cuida ese trasero tuyo — soltó un tanto avergonzada antes de que Zuko atravesara la puerta y eso bastó para que su ánimo y su corazón saltarán alegremente dentro de su pecho, dando una última mirada afectiva a la chica antes de finalmente salir corriendo por el pasillo, sonriente y entusiasmado por volver, enamorado como la primera vez.

En la habitación, dentro de su soledad, Toph bajó los hombros y consideró todo al respecto. Una de sus manos se levantó y tocó aquella tiara, confirmando con la punta de sus dedos lo que ella ya sabía, y por supuesto, entendía. Años atrás ella misma había asistido a la coronación de Zuko y sabía cómo lucía aquella forma que portaba siempre sobre su cabeza. El símbolo de la realeza, aquello que sólo portaban los afortunados de compartir sangre o lecho con la familia real. Hacía un par de meses Zuko le había dado una pieza parecida a Lin, y según lo que había oído entre las sirvientas y allegados, la pequeña Lin lucía igual a Zuko y a Azula cuando eran niños, por lo que terminó por entender el completo significado de aquello, Lin llevaba el símbolo de la princesa y ella mismo ahora tenía sobre su cabeza el símbolo de la reina.

Suspiró y salió de la habitación, tratando de calmarse y tomar las cosas con una calma que por supuesto no tenía, andando hasta el patio donde su pequeña hija de ahora cinco años jugaba con Kim Soo, molestándolo con su inexperta tierra control y persiguiéndose en el patio central del palacio, infantiles y divertidos.

En otro momento se les hubiera unido o hubiera apoyado a su pequeña en su intento por capturar a Kim en su juego, pero ahora mismo su cabeza era un completo embrollo.

Hacía dos semanas había escuchado por accidente la conversación de Zuko con los sabios de la Nación del Fuego, y ahora todo aquello que la había tenido preocupada finalmente se filtraba y la acorralaba.

_"— Entiende lo complicado que es esto, ¿verdad? — había dicho uno de los sabios, con la voz llena de tanta seriedad que ahí dentro parecía un sepulcro._

_—Lo entiendo, pero ustedes necesitan entenderme también — refutó el Señor del fuego, lanzando su voz con voracidad._

_—Lo entendemos, mi señor — soltó otro de los sabios, mucho más tranquilo y comprensivo que el anterior. —Pero la situación no deja de ser menos... arriesgada — soltó por lo bajo su apoyo al comentario anterior y Zuko gruñó, visiblemente enfadado._

_— ¿Y por qué exactamente esto es arriesgado? — un suspiro cansado salió de la boca de más de uno de los sabios y Zuko chasqueó la lengua en disgusto._

_— Las tradiciones de la realeza dictan que ambas partes del matrimonio real deben pertenecer a la Nación del Fuego, tener a alguien del reino Tierra como su señora es algo..._

_— Imposible, inaceptable — interrumpió el primer sabio, totalmente irritado y claramente en contra de lo que ahí se discutía. Toph no necesitó pensar ni un solo segundo para entender que hablaban de ella._

_— Los tiempos cambian, no tiene porqué ser imposible — replicó Zuko, un tanto agresivo._

_—De todos modos, dudo que la señorita Beifong quiera consumar su relación en matrimonio, así que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo... Usted sólo está perdiendo el tiempo — señaló aquel agrio sabio con saña, y Toph escuchó a Zuko levantarse e intentar lanzarse sobre de él agresivamente, detenido por su propia cordura y sensatez a la mitad._

_— ¡No estoy perdiendo nada! Me importa poco las costumbres estúpidas que tuvieran mis ancestros en esta nación, con la guerra se acabaron muchas cosas, ¿por qué no también esa absurda regla? Me quedaré con Toph porque la amo y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber — Zuko giró sobre sus talones y Toph temió que al salir fuese a encontrarla ahí, pero otro sabio lo detuvo con sus palabras._

_—Debe saber que aunque cumpla con su capricho de unirse a esa mujer, la joven Lin no puede ser heredera al trono, no comparte su linaje y además es una maestra tierra — sonó duro pero certero, dejando a Zuko estático en su lugar unos segundos, como si considera toda la situación._

_—Lo sé, y sé también que Toph y que Lin lo entenderán. Sólo es cuestión de que ella y yo tengamos un heredero, es el menor de los problemas — incluso Toph siendo ciega y estando al otro lado de la puerta pudo sentir las miradas desaprobatorias de todos los sabios en general._

_— ¿Y si ese dichosos heredero resulta ser un maestro Tierra? — preguntó uno de ellos, ganándose la atención inmediata de Zuko._

_— ¿Y eso qué? Sería de mi sangre, entonces estaría en su derecho de exigir el trono — uno de los sabios rió mordaz y el Señor del fuego soltó un gruñido de irritación._

_— Creo que no entiende, mi Lord, un maestro Tierra no puede ser el Señor del Fuego. ¿Acaso no lo entiende? Esa mujer es fuerte, probablemente su primogénito herede el poder y voluntad de su madre — se escuchó un suave susurro por parte de otros sabios dándole la razón._

_— ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para qué alguno de mis hijos herede a mí y sea un maestro fuego? — Toph sintió a la mayoría de los sabios temer, seguramente que aunado al tono agresivo de Zuko les estaba mirando amenazante._

_— ¿Hace falta que le recuerde que su habilidad de control del fuego dejaba bastante que desear en comparación a la princesa Azula? — las manos de Zuko se azotaron contra la mesa fuertemente, cualquiera pensaría que hubiera estado a nada de atacar._

_— ¿Y hace falta que yo te recuerde tu posición? ¡Soy el Señor del Fuego y el actual maestro fuego más poderoso en todo el mundo! ¡Tendré un heredero digno del trono y de la Nación! Que ella sea tan fuerte sólo hará a un niño mucho más poderoso — hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que un sabio con mucha más calma tomara la palabra._

_—No es que no tenga lo necesario para tener hijos maestro fuego, incluso el Avatar tuvo una pobre descendencia con sólo un maestro aire, es sólo que se está poniendo demasiado en juego, parece bastante riesgoso — Zuko soltó un suspiro hastiado y cansado, seguido de un gruñido gutural, bastante animalesco, como si tuviera que usar todo su auto control para no desatar toda su furia ahí mismo._

_—Entonces lo intentaré hasta que alguno de mi descendencia sea digno, ¿Eso es lo quieren, no? ¡Bien, entonces! — los pasos de Zuko volvieron a aproximarse a la entrada pero el primero de los hombres volvió a tronar, con un dejo de satisfacción y claro amago de ofensa, se notaba demasiado que tenía alguna especie de recelo hacia el gobierno de Zuko y más aún parecía bastante ofendido con su posición._

_—No se esfuerce, Lord Zuko, esa mujer no aceptará unirse a usted, es demasiado necia y voluntariosa, así que demos por terminada esta tontería — aquel hombre se puso de pie y anduvo a la salida, pasando al lado de Zuko, a quien ignoró, andando hasta la puerta con aire estoico y victorioso, se podía sentir muy claramente que estaba totalmente seguro de tener razón._

_Toph apenas tuvo tiempo de andar de puntillas hasta girar en el pasillo antes de que aquel anciano saliera, seguido por el resto de los sabios, quienes prácticamente indiferentes a su Señor abandonaron el cuarto en segundos. Zuko se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, Toph, desde su posición, pudo sentir el latido de su corazón e incluso pudo escuchar su respiración entre cortada. Estaba furioso y frustrado, pero también estaba temeroso, parecía que una parte de él entendía que aquel sabio tenía razón, destilaba indecisión y duda, todo rozando la tristeza y decepción. Entonces todo tembló dentro de la chica, igualmente temerosa, vaciló entre sí aquel sabio tenía o no razón."_

Estiró los brazos y se sentó en la escalerilla, tratando de considerar adecuadamente lo qué ahora haría. Había aceptado aquel símbolo sobre su cabeza aún de manera no oficial pero sabía que la pregunta llegaría más temprano que tarde y ella ya debería tener una respuesta. Se puso nerviosa de ante mano y quiso salir corriendo para no tener que pasar por eso, pero considerar escapar siquiera era una tontería, luego de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas era algo que ya tendría que saber.

Zuko le pediría matrimonio en los próximos días, estaba más que segura y se daba cuenta cada vez que él se quedaba pensando o ella lo sentía poniéndose nervioso a su lado, como si ensayara las palabras en su mente y temiera a lo que pasaría.

No había habido preguntas o compromisos verbales cuando ellos comenzaron su relación hacía unos años, pero Zuko no escatimaba en presentarla a sus allegados como su novia y entonces de a poco ambos se acostumbraron a aquel título y sentirse de esa manera, a saber que uno era parte del otro, a saberse en una relación donde la pregunta terminaba sobrado, ambos preferían _demostrar_ que eran participes y consensuaban aquella unión, las palabras siempre carecían de significado cuando existan los hechos.

Y ella lo quería, por supuesto, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando él le había dado tanto, en todo sentido? Le había hecho tener confianza de nuevo en ella misma, le había dado valor, fuerza, entereza y mucho cariño. Se complementaban, sacaban lo mejor de ellos y cada día eran mejores personas si estaban juntos, incluso, por más terribles o desastrosas que fueran las cosas, por más necia, testaruda y absurda que pudiera ser, Zuko le daba la mano y la ayudaba a seguir adelante, le ayudaba a seguir siendo ella, tan libre incluso con él, tan llena de todo a un punto rebosante donde podía sencillamente saber que si llegaba a caer los brazos de él estarían ahí para amortiguar su caída. Era feliz a través de él.

Y aun así, había una _gran_ parte en su pecho que temía, que _no quería_.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó, con miedo, con decepción de sí misma de no poder ser valiente y arriesgar todo como él lo estaba haciendo con tal de estar con ella.

¿Era su trabajo? Meditó, ella amaba ser la jefa de policía y también adoraba patear y golpear delincuentes, mofarse y regodearse en sus tan aduladas habilidades, patrullar, mandar, gritar, todas las pequeñas cosas que eso llevaba la llenaban de vida, la hacían ser quién era.

Y tenía genuino miedo de dejar ese estilo de vida, de dejar de ser la jefa Beifong y de arriesgar el todo cada día, tenía miedo de volverse impropia, de tener que abandonar Ciudad República definitivamente y quedarse ahí, en el palacio, como la reina de una Nación a la que no pertenecía, teniendo hijos, resistiendo la desaprobación de muchos, sin demasiada acción, sin más aventuras sólo el de ser una esposa. Maldijo y se odió por ser tan testaruda, por ser siempre caprichosa y estúpida, por haber sido demasiado rebelde y detestar la calma y tranquilidad, odiaba obedecer reglas e incluso comportarse como la realeza, se sentía acorralada.

¿Iba a dejarlo todo por él, por Zuko? La obviedad decía que sí, que _tenía_ que hacerlo, él no merecía su rechazo y por supuesto que ella no le concedería la razón a ese sabio, sí lo hacía, entonces tendría razón y todos esos años habrían sido una pérdida de tiempo, una _mentira_.

Casarse siempre había sido la última de sus preocupaciones, y jamás había imaginado que casarse con el Señor del Fuego sería posible, con todas las responsabilidades y decretos que eso conllevaba habría querido estar lo más lejos de ahí.

Pero, ¿acaso su amor no era suficiente? ¿No amaba a Zuko lo suficiente? ¿... amaba a Zuko?

Tembló en su lugar y se abrazó a sí misma, Zuko lo había admitido delante de los sabios sin duda y ella había sentido la verdad en él. La amaba incluso si nunca se lo había dicho, pero, ¿ella lo hacía? ¿Podía arriesgarse a decir algo como eso? Tragó duro y se vio a sí misma en la indecisión, él le había dado tanto, en tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no podía decir que sí y acabar con todo de una maldita vez? Deseaba que la respuesta fuera un sí, con todas sus fuerzas, quería amarlo y casarse y darle un heredero y tener un final feliz, ¿entonces porque no podía? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿A qué le temía?

Había una voz dentro de su cabeza que le advertía que si ella aceptaba aquel matrimonio no había vuelta atrás, que entonces realmente no habría modo de terminar lo que había entre ellos, que estaría con Zuko para _siempre_ , y aunque eso debía estar bien, no lo estaba, su corazón parecía reacio, como si al casarse se estuviera engañando y traicionando ella misma, traicionando sus verdaderos _sentimientos_ , y Zuko no merecía eso, ni ella tampoco.

Una risa tronó al frente y sintió a Lin correr cerca de ella, con esa ropa de la Nación del Fuego, su pequeño chongo sobre su cabeza agitándose en el aire con cada paso y su corona metálica como cereza del pastel. Sonrió ella misma sin notarlo y su cabeza la obligó a recordar todo lo que Lin había aprendido y disfrutado en esos años, todo lo que Zuko la había ayudado, todo lo que parecía querer a su hija y el acompañamiento y la ayuda que había recibido de él.

Con una sonrisa apretada entendió que tenía que hacerlo, si no era por ella, sería por Lin, incluso por Zuko, no podía quitarle eso a su hija, ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Lin terminaría creciendo sola si ella se rehusaba y continuaba con su trabajo en Ciudad República, y la pequeña necesitaba una madre, necesitaba un _hogar_ , uno de verdad.

— ¡Mi señora! — uno de los guardias del palacio llegó agitadamente hasta ellos, llamando la atención de Toph y de Kim Soo, quienes de inmediato giraron a él, expectantes. — ¡Los hijos del Avatar Aang están aquí, dicen que necesitan su ayuda urgentemente!— gritó, alterado, dejado a los otros dos en unos segundos de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Toph en el shock, sintiendo su rostro apretarse en preocupación.

— ¡Al parecer están atacando Ciudad República! — Toph se puso de pie y espabiló de inmediato, mostrando un rostro alterado y asustado.

—Kim, cuida a Lin — indicó al hombre que ya había andado hasta ella, echando a correr inmediatamente a donde le indicó el guardia.

En la entrada del palacio Appa aguardaba con dos niños sobre su espalda, los dos claramente asustados y escandalizados. —Mi mamá nos mandó por ti, _tía_ Toph, hay un hombre malo atacando por todas partes — comunicó Bumi una vez que la bandida ciega llegó de un salto a la montura.

— ¿Un hombre malo? ¿Qué clase de hombre malo? — cuestionó, tratando de averiguar que pasaba y quién podría estar atacando la Ciudad para planear una estrategia al respecto.

— No sé, pero lanza piedras con fuego... es como... lava— indicó el adolescente, conmocionado y frunciendo en incertidumbre.

— ¿Lava? — Toph repitió aquello, extrañada, pensando si el chico estaría diciendo tonterías pero ya era demasiado mayorcito para estarse con estupideces, así que aquello la movió de inmediato, logrando ponerla nerviosa.

— ¡Y le está dando una paliza a mi tío Sokka! — agregó Kya en un agudo grito, casi parecía emocionada al respecto. 

— ¿Qué...? — Toph parpadeó muchas veces para centrarse, pero escuchar aquella información casi le detuvo el corazón y su nerviosismo se transformó en terror puro.

— ¡Quise ayudarle pero insistió en ponerse al frente de la defensa! ¡No creo que mi tío resista mucho sólo con su bumerang! — Toph chasqueó y soltó una maldición, caminando de inmediato sobre la espalda de Appa para colocarse en la cabeza con presura casi demencial.

— ¡Vamos, Appa, yip yip! — el bisonte volador se elevó de inmediato, girando sobre de sí para andar de vuelta a Ciudad República. — Eres un grandísimo estúpido... — siseó ella, como si de alguna manera le estuviera hablando a Sokka dentro de su cabeza. —Sólo aguanta un poco... ya voy...

[...]

— ¡Katara! — la voz de Toph tronó de pronto y la maestra agua giró a un lado desde su atrincherada posición. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — llegó hasta ella de un impulso con su tierra control, sintiendo con sus pies unos grandes edificios destruidos y desparramados sobre el suelo, había mucha gente, la mayoría de ellos completamente bien. Arrugó la frente sin embargo cuando no detectó a ni uno de sus hombres a la redonda, y con ellos, tampoco estaba Sokka.

— No lo sé, Toph, ese tipo llegó atacando la ciudad, debió saber que Aang y Zuko se reunirían con el Rey Tierra en Ba Sing Se, nos tomó desprevenidos — Toph gruñó ante eso y siseó, mostrando sus dientes apretados en una mueca indescifrable, envuelta en una sensación de ira asesina y preocupación, en duda y angustia. Se recriminó un segundo el no haber estado ahí para defender su ciudad, eran más desastres en las viviendas de lo que hubiera podido contemplar.

— ¿Dónde está Sokka? — preguntó con fortaleza para que Katara no leyera la evidente y personal preocupación, pero desde que los niños le habían dicho que estaba enfrentando él a un maestro de ese tipo no podía pensar en otra cosa, tan bien como lo conocía posiblemente iba a querer jugar al héroe y en una de esas todo podría salir mal. Los labios de Katara se fruncieron en una mueca triste y maternal, una cargada de impotencia y miedo que Toph leyó sin problemas desde las plantas de sus pies, frunciendo el entrecejo y girando su rostro a la maestra agua en busca de una respuesta verbal, aquel silencio la estaba llenando de nervios y dudas.

—Yo... no lo sé — dejó ir, tragando fuertemente, visiblemente culpable y bañada en una inquietud compartida — Hace rato que se fue con el resto de tus hombres... me quedé aquí a ayudar a los civiles… pero ni uno de ellos ha vuelto — Toph se mordió el labio inferior y volteó su rostro al frente, tratando inútilmente de sentirlo, de escucharlo en algún lado dentro de la lejanía.

Pensó el crear una estrategia, en pedir detalles del enemigo o buscar refuerzos, pensó en llamar a las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego o cualquier otro lugar, muchas posibilidades saltaron a su mente una a una, todas igual de importantes que la anterior. Hubo una sin embargo que le creó un escozor y sencillamente no pudo dejar de pensar en los cortos segundos que se detuvo a meditar. _Sokka_. Su mente le exigía encontrarlo, algo más grande que eso aún le picaba fuertemente en el pecho y la sangre se le iba a la cabeza hasta darle la impresión de que iba a estallar. Entendió entonces que no podía hacer más que ir a buscarlo, a rescatarlo, a ayudarlo, o solo a asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que seguía de pie. Era necesario, incluso parecía una necesidad.

Sintió a Katara mirarla y encontró en sus ojos una súplica que no necesitaba expresar en palabras. Toph asintió y Katara supo que le había llegado el mensaje. Aun si Katara no se lo hubiera pedido, ella lo sentía como su responsabilidad, como su más grande _deseo_ en ese momento. Maldijo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por los estragos de una batalla a lo largo de unas pocas calles de la ciudad, sintiendo los bordes irregulares de las casas quemados y a muchos civiles escondidos en los alrededores. Sintió un dolor en el estómago cuando entendió que gran parte de todo eso era su culpa, que ella había abandonado la Ciudad y como Jefa de Policía debía ser la primera que estuviera al frente de una ardua batalla, y ahora había involucrado gente inocente, había comprometido a sus hombres y había puesto en peligro a Sokka.

Negó, moviéndose por otra cuadra, palpando con su habilidad los alrededores en aquella irremediable búsqueda. Quiso convencerse de que era su deber buscarlo, que él era un concejal y que debía proteger su bienestar como parte de su trabajo. Sin embargo y contradictorio a su premisa, cada segundo que transcurría se convertía en un suplicio para ella, en un ahogado y doloroso grito interno, en un desgarrador golpe en el alma. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y la duda comenzó a invadirla hasta hacerla flaquear.

La culpa fue lo primero en apretar su garganta y pronto se volvió en arrepentimiento y sofocante preocupación que en segundos ya no le cabía en el pecho, que sentía que explotaría. Sus manos temblaron desesperadas y la ansiedad se apoderó de su pensamiento. La lógica y la realidad la abandonaron ante tantos negativos pensamientos, ante la premisa que pintaba delante de ella y que la volvía loca, que la hizo dejar de sentir que era la Jefa de Policía en su deber de buscar un concejal del gobierno. Era ella, Toph, en bruto, buscando a su viejo mejor amigo, a esa risa al fondo de sus pensamientos, al tonto que la había hecho reír y también llorar, era ella buscando a su _otra mitad_. 

Se detuvo cuando la carretera se cortó bruscamente y sintió unos pasos a unos metros de ella andando a prisa en su dirección. — ¡Jefa Beifong! — llamó aquel hombre, apresurado, pero ella no se movió de su lugar, demasiado inmersa en lo que haría, en lo que sucedía. 

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó a Saiko - _su segundo al mando_ -, girando suavemente su rostro en su dirección.

— Ese tipo... convirtió el piso en lava y después abrió un hoyo en la tierra... cayeron por ahí pero...

— ¿Y el general Sokka? — interrumpió a su segundo al mando, ya sin disfrazar su interés y nerviosismo.

—No sé... estaba aquí conmigo cuando todo eso pasó... probablemente lo arrastró hasta ese hoyo, no pude verlo porque el edificio me cayó encima — Toph asintió ante esa información y trató de concentrarse en ese agujero en el piso, un boquete demasiado grande y caliente, no debía haber pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había hecho. Aún tenía tiempo.

—Busca a Katara y ayuden a la gente, yo me encargo del resto — su segundo al mando apenas asintió cuando Toph saltó directamente al hoyo, sin ninguna clase de vacilación o duda, parecía estar dando el todo por el todo. Y tal vez en _realidad_ así era.

Cayó sobre una rocosa superficie, claramente de lava seca, sintiendo su corazón agitarse fuertemente al sentir aquel lugar vacío. Un incesante ruido en su corazón se hizo grave y tuvo mucho miedo, quiso largarse a llorar, quiso correr muy fuerte hasta poder encontrar paz, hasta _encontrarlo_ , y la idea contradictoria de estar perdiéndolo la azotó y la puso nerviosa. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba y que cada segundo era una pérdida de tiempo, que cada instante era fundamental y no podía darse el lujo de fallar, sus pensamientos le repetían constante un pitido alarmante y recriminatorio. Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Sentía que iba a fallar.

— ¿Toph…? — la voz, _su_ voz, se escuchó a su lado y cortó su impetuoso tren de ideas. Parpadeó varias veces y giró sobre sus talones un par de veces, sintiéndose extraña cuando notó que de hecho no podía sentirlo, dudando un segundo si había sido su imaginación traicionándola y su voz llamándola era solo el producto de su mente, una de tantas alucinaciones suyas jugándole una mala broma en el peor de los momentos posibles. Sin embargo, rompiendo ese silencioso preámbulo unos pies sonaron en las rocas y finalmente el cuerpo de ese hombre fue _visible_ para la chica, quien pudo percibir su vibración y saber con esto el lugar exacto donde se encontraba. —Yo… estaba tratando de subir por esas maderas pero…

No terminó su explicación, los brazos de Toph lo rodearon sorpresivamente con una posesividad que no creyó posible. El lugar estaba endemoniadamente oscuro y húmedo, ajeno y lejano, tan profundamente silencioso que la quietud lograba abrumarlos y ambos pensaron casi convencidos que lo que estaba ocurriendo era parte de su imaginación, que era un sueño, uno retorcido y que pronto terminaría, que ambos despertarían sobre sus camas una vez más, en soledad. El latido de él contra su rostro fue suficiente para saber que no era un sueño, para reconocerlo y entenderlo, para suspirar en alivio y en calma, aun temblando por la conmoción y la reciente desesperación que culminaba en un cruce de emociones endemoniadamente fuerte.

—Estaba tan preocupada — susurró sin querer hacerlo, las palabras se habían escapado como seda fina de entre su boca, con tanta crudeza y veracidad que le picó la lengua, que golpeó los oídos de él con la fuerza de todo aquel revuelto sentimiento, de las sensaciones a flor de piel que la chica destilaba y él prácticamente podía acariciar entre sus dedos. Se aferró a ella con la misma fuerza, con la misma necesidad, con el mismo sentimiento de encontrarse y saberse completos, saberse ahí, de pie, como antes, como siempre, como nunca más.

—Estoy aquí… tranquila — susurró él en su oído y pegó sin alguna clase de vergüenza o vacilación su rostro a la frente de ella, posando sus labios tan suavemente en esa descubierta piel que aquello parecía un bello gesto, limpio y puro, más que un crudo y frio beso en su rostro.

Eso fue sin embargo lo que los despertó a los dos de su ensoñación, lo que les recordó lo sucedido y los jaló fuertemente de vuelta al presente, al dolor, al abandono, a la _separación_. Parecieron conectados en el momento en que se soltaron y retrocedieron un par de pasos, incluso lucieron sincronizados a la hora de tomar aire fuertemente y preferir girar a otro lado la cabeza, con negación.

A la cabeza de Toph le llegó todo tan vívidamente con esa caricia que sintió el dolor agobiarla nuevamente, tenía tanto tiempo que no estaba así de cerca de Sokka que la impropiedad había ganado ante aquella caricia tan conocida y secretamente añorada en un ahora al que ya no pertenecía. A su mente vino Zuko y se regañó a sí misma, por haber sido demasiado débil y haberse dejado guiar y dudar tan fácilmente, por no haber mantenido firme sus prioridades y dejarse llevar por sentimientos del pasado, por cosas que ahora se suponía que ya no tenían significado. Frunció, y junto a la calma de saberlo bien y la tranquilidad que le dio aquel breve abrazo, volvió a su mente el rencor y los problemas pasados, colocando su rostro serio al sentirse patética por haberse preocupado tanto, por haber estado histérica todo ese tiempo hasta hallarlo.

Sí, Sokka era su amigo y parte del equipo Avatar, pero entendió también que aquella preocupación no había sido normal y se decepcionó de sí misma, se incomodó y se sintió absurda. Sokka tragó fuertemente y llevó sus ojos a donde sabía que estaba ella, aun sin poder verla por la oscuridad. Sintió una revoltura parecida a la de Toph, aquel abrazo y aquella sinceridad después de tantos años que la maestra tierra se la había pasado tratándolo mal e ignorándolo le hizo traer sentimientos del pasado que también creyó abandonados, o más bien, que _intentó_ desechar.

La intimidad de aquel sintió los envolvió en incomodidad, en un aura llena de tensión, de palabras que debieron haber salido hacía mucho tiempo y de vastos arrepentimientos. Toph apretó los labios y suspiró hondo por la nariz, no quería seguir ahí porque estar así de cerca y a solas con él le traía demasiados recuerdos y sensaciones, demasiada tristeza y reclamos que no dijo en su momento y no quería repetir en su mente ahora, ya no tenía caso, nada de eso lo tenía, toda esa atmosfera estaba fuera de lugar. No era momento para sentir de nuevo cosas que habían terminado, se había dejado llevar por la añoranza de los buenos tiempos y la preocupación, nada más, se dijo, convencida, ahí ya no había nada más. No, no quería, nunca más.

— ¿Nos vamos? — murmuró Toph, bastante nerviosa y con una renovada presura y frialdad, una que aunque había usado los últimos años, a Sokka pareció dolerle, como la primera vez, como _cada_ vez.

No respondió con palabras, solo camino un poco hasta ella y se quedó quieto, esperando por la acción de su tierra control. El suelo tembló suavemente y se desprendió el pedazo de superficie donde ambos estaban parados. Sokka se balanceó un poco ante las vibraciones y el movimiento a lo que Toph se mantuvo indiferente, incluso aceleró el movimiento adrede, queriendo lucir ajena a él, mostrando fortaleza y rechazo para contradecir su corazón que aun latía más fuerte de lo que debía ante su cercanía.

Los ojos de Sokka la miraron de reojo, con curiosidad y el sentimentalismo fresco reflejado en ellos, percibiendo apenas su figura cuando la luz comenzó a llegar hasta ellos, quedándose con sus ojos pegados a esa mujer, aguardando porque la luz se hiciera presente y poder finalmente mirar aquel tan conocido rostro. El trozo de tierra llegó a la superficie casi al mismo tiempo que Sokka pudo contemplarla completamente, sin embargo, lejano a la idea que él esperaba, su quijada se apretó con demencia que incluso fue capaz de lastimarse. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, algo endemoniadamente duro aprisionó su garganta y el color se le fue de toda la piel, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no quería creer lo que _había ahí_.

Toph notó aquel cambio brusco en el ritmo cardiaco de Sokka y entendió que estaba alterado por alguna razón. Se preguntó si algo malo estaba pasando pero al tener una _imagen_ de su silueta a su lado comprendió que de hecho el guerrero la estaba mirando. Frunció ante aquello y giró suavemente el rostro a él en interrogativa, sin entender por supuesto que en realidad los ojos del jefe concejal estaban puestos sobre su cabeza, más específicamente en aquella pequeña y dorada pieza que brillaba sobre su abultada cabellera negra. 

El enojo se intensificó en el guerrero del sur y la palidez en su rostro fue reemplazada por un rojo vivo, la sangre bombeaba desenfrenada a su cabeza por la ira y el arrebatador sentimiento de furia destructiva que nacía en él. Toph frunció al sentirlo aún más agitado y trató de poner sus ojos en los de él para hacer más clara su duda ante su reacción. Sin embargo, al verla mirarlo con esa expresión de no entender nada sólo creó más caos dentro de la mente de Sokka, quien sintió un sinfín de palabras aglomerándose en la punta de su lengua, todas reclamos filosos, tonterías cargadas de recelo y groserías que no supo ni siquiera de dónde venían.

La odió mientras sus ojos brillantes la recorrían y la encontraba cubierta por esas telas finas y elegantes de acabado rojo, cada centímetro de su piel que destilaba pertenecer a _otro_. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir que estaba preocupada por él cuando se paseaba por ahí con todo eso puesto? ¿Cómo fingía interés por su bienestar cuando al mismo tiempo le restregaba que ya estaba y _era_ de alguien más? ¿Con qué derecho lo había abrazado y confundido? ¡Él no había pedido ser rescatado en primer lugar! ¡ _Hipócrita_!

— ¡Sokka! — la voz de Katara lo distrajo y enseguida notó que los hombres de Toph junto a su hermana estaban llegando a ellos con prisa. — ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! — soltó conmocionada y trató de abrazarlo, siendo rechazada al instante por el hombre, quien pasó de ella y dio largas zancadas para tomar distancia.

—No necesito que me cuides, Katara. No soy tan débil o tan idiota cómo crees — soltó aquello con irritación, y aunque claramente no estaba enojado con su hermana, la indirecta llegó a donde quería y Toph frunció los labios en molestia, ahora se sentía aún más tonta por haberse preocupado por ese imbécil mal agradecido, ni siquiera entendía que le estaba molestando, así que decidió pasar de él, no tenía caso y no era su problema los asuntos con el jefe concejal, de todos modos.

— El enemigo escapó, Jefa — dijo uno de ellos y Toph asintió, cruzándose de brazos, pensativa.

—Vamos a la oficina de policía, hay muchas cosas de qué hablar y demasiado por hacer. Manden un halcón a Ba Sing Se y avisen al Avatar, que vuelvan de inmediato — ordenó y los tipos asintieron velozmente. — Me quedaré hasta resolver todo esto. Necesitaré que nos acompañen a la comisaria — les habló a los hermanos de la tribu agua, con tanta seriedad producto de lo recién acontecido que Katara por un momento se sintió bajo arresto.

— Bien, te alcanzaré allá, primero necesito llevar a Kya y a Bumi al templo del aire… ¿Lin vino con ellos? — preguntó con amabilidad, lanzando sutilmente su invitación a cuidar a su hija.

—No, ella está en la Nación del Fuego, es mejor que se quede allá, está en buenas manos — le sonrió suavemente al rechazar su oferta y Katara asintió más para sí misma.

— ¿Podemos ir de una maldita vez? — Sokka gruño a su lado y rompió la amable y amistosa atmósfera que había entre ellas, ganándose un rostro de desagrado por parte de las dos.

—Los espero allá, me voy yendo — apenas dijo eso se impulsó con su tierra control y salió de ahí a gran velocidad, dejando al par de hermanos en un momento de tensión y de extrañeza, en un silencio que no uno de los dos parecía lo suficientemente valiente para romper.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — soltó finalmente Katara luego de que ni uno de los dos se moviera de su lugar por varios minutos.

—No tengo ningún problema, ¿cuál es el tuyo? — trató de voltearle las cosas pero la morena negó, girándose a él y colocando las manos en jarras, totalmente maternal.

—Sólo admite que te molestó verla _así_ … — Sokka bufó y se dio media vuelta para quitarse los ojos recriminatorios de la otra de encima.

— ¿Por qué me molestaría? Todos sabemos que anda con… con _él_ … — dijo, agitando su mano al decir aquello en el aire, con toda la ironía que el cuerpo le permitía.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre, Sokka? ¿De verdad? — el mencionado gruñó y se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado de las palabras de su hermana. —No seas infantil, eso solo era cuestión de tiempo, tienes que dejar a un lado tus problemas…

— ¿Yo? ¿El del problema soy yo, Katara? ¡Ella fue ahí dentro y me abrazó como si le importara todavía! ¡Y luego va por ahí con esa corona estúpida anunciando a los cuatro vientos que es la esposa de Zuko! ¡¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza esa mujer?! — gritó, ya sin poder contenerse, girándose a la maestra agua con violencia que de nuevo no iba dirigida hacia ella.

— ¡No, ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, Sokka?! ¡Es obvio que ella estuviera preocupada y por eso lo hizo cuando te encontró! Que lo de ustedes haya terminado no significa que no puedan ser amigos, además, seguro que aún no se casan, tal vez solo están anunciando su compromiso, y sobre eso, ¿a ti qué demonios te tiene que importar? — Sokka gruñó y dejó ir un suave grito frustrado al aire, en el fondo sabía que su hermana tenía razón.

—Sólo, no entiendo porque tiene que venir _así_ a Ciudad República — Katara rió por lo bajo y aquella risilla descolocó al moreno, quien le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Ella no tiene por qué contenerse, Sokka, mucho menos por ti. Seguramente no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, esto era una emergencia. Ya basta Sokka, supérala de una vez — el guerrero negó fuertemente ante aquello y volvió a lanzar sus ojos fieros sobre su hermana.

—Yo no tengo nada que superar, no había nada entre ella y yo desde el principio — intentó refutar, tontamente.

— Deja de fingir que no la quieres, admite que la perdiste y que eso te _duele_ , acepta que ya es feliz con alguien más. Olvídala y déjala seguir con su vida, sigue también tú con la tuya de una maldita vez — Sokka apretó los labios y la miró con furia y reclamo, no podía creer que su dulce hermana estuviera diciéndole esas cosas a él. — Deja de actuar como un tonto cretino, y si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no le reclamas? ¿Por qué no le dices algo a ella directamente? — Katara se cruzó de brazos y frunció la frente, furiosa con la actitud de su hermano mayor. —Quizá, no eres lo suficientemente valiente, ¿no? — se burló con clara intención de causarle dolor, provocándolo justo en el orgullo, donde sabía que más le dolía.

—Tú no sabes nada, Katara, así que no te metas — su voz sonó dura y fría, decidiéndose a marcharse finalmente, pasando de ella y empujándola suavemente a un lado con el brazo para quitarla de su camino.

Se marchó entre las calles, hecho una furia, con demasiados sentimientos frescos y viejos sobre él, y en su dudoso y furioso andar, una parte de su mente le dijo que Katara tenía razón, que quizá, realmente _necesitaba_ decirle algo a ella. Y esta vez, parecía que era su última oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos cayeron de nuevo en aquella chica y su semblante se ensombreció. Su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo por enésima vez y, aunque ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de policía, seguía portando sobre su cabeza aquella dorada y brillante pieza que hacía a Sokka temblar en irritación, en mucha frustración. La miró hablar y hablar sin una especie de final pero de aquellas órdenes que daba a sus subordinados no entendió ni media palabra, se sentía incapaz de escuchar, o en realidad, se sentía reacio a querer oírla a _ella_.

Frunció de nuevo y por un segundo le pareció verla sonreír, como si estuviera disfrutando en su fuero interno de su rabieta, la cual seguramente que ella sentía a través de sus pies. Gruñó para sí mismo y trató inútilmente de desviar la atención a su hermana, que a su lado cuidaba atentamente de Tenzin que asustado miraba con grandes ojos abiertos a los uniformados que corrían por todos lados en los pasillos fuera de la oficina de la Jefa de policía.

— Escolten a Katara y su hermano hasta la Isla del Templo del Aire, quiero que se queden un par de hombres ahí hasta que el Avatar regrese. Podrían buscar atacarla y a sus hijos ahora que está sola — dijo Toph a su segundo al mando, quién asintió a su deber.

— Yo no necesito protección — murmuró Sokka para sí mismo, pero fue claramente escuchado por todos ahí.

— Bien, entonces solo a Katara y los hijos de Aang. No desperdicien fuerzas en idiotas _mal agradecidos_ — el guerrero del sur bufó irritado y ofendido ante eso, pero la Jefa ya no le estaba presentando atención, había comenzado a andar fuera de su oficina con presura, seguida de cerca por su mano derecha.

Katara se levantó cuando dos guardias le ofrecieron su compañía y se dispusieron a andar al puerto para volver con Bumi y Kya, que aguardaban en aquella apartada isla. Sokka miró a su hermana darle una seña discreta para partir, pero el moreno frunció el ceño, se sentía enrabietado aún, no entendía porque Toph tenía tanta saña en contra suya y al tiempo tampoco entendía del todo su propio enojo. Había esperado tanto por una oportunidad de encarar a la bandida ciega pero había llegado a su límite, estaba harto.

— Adelántate, volveré después es un bote — avisó a su hermana con la voz cargada de furia mal direccionada, saliendo a grandes pasos por el pasillo, siguiendo a gran velocidad a Toph antes de que esta terminara por desaparecer en la lejanía entre el bullicio de toda esa gente.

—Si vienes a rogar por protección, olvidado, estamos llenos — la voz de ella se adelantó a cualquier cosa al haberlo sentido venir, soltándole aquellas palabras con desprecio y remarcada ironía, deteniéndose apenas los segundos que duro su frase antes de hacer amago de reanudar su marcha y poder alejarse finalmente de él.

—De hecho quiero hablar contigo, _Jefa_... — bramó él con la misma voracidad, como si estuvieran a punto de molerse ahí mismo a golpes.

—Bien, te escucho —Toph se giró para tenerlo de frente y sonrió confiada, incluso luciendo divertida una vez más al sentirlo temblar de irritación.

— Necesito que sea a solas — los ojos azules del guerrero de la tribu agua miraron a Saiko, quién parecía incómodo con la tensión y enojo que parecía haber entre ellos dos.

— No hace falta, si quieres hablar que sea sobre lo que acaba de pasar y frente él — Sokka apretó los labios en disgusto y entendió que Toph lo estaba haciendo adrede, con la intención de molestarlo hasta hacerlo estallar. La odió de nuevo, odió la contradicción de sus actos, detestó que lo hubiera abrazado antes y haber parecido tan preocupada, haberle hecho pensar que su vieja amiga seguía ahí, para luego darle la espalda y comportarse de esa _fría_ e indiferente manera, como desconocidos, o peor aún, como _enemigos_.

—De verdad necesitamos hablar — sus palabras salieron apenas entre una fila de dientes apretados, dándole una clara señal de que estaba apenas conteniendo su rabia. Toph pensó en jugar un poco más, en burlarse de él por venganza a su maltrato de hacía un rato y por su estupidez misma en general, pero era consciente de que algo había hecho enojar mucho a Sokka contra ella, y aunque no sabía que era _-cuando a su criterio la enojada debería ser ella_ -, él estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo en privado, sí ella alargaba aquello un poco más seguro que terminaría haciéndole un escándalo ahí mismo y ya tenía demasiado problemas con los cuales lidiar como para sumarle cosas estúpidas de un completo idiota.

—Bien, vamos a mi oficina. Saiko, te encargo el resto —habló con ese tono estoico que no iba nada con ella, pasando de largo a los dos hombres para tomar la delantera de regreso a su acogedora oficina al final del pasillo.

Sokka la siguió de cerca susurrando suaves maldiciones mientras finalmente volvían a estar de pie ahí. Para su suerte Katara ya se había ido y no había más que silencio en aquel lugar, cerrando detrás de sí para generar el ambiente apartado y ajeno que él necesitaba, que era menester para poder dejar libre su lengua con ella, para poder despotricar lo que se le viniera en gana, lo que tenía para decir.

— ¿A qué rayos crees que estás jugando? — soltó enfurecido, casi gritando, haciendo que Toph girara sobre sus talones para estar de frente, en total incredulidad, en duda, había esperado alguna tontería pero aquello superaba al mismo Sokka, no sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué estoy jugando de qué? — su voz sonó igualmente irritada, torciendo el rostro en un enfado que nació al instante que aquella extraña reclamación la tocó.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, eh? ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder con _eso_? — Toph parpadeó muchas veces y negó, sin entender ni media palabra, tratando de enfocar a Sokka para dejar entre ver su incomprensión. — ¿Vas a _jugar_ a ser la Reina de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Crees que esa tontería te va a servir? — la bandida ciega entendió finalmente a que iba todo eso y su expresión mutó un segundo a sorpresa, a un shock que la embargó. El odio fue lo segundo en venirse encima de ella y sus labios se fruncieron en una ira aún mayor que la del guerrero del sur, dejando ver sus dientes apretados en su naciente e iracunda rabieta.

— ¿Eso a ti qué mierda te importa? — bramó con aquella intensidad que sólo ella podía, tratando de salir de ahí al instante, no tenía caso quedarse a oírlo, a escuchar boberías que no tenían sentido, él era el último en el mundo en tener derecho de opinar sobre lo que ella haría. No pudo irse, sin embargo, al tratar de llegar a su puerta Sokka se interpuso rabioso, sosteniéndola por los brazos para no dejarla ir. — Hazte a un lado, imbécil — trató de quitarlo del camino, no le costaba nada hacerlo en realidad, solo un movimiento de su cuerpo haría falta para mandarlo a volar a un lado y al tiempo darle su merecido por entrometido, pero la lengua de Sokka fue más rápida que su decisión y la hizo de nueva cuenta frenar en seco.

— ¿Cómo puedes pasearte por ahí con esa ridícula corona en la cabeza? ¿No lo entiendes, Toph? ¡Vas a cometer un grave error! — su rostro se pintó de rojo por toda la rabia que sintió al oír aquello, dando un paso hacia atrás para quedar de frente al hombre, dejando ver a través de sus escuetos ojos el enfado y la indignación.

— ¿Error, Sokka? ¿Vamos a hablar de errores? ¡Bien! — el moreno tembló un momento en su sitio al ver que había provocado a Toph, mirando con un dejo de sorpresa el rostro ahora endemoniado de la que fue su mejor amiga. — ¿Por qué no comenzamos hablando del error que fue haberte conocido? Del error que fue confiar en ti, de lo estúpida que fui pensando que eras mi amigo, ¡que te importaba! — lo picó con uno de sus dedos fuertemente y Sokka apretó los ojos un momento, adolorido. —Si yo quiero pasearme con la corona de la Nación del Fuego, o del reino Tierra, la tribu agua o si incluso me casara con Aang, a ti te debería importar menos que poco, ¿no? ¿Por qué no haces lo que haces siempre y sólo finges que nada te importa? ¿Por qué ahora actúas como si lo que yo haga te interesara algo? Lo dejaste claro la última vez, ¡así que hazte a un maldito lado! — trató de empujarlo de nuevo, sintiendo la sangre golpear las sientes en su cabeza y su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, debía irse antes de que todo aquello acabara mal. Para su sorpresa fue detenida de nuevo por los brazos de Sokka, quién la sostuvo fuertemente para no dejarla partir, interponiéndose en su camino a la fuerza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Toph. Fuiste _tú_ la que me sacó de su vida, yo... ¡creí que teníamos algo _especial_! — el sonido en seco que tronó después ante aquellas palabras pareció dejar ensordecido al mundo entero, dejado a los dos participes volando en una extraña y vacilante situación.

Sokka, con los ojos abiertos al tope se llevó la mano al rostro, más específicamente a su mejilla, donde la palma abierta de la chica había dado duramente contra de sí. Toph, quieta en su lugar y con la cabeza gacha, negó levemente, después volvió negar, esta vez fuerte e insistentemente.

— ¡No te atreves a decir que teníamos algo especial!, ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a culparme a mí de que todo entre nosotros se acabara?! — su voz, más que exaltada, más que enfurecida, sonó claramente dolida. Apretó los puños y sintió su mano arder, sus ojos arder, sus mismas entrañas incinerarse. Quiso quedarse sorda o incluso quiso tener el poder de olvidar, de volar, de desaparecer. Hubiera querido arrancar a Sokka del suelo pero una parte de ella que no entendía, la detuvo, en contra de su propia voluntad.

— ¡Por qué así lo fue! Lo que teníamos era perfecto, estábamos bien, éramos felices, lo nuestro, _así_ como era, estaba bien para mí. ¡Pero te fuiste con Zuko en la primera oportunidad que tuviste! — reclamó en su defensa, sonando igualmente airado, ofendido aún y lleno de rencor al decir aquello, su odio a su viejo amigo se coló por sus palabras y Toph sintió los celos claramente filtrados en aquella frase sin sentido.

— ¿Qué yo me fui con Zuko? ¡¿Y qué hay de lo que _tú_ hacías?! ¿Para eso no tienes memoria? — Sokka frunció en extrañeza, sincero en su desconocimiento. — ¡Dices que era perfecto, ¿eh?! ¿Dices eras feliz? ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si yo estaba bien con... _eso_? ¡¿Alguna vez te preguntaste lo que yo sentía por ti?! — gritó sobre su rostro, golpeando su mano en contra de su agitado pecho. Sokka perdió el aliento ante aquello y la furia en su rostro cesó, la inquietud y la adrenalina se sustituyeron por culpa, por entendimiento que lentamente parecía recorrer su ser. La miró desde su altura con vacilación e incredulidad, con sorpresa. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba entendiendo? ¿Acaso Toph...? ¿Y entonces él...?

— Toph, yo... — quiso decir algo pero no hubieron palabras que describieran su reciente descubrimiento, su dolor al momento de la comprensión.

— Esto se acabó, _Sokka_ , déjame irme — pidió con el último aliento de dignidad que le quedaba, con la última sensación de cordura antes de que la paciencia se le agotara.

—No, Toph, espera... esto aún no se acaba — la detuvo una vez más, forcejeando casi torpemente contra la fortaleza de aquella mujer, diciendo aquellas palabras entre el tambaleante sentimentalismo de la desesperación. —Si tú te casas yo... entonces _sí_ voy a perderte... — Recibió otro golpe en el rostro ante aquello a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido musitadas con fervor, con una especie de ruego. Tan cerca como estaban no pudo esquivar aquel nuevo golpe que impactó de lleno en su rostro, pero tampoco desistió, no la soltó ni un poco y no quito su inamovible posición frente a la puerta, impidiéndole que pudiera irse.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — lo golpeó de nuevo, y seguido de eso, otra vez. Sokka solo pudo apretar el rostro y sentir en la boca el sabor a sangre, pero no se rindió. Toph se separó para tomar distancia de apenas unos pasos, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, como si fuera a desmayarse, como si ya no pudiera respirar. — ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?! ¡¿Por qué _ahora_?! — no giró a él, solo gritó en su lugar, ya sin importarle que hubiera personas a unos metros fuera de la privacidad de una delgada puerta. — Me perdiste hace mucho tiempo, Sokka... y ni siquiera te diste cuenta... — el guerrero de la tribu agua sintió que más allá de los golpes sobre su rostro, el dolor de esa idea, el dolor al oírla llamarlo por su nombre como a un desconocido, lo lastimó sobremanera.

Bajó la mirada con culpa y arrepentimiento, recargándose en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir, era un imbécil y lo sabía, pero había demasiado qué extrañar, demasiado qué sentir, demasiadas sensaciones y emociones a las que siempre se había negado y ahora parecían cernirse alrededor de su cuello, ahogándolo.

No, no tenía derecho de mantenerla ahí, debía hacerse a un lado y dejarla partir hacia el camino que ella había elegido, debía aceptar su derrota y admitir que Katara tenía razón, que era momento de superarla, de superarse también, de tratar de no mirarla y sentir celos, sentir rabia y querer volver sobre sus pies en el tiempo. Toph estaba en lo cierto, la había dejado ir, la había perdido a causa de sus propios actos, y ahora, la última esperanza que quedaba sobre su cabeza, la última oportunidad de poder soñar e imaginar que las cosas podían ser como antes, se limitaban y se planteaban ahí mismo, en ese segundo, en ese lugar, en la punzante y vacilante oportunidad de hacerla desistir en un matrimonio que lo dejaba a él completamente fuera, en el olvido, en un pasado que para él picaba fuertemente en su presente, en cada día, en su cotidianidad.

—Entonces dímelo, Toph, dime qué vas a casarte y que serás feliz. Dímelo para que yo te crea, convénceme de que ya no sientes nada por mí, de que no me necesitas como yo te necesito, de que lo amas a _él_ , de que lo nuestro quedó en el olvido y que te he perdido — habló fluido antes de que el valor se le escapara de las manos la y terminara por cerrarse en su orgullo y vanidad, mirándola nuevamente, con intensidad y cariño que ella desconoció. —Dime que estás convencida de casarte, de renunciar a todo por él, de renunciar a mí y de renunciar a ti _misma_ en el proceso — la miró negar y darle la espalda, como si tuviera que pensar en la respuesta, pero no, en realidad, no hacía falta.

— Tenías razón, no estaba segura de hacerlo — se movió en su lugar al decir aquello y de un giro fuerte lo encaró, moviendo sus vacíos ojos sobre él, mostrando en estos el dolor de la traición, el rencor acumulado por años, el abandono y con esto, la determinación. — Pero ahora que te tengo enfrente, ahora que hablo contigo otra vez, me hace saber y estar segura de que quiero hacerlo. De qué _voy_ a hacerlo — el rostro de Sokka se frunció en dolor y tristeza, viajando su mirada entre aquellos ojos grises que lo acusaban. —Y voy a casarme con él, y voy a ser la madre de sus hijos, y voy a hacerlo feliz como _él_ me hace feliz... y voy a vivir a su lado... para siempre, y en esas noches entre sus brazos, nunca volveré a pensar en ti — soltó, sobrepasada, avanzando a él hasta quedar a medio paso, mostrando su amenaza, su decisión.

— Entonces dime porqué parecías tan preocupada, porqué sentí que tus brazos me necesitaban... dime qué ya no me quieres, que ya no sientes nada — pidió, como una exigencia, angostando sus ojos y sosteniéndola una vez más por las muñecas.

— Ya no te quiero, Sokka — musitó la mujer, entre dientes, soltando aquello como un susurro mortal a unos centímetros de él. —Ya no siento nada por ti — agregó en el mismo tono, con saña, con furia contenida que se filtraban entre sus labios como un siseo afilado, como un bramido.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué me lo dices mientras lloras? — hasta ese momento, como un cristal quebrándose, Toph sintió sobre su rostro sus propias lágrimas, saboreó el salado del dolor, de su _mentira_. Parpadeó como si quisiera ocultarlas, desaparecerlas, pero solamente cayeron más y más, como finos diamantes, como pequeños traidores, como palabras que atrapadas en su garganta la herían y el dolor transmutaba a sus ojos y la quebraba, filtrando físicamente sus añejados sentimientos.

Sokka no dijo nada más, mirar su rostro desconcertado ante su propio llanto rompió la máscara de frío que se había colocado sobre ella, que la había ocultado. Aprisionó su rostro entre sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos limpió algunas lágrimas, sintió su cálida piel, sintió su temblor, su miedo, su indecisión y con esto, su _amor_.

La besó duramente, tan brusco como todo él se permitía. Ella no se resistió, ella no obedeció a la voz en su cabeza que le dijo que lo alejara, que se marchara, que todo eso no tenía cabida, que no podía pasar.

Al contrario de su razón, sus brazos lo rodearon y lo pegaron a su cuerpo, sus labios lo buscaron y probó ansiosa su tan añorado sabor. Sokka la apretó con más fuerza, la rodeó de la cintura, la acarició sobre la ropa, la recorrió en un segundo con sus manos y sus dedos que parecían haberla extrañado tanto que se sintió vivir, como si la vida le hubiera regresado de un golpe.

La cargó suavemente por las piernas, sin separar un momento sus bocas, moviéndose lo suficiente hasta poderla colocar sobre el escritorio de madera, sin importarle que tirara todas las hojas y cosas de la superficie al suelo, sin trascendencia. Ella, sentada sobre aquel mueble de madera, _no pudo ver_ , se aferró al cuello de Sokka y lo besó con pasión, con prisa, como si este fuese a desaparecer de entre sus manos. Como una fantasía.

Él, con la torpeza de sus actos, con la urgencia de su ser, le quitó con presura el uniforme, la parte _inferior_ del uniforme. Ella apenas lo ayudó, dejando caer sus pantalones, haciendo a un lado la armadura para poder pegar sus cuerpos. Fueron las manos de ella las que le quitaron a él el cinturón, fue su deseo el que la hizo deshacer el nudo y palpar la hombría del guerrero hasta poder acunarlo entre sus piernas.

Entró en ella como lo hizo mucho tiempo atrás, la hizo suya en el acto frenético e incluso aberrante, de forma salvaje y desorganizada, furiosa, apasionada. Ella no quiso saber nada más, desde su lugar en su ahora _completa_ ceguera solo sintió las manos de Sokka, sólo fue consciente de su piel, de su ser, de él siendo y estando una vez más en ella.

No hubo más ruidos que el de sus cuerpos en aquel pecaminoso acto, no más que suspiros entrecortados, de suplicas imaginarias, de promesas que no ocurrirían.

Ahí, en los brazos de otro hombre, en el acto más bajo, instintivo y carnal del ser, ella cometió posiblemente el error más grande de su vida.

Con los labios pegados a alguien que debió olvidar, la corona dorada sobre su cabeza brillaba.

[...]

Caminó nerviosa y sintió su corazón volver a apretarse dentro de su pecho. Había estado evitando a Sokka luego de lo que sucedió entre ellos durante los días que pasó en Ciudad República, temiendo siempre por este nuevo momento, por su reencuentro con el Señor del Fuego.

Había pensado que tras el ataque a Ciudad República Zuko volvería al lado de Aang a investigar, pero había ido de regreso directo a su Nación a proteger a su gente, o al menos eso es lo que le habían comunicado brevemente a ella en aquellos tres días arreglando asuntos policiales en su tan querido trabajo. Pero había llegado el momento de hablar, de estar juntos una vez más.

Se movió nerviosa por el pasillo y sintió sus pies temblar, lo sucedido hacía unos días la tenía sumamente inquieta y culpable, aquel día había escapado apenas y no había querido hablar más con el Jefe Concejal, no había nada de qué hablar en realidad. Todo, en su mente ahora calmada, no había sido otra cosa más que un terrible error. Una falsedad, una hipocresía por parte de ella, por parte de los dos.

Y Zuko no merecía eso, nadie merecía lo acontecido, había sido demasiado endeble, los recuerdos la habían abrumado pero en realidad no había algo como dar marcha atrás. Incluso si dudaba, incluso si una parte de ella sabía que aún lo quería. No había una verdadera razón para volver a estar con Sokka, nunca más. En ningún sentido, esta vez era menester dejar todo finalmente atrás.

Aun así había muchas cosas que le provocaban fuertes enredos en su fuero interno, miedos que sentía que no podía sobrellevar, pero debía hacerlo y entenderlo, debía afrontarlos y ser fuerte, tomar las decisiones correctas, para ella, para Zuko, para Lin. Y así seguir, hacer lo que era realmente correcto. Hacer lo que era mejor.

No había mentido cuando le había dicho a Sokka que no estaba segura de una boda, pero ahora, tras lo sucedido, lo estaba. Iba a casarse esta vez sin rechistar, sin dudar, sí Zuko se lo pedía iba a responder en brevedad y se encargaría de que aquello sucediera lo más pronto posible, que no hubiera fallos, que fuera casi inmediato. Porque era lo mejor para todos, y porque era una forma de calmar la culpa, de _compensar_ la balanza, de complacer a Zuko que no había hecho otra cosa más que ser sincero, más que quererla, más que ayudarla y entenderla.

Y ahora estaba andando a su despacho, a donde el joven líder aguardaba en soledad, casi como si la esperara, como si la sintiera. Un segundo se emocionó, ya no podía esperar por volver a estar juntos, por sostener su mano, por saber que todo estaba _bien_ , por sentirse una vez más entre sus brazos protegida y recibir su amor, por borrar con sus besos nuevamente la boca de aquel Guerrero del sur, por aquel hipócrita traidor.

Abrió la puerta y al instante el aire pesado la aprisionó. Él estaba al fondo, de espaldas a ella, quizá estaba mirando por la ventana, no lo sabía en su eterna ceguera, pero sí podía sentir un aura extraña, sintió el latido del corazón del Señor del Fuego acelerarse cuando la encontró dentro, y para su desgracia, un ritmo que de inmediato la alertó.

— Toph, te esperaba — su voz sonó pasiva, pero en ella llevaba un roce afilado que no ella entendió.

— ¿Pasa algo, porque estás en penumbras? — quiso bromear al respecto de su condición hablando del entorno como si de verdad pudiera verlo. No sabía por supuesto que no se equivocaba, que los candelabros estaban apagados, que Zuko ni siquiera podía ver algo más que su borrosa silueta entre las sombras de la habitación, que aguardaba como un demente en la soledad y oscura noche a mitad de aquella fría habitación.

— ¿Cómo se sintió, _Toph_? — preguntó y la chica apretó las facciones, extrañada en la inusual manera en la que había remarcado su nombre, con énfasis, casi rozando la irritación.

— ¿Cómo se sintió qué cosa? — su voz siempre animada se apagó y algo en su interior le dijo que retrocediera, que acercarse a él era una mala idea. Se frenó en seco y giró su rostro a él, que la encaraba ahora, con la espalda recta desde su firme posición, podía sentir sobre su piel el ardiente de sus fieros ojos contra ella, algo no andaba bien. Y la situación estaba a punto de venirse sobre sus hombros.

— El besar a alguien que no era yo — el rostro de ella palideció ante esas palabras, ante la frialdad de lo dicho, la casi naturalidad, la sanguinaria forma de decirlo la hizo temblar, la hizo aterrarse y quedarse clavada en su lugar. Se quedó boquiabierta, sintiendo toda esa culpa aglomerarse en su garganta y apretarse en su interior, quedándose totalmente estupefacta. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Estaba en una pesadilla? ¿Seguía soñando? ¿Esto era verdad?

Negó, quizá solo en su pensamiento porque su cuerpo estaba tieso, sentía incluso que había muerto. Zuko siguió con sus ojos pegados a ella, esperando, probándola, aguardando algo, lo que tuviera que decir. Hubo silencio sin embargo, nada más, como si se lo hubiera dicho a una pared, como si no hubiera nadie más, como si solo estuviera alucinando aquella sombra. Rió sin chiste apenas, andando unos pasos hacía ella, cortos, vacilantes, _amenazantes_.

— El rozar sus cuerpos, ¿qué se sintió tocarlo? ¿Pensaste en mí? ¿Lo disfrutaste? — volvió a preguntar en clara ironía y los labios de Toph temblaron sobre su boca, tenía que decir algo, lo sabía, tenía que detenerlo y tratar de explicar, pero, ¿qué podría explicar o decir de todo eso? — ¡Contéstame cuando te estoy hablando! — gritó el hombre a todo pulmón ante la incertidumbre, ante su silencio, ante su forma cobarde de pararse ahí y aparentar no entenderlo, fingir que no pasaba nada. Azotó su mano desnuda contra el escritorio al tiempo que soltó aquello, provocando un estruendo aterrador y cargado de furia, un tronido tan fuerte que a la par de su voz sonó aterrador y desgarrador, incluso los ensordeció. En su desenfreno y la pérdida de su autocontrol las velas acomodadas en candelabros se encendieron escandalosas dejando sus llamas ardiendo en los pabilos de las velas.

Toph sintió que quería llorar ante ese grito, jamás había sentido tanto miedo estando frente a Zuko, le temió más que a cualquier otro enemigo, como nunca antes, aunque supo que sobre de eso, le temía más a la verdad, a la cruda y desnuda traición que pintaba frente a los dos. Tragó con dificultad intentando calmar su voz y tratando de armar algo dentro de su cabeza, estaba alterado, muy alterado, necesitaba tranquilizarlo porque de otro modo sentía que las cosas acabarían muy mal.

— Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando — una mentira, no tenía a donde escapar, no tenía cara para decir nada más que tratar de ocultarlo, más que fingir. De todos modos, ¿Zuko por qué sabía de eso? Él ni siquiera estaba en la Ciudad y cuando estuvo con Sokka estaban solos, no había forma ni manera, no era posible, debía estar confundido, debía ser algo más, no, no podía ser cierto que él lo supiera. Y sin embargo, por supuesto lo hacía.

Las manos del Señor del Fuego volvieron a moverse ante aquellas palabras pero esta vez levantando su escritorio y arrojándolo a un lado, totalmente iracundo, totalmente fuera de sí. Toph se encogió en su lugar como una niña aterrada ante la furia de aquel irreconocible hombre, ante ese que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no atentar contra ella, para ser lo suficientemente capaz de controlar su dolor y conservar su honor, de no atreverse a tocarla incluso cuando una parte de ella sabía que quería hacerlo no muy en su interior.

— ¡¿Vas a mentirme?! ¡Después de todo se te da bien engañarme, ¿no?! — gritó de nueva cuenta casi en la cara de ella, a quien finalmente pudo apreciar con claridad ante la bravura de las velas. — ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué no eras tú la que estaba entre los brazos de Sokka, sobre tu escritorio?, ¡¿que no lo estabas _haciendo_ con él?! — El pecho de ella comenzó a agitarse y sentía que perdía el aliento, su rostro ardía, ni siquiera había podido mentirle, ni siquiera podía decir nada. Una parte de ella supo que era lo mejor, que él lo supiera, que ella no podría cargar con eso. Era por supuesto y de forma contradictoria doloroso hasta el infierno, enfermizo, radical.

— ¿Tú... cómo...? — tartamudeó pero se quedó sin aliento a la brevedad, se quedó sin voz y sin derecho de terminar su cuestión, sencillamente se quedó flotando en su ignorancia, en el shock.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso crees que soy lo suficientemente tonto como para no dejar a alguien detrás de ti, como para darte todo y no pretender cuidar lo que se supone es mío? ¡Qué gran idea del estúpido de Sokka ponerte sobre aquel escrito de madera, así pudo ver sin que supieras tu asquerosa infidelidad! ¡Así no notaste a mi espía que te encontró en tu repugnante vulgaridad! — las palabras dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa y ella tembló como un pequeño animal ante su yugo, ante su equivocación, ante la verdad.

— Tú... ¿tenías un espía siguiéndome? — sollozó apenas un poco, tiesa y estupefacta como estaba. — Jamás... ¿jamás confiaste en mí? — murmuró en su trance, quizá más como una idea para sí misma, como un hecho que caía sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

— Y no me equivoqué al mantener siempre esa duda, ¿no? — Toph bajó el rostro ante eso, y ahí, de pie, no se lo pudo negar. Era verdad.

La furia del señor del Fuego aminoró y se convirtió rápidamente en pura tristeza, en traición que corría por sus venas, en la decepción, una que iba hacia sí mismo. Su fortaleza y la forma en la que se había jurado sería lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarla se esfumó junto a su determinación, junto a la forma en la que se había mentalizado para reclamar y aclarar las cosas, para no llorar, para no rogar. Sus ojos fueron los primeros en desistir de su dureza y se quebró incluso cuando no quería hacerlo, incluso cuando se cubrió los ojos como para ocultárselo a sí mismo, para no querer ver junto a sus lágrimas la realidad.

Había esperado que ella de lo negara, una y otra vez, que le dijera que no era cierto hasta que se cansara y él terminara por creerlo. Por eso la había enfrentado con bravura, para que ella no pudiera disfrazar la verdad, para tomarla desprevenida y sin preámbulos y al final descubriera que no era cierto, que se había equivocado, que era una mentira, que todo eso no era real.

Pero verla ahí, con la cabeza abajo, derrotada, descubierta, sin poder hacer nada para negarlo, eso le rompió finalmente y totalmente el corazón. Le dio la espalda incluso si ella no podía ver qué él lloraba, aquello lo avergonzaba fuertemente, lo hacía porque sabía que una vez haciéndolo posiblemente no pararía, y no quería hacerla sentir lástima por él, no quería terminar mirándose como el que pierde, como un niño, como el tonto que era al final. Pero nadie en el mundo podía ser realmente así de fuerte. Nadie, ni siquiera él.

— ¿Por qué? — y ahí estaba su ruego, buscando una justificación, buscando un porqué a algo que no lo necesitaba, a algo que no tenía sentido cuestionar, a algo que en realidad no quería conocer la respuesta. Pero no pudo evitar preguntar, necesitaba una explicación, o necesitaba mentiras, necesitaba que ella tuviera compasión y lo engañara, que amortiguara el dolor, que tratara inútilmente de decir que no había querido hacerlo, que estaba arrepentida, que lo quería a él.

— No sé — murmuró y él apretó los ojos ante esa ambigua respuesta, ante unas palabras que seguían significando nada. Era claro que conocía la razón, entonces ¿por qué no solo lo decía? ¿Por qué no acababa de una vez con él y con toda esa farsa y terminaba de destruirlo con la verdad? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decir nada y sólo soltaba esas tontas y cobardes palabras?

— ¿Es qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno? — su autocompasión lo embargó y comenzó a hipear en su lugar, aún de espaldas a ella. — ¿O es que fue algo más? ¿Te lastimó que fuera tan dulce? ¿Te hirió mi protección, mi amor? — la clara ironía y contradicción en su pregunta los lastimó a ambos, pero Zuko no bromeaba, su pregunta no era en absoluto retórica, en realidad fuertemente su corazón pedía una explicación, quería escucharlo. Toph sin embargo, apenas y negó físicamente, como si no tuviera nada que decir. — ¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Es solo que en realidad no me quisiste, solo es que nunca dejaste de amarlo a _él_? — su voz volvió a alzarse nuevamente, como si buscara llegar más al fondo de ella, como si deseara que sus palabras no se perdieran en el aire, que llegaran hasta ella, que la hicieran reaccionar.

— No es eso... — comenzó la chica y Zuko giró apenas el rostro para poder contemplarla en su cavilación, en la búsqueda de explicaciones, en su esperanza de que no lo abandonara. — Sólo... no sé, no sé porque lo hice... Zuko, yo te quiero — aquello dolió para ambos, de nuevo, vívidamente quemó entre su piel. El hombre volvió a apartar el rostro a un lado y negó. Ella bajó los hombros, derrotada, como si se diera por vencida.

— Mientes — murmuró tan suavemente que apenas y él mismo se escuchó, ella por supuesto había presenciado claramente esa palabra, esa _afirmación_. — Siempre has sido mala mentirosa — los labios de Toph se retorcieron hacia abajo y sus ojos se cerraron, hundidos como toda ella en algo que parecía ser su perdición. Quiso soltar más cosas, quiso hacer lo que Zuko deseaba y comenzar a negarlo y soltar un sin fin de mentiras, un sin fin de promesas, un desfile de caricias y un poema de amor, formuló un diálogo completo en su pensamiento pero al final de todo, solo se lo tragó. De pies a cabeza, eran mentiras piadosas y ruegos absurdos, premisas que posiblemente no podría cumplir.

Sin embargo y por supuesto, no mentía cuando decía que lo quería, con un demonio que lo hacía y ahora mismo lo necesitaba más que nunca, ansiaba estar entre sus brazos y rogar su perdón, quería volver hasta que no cometiera aquel error, quería que borraran sus memorias, las de ambos, que esa conversación no hubiera existido y terminar en la cama de su habitación. Sí, lo quería, eso no era mentira. Pero decir que no sabía por qué lo hizo, ahí es donde el fraude y la bruma la cernía. Ahí es donde no había podido escapar, ahí es donde Zuko tenía fijos los ojos y no había perdido ni un detalle. En los dolorosos por qué.

— Nada ha cambiado, ¿cierto? No importa cuánto te di o lo que pasamos... sigues siendo la _tonta_ que cae en sus juegos, y yo el estúpido chico al que acudes cuando no sabes a dónde ir, cuándo _él_ ya te ha usado lo suficiente y te deja de lado. Y _tú_... sigues amándolo — Toph negó fuertemente ante aquello, ante esa tétrica y terrible historia que él le pintaba, ante las duras palabras que describían una realidad que se negaba a aceptar. Lloró más vívidamente que él, quién apenas había dejado escapar lágrimas en su rostro firme e inmutable. El telón bajó y los aplastó, la realidad los envolvió y acunó como una sábana alrededor de sus cuerpos, cubriendo con estos sus oídos y sus mentes, llenándolos de la basura certera de la realidad. — No sé qué juego estúpido tienes con Sokka, pero yo no voy a caer, como ustedes dos. Sí a ti te gusta ir con ese imbécil y actuar como si fueran amigos, hazlo, pero no pretendas que yo juegue a esa estupidez, a ser tú desahogo o tu persona de respaldo. Para mí, todo esto no fue como amigos, Toph... para mí tú eres más que eso... _mucho_ más que eso... — silencio una vez más, tan marcado que parecía el mismo luto de lo que probablemente ahí moría. La confianza de él, la esperanza de ella, una promesa, posiblemente incluso lo que había entre los dos.

— También creo que eres más que mi amigo, Zuko, yo... yo te a... — él negó y giró a ella al tiempo, indicándole silencio con un siseó que brotó de entre sus labios. No quería oír aquello bajo esa premisa. Entonces sería forzado, sería una mentira. Ella apretó los labios y sintió la misma sensación, que hipócrita sería si lo dijera ahora de esa forma, tan egoísta, solo buscando su perdón, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho se borrara con esa palabra, con ese sentimiento que de hecho ni siquiera sabía si lo sentía, pero estaba altamente desesperada.

— Te paras ahí con tu rostro inocente y con esa expresión como si quisieras pedirme perdón, pero no lo haces... ¿ya no te queda aliento? — rió de nuevo, secamente, rozando lo demencial.

Ella se sintió avergonzada por no tener palabras, no después de su bobo intento de decir aquello. Por sus ojos sin saberlo, la bañaba la culpa y la gravedad, y él sintió que aquella culpa en ese rostro lucía falsa, incluso si no lo era, sí realmente le doliera, sí realmente le importara como hacía que luciera, no lo habría hecho en primer lugar, entonces no cabría su infidelidad. Entonces su expresión no caería tan fuertemente en lo burlesco.

— Ve y piensa las cosas, piensa qué quieres, analiza que es lo mejor... el tipo de vida que estás buscando. Y si eliges _correctamente_ , entonces vuelve — le volvió a dar la espalda y caminó a la ventana, tomando distancia de ella, quién lo apreció con las plantas de sus pies andando lejos de su alcance, como si se desvaneciera, como si se perdiera. — Ahora lárgate, no quiero verte — apretó los ojos y ocultó de nuevo el rostro para resistirse a la tentación de retenerla, de perdonarla y tirar a la basura su dignidad y su honor, a fingir que nada pasaba y aceptar felizmente _aquella_ palabra, a decirle que él también la amaba.

Ambos supieron que mentía, que no quería que se fuera, que quería mirarla ahí, de pie, a su lado, el resto de la noche, el resto de todos sus días. Pero en una situación como esa era lo mejor, para calmarse, para entenderse, para pensar. Ella avanzó un poco hacia él y llamó brevemente su atención. Se detuvo al lado de una pequeña cajonera y al lado de esta, con mano firme, retiró de su cabeza la diadema que llevaba consigo la insignia de la Nación del Fuego, eso que la marcaba como su mujer. Ambos en silencio lo entendieron. Ella no lo merecía, no más, o al menos no precisamente ahora.

— Lo siento — murmuró y mantuvo los ojos siempre grises pegados al suelo, como si tuviera vergüenza, como si se sintiera incapaz de enfrentarlo incluso en su ceguera.

La miró depositar aquel regalo y símbolo real en la superficie de ese lugar, fríamente, sin trascendencia, sin significado cuando no estaba sobre su cabeza. Clavó sus ojos en su espalda cuando ella se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, sin dudar, sin una palabra más.

Cayó sobre su elegante silla una vez se supo solo, sosteniéndose el rostro y pintando patéticamente frente a un escritorio derribado y roto. Tanto como él.

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noticia y la forma en la que había querido negarse, de la forma en la que tenía esperanza de que ella no lo hubiera hecho de verdad, de sus fantasías sobre el momento en que se encontraran nuevamente y él leyera en ella una realidad agradable, que supiera que todo había sido una confusión, que no era cierto. Pero ahora ella se había marchado bajo esa premisa, dejándolo con la certeza de que había sido engañado, de que era realmente culpable de su infidelidad.

_"— Mi Señor — la voz de Kim Soo lo detuvo en el pasillo, girando en su dirección con un rostro que destilaba presura, una nave área aguardaba ya por él a unos metros, tendida sobre su patio principal. — ¿A dónde va? Acaba de llegar — Zuko asintió a eso como si fuera obvio, esperando a su guardia principal y asistente hasta que estuvo a su lado y ambos pudieron avanzar con paso corto a la salida._

_—Tengo que ir a Ciudad República, necesito saber cómo está Toph — expresó, apenas y habían recibido la carta en Ba Sing Se sobre el ataque del maestro Lava habían regresado de inmediato, solo había pasado un día y ya extrañaba a la bandida ciega locamente, no podía con su preocupación, debía cerciorarse él mismo de su bienestar y por eso mismo pensaba en ir a Ciudad República de forma casi improvisada e inmediata._

_— Justamente de eso quiero hablarle — hasta ese momento y con esas palabras Zuko notó la seriedad en aquel hombre, haciéndolo frenar finalmente su marcha antes de poder acercarse a los guardias que esperaban al frente de la nave._

_— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ella está bien? — Kim asintió un poco pero su semblante no mejoró en absoluto, incluso se deformó más en preocupación._

_— Llegó una carta urgente del espía en la Policía de Ciudad República, es de suma importancia que la lea antes de irse — le extendió un papel enrollado que hasta ese momento Zuko notó. Frunció el ceño y la recibió con miedo, mirando a Kim vacilante, como si todo estuviese pintándose demasiado preocupante para su gusto y para la situación._

_> Mi Lord, me apena ser yo quien le dé este comunicado y aunado a eso que sea de su desagrado, sin embargo es mi deber, y sobre ello, es más que menester que usted lo sepa...< Saiko, el segundo al mando en el cuerpo de Policía, hijo de un maestro fuego y una maestra tierra, un maestro metal por excelencia, pero siempre fiel a sus raíces, a su Lord, a Zuko el Señor del Fuego. Había entrado a la policía con el fin de vigilar a Toph, ganando su confianza en poco tiempo y premiado por sus habilidades ella depositó su confianza en él, en alguien que había nacido en el entonces Yu Dao, en una colonia de la misma Nación del Fuego que Zuko secretamente y a veces aún controlaba. Toph, por supuesto, ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Había presenciado la irritación entre Sokka y la jefa Beifong, por lo que no dudó en seguirlos cuando él pidió privacidad, una que en realidad no lo parecía por los gritos que él en el pasillo alcanzó a escuchar. Sin embargo y tras unos minutos, ya no hubo nada, solo silencio, y eso mismo lo alertó para poder mirar. Toph, desde su posición sobre aquel escrito no podía _ver _a sus pies que se acercaron a la entrada, no percibió que movió apenas la puerta para mirar sus pecaminosos actos al lado del Jefe Concejal, que se quedó estático ahí incluso unos momentos, como si no le creyera a sus ojos, como si tuviera que volver a mirar para tener la certeza de que era cierto. Su deber era informarle al Señor del Fuego, por supuesto, pero más que eso, era su valor moral, tener el suficiente tacto y consideración para decirle lo que a sus espaldas suscitaba. Mandó una carta urgente a La Nación del Fuego, conocía al joven Lord para saber qué antes de acudir en ayuda iría a su propio pueblo. Aquello que no hubiera querido jamás para su Señor, lamentablemente, sucedió, pero por suerte, desgracia o destino, había estado ahí para presenciarlo._

_Zuko leyó la carta de inicio a fin, pero no lo comprendió, frunció, comenzando de nueva cuenta la leyenda, pasando sus ojos con presura y con lentitud entre las letras, como si aquello fuese a variar su contenido, como si algo fuese a cambiar._

_— Tú... ¿la leíste? — preguntó a Kim mirándolo por el rabillo un tanto amenazante._

_— Sí mi señor, pensé que era urgente y entonces yo..._

_— ¿Crees que esto sea verdad? — interrumpió Zuko, en realidad no le molestaba que lo hubiera hecho, no cuando justamente estaba procesando_ eso _._

_— Yo... no creo que Saiko tenga alguna razón para mentirle, además... todos sabemos lo que hubo entre el Jefe Concejal y la señorita Beifong... — Zuko giró de nuevo sus ojos a la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos, dedicándose a leer de nuevo lo descrito de aquella traición._

_— Y... ¿qué debería hacer? — le cuestionó a aquel hombre que por supuesto no tenía idea de que responder, porque era claro que Zuko se lo preguntaba más a él mismo, a la vida, al destino, su cara pintaba aún incomprensión, no lo entendía, no lo creía. — Cancela el viaje a Ciudad República, cancela_ todo _. Cuida a Lin, voy a mi habitación, que nadie me moleste — soltó apenas un segundo después de silencio, arrugando la carta entre sus manos y moviéndose a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, volviendo sobre sus pasos._

_Lloró todo ese día tendido sobre su cama, abrazando una almohada que incluso tenía su olor. La maldijo una y mil veces, los odió, luego inevitablemente volvía a amarla. A cada segundo que pasaba la duda lo sobrecogía, por momentos aquello se volvía nítido y real, a cada segundo más creíble y podía jurar que era cierto. En momentos parecía que había sido un sueño y la preocupación se iba, su mente divagaba y la imaginaba volviendo a él, sin pensamientos, sin traiciones, sin nada._

_Planeó sin embargo su reencuentro cuando Saiko le comunicó en una carta que Toph iría de vuelta al palacio esa misma noche, donde la esperaría, donde la encararía, donde sabría finalmente la verdad."_

Y ahora estaba ahí, deshecho, con la certeza de que Saiko estaba en lo correcto, de que ella había amancillado su confianza y con eso había atentado contra él, contra su amor. Se levantó de su lugar y anduvo a la puerta, no tenía caso quedarse ahí, no quería ver esa brillante pieza de metal que le había obsequiado, que ella había usado sin pena y al tiempo había buscado el placer en brazos de alguien más. Al atravesar la puerta sus ojos dieron con uno de los sabios que aguardaba desdeñoso a unos metros de su posición, con una sonrisa cretina que dejaba ver sus dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lord Zuko? ¿Por qué esa mujer se ha ido tan pronto con su hija? ¿Tanta prisa tiene por planear la boda? — su voz aguda y avejentada sumada a la desfachatez de su burla hizo irritar aún más a Zuko, quién le clavó sus poderosos orbes dorados sobre su ser, como si quisiera partirlo ahí mismo.

— Sí valoras tu vida, entonces cierra la boca — el sabio apretó el entrecejo y no dijo nada más, había escuchado parte de la conversación y sabía muy bien que el Señor del Fuego estaba más que enojado. Él lo había visto crecer y sabía que era un muchacho que se dejaba guiar demasiado por las emociones, demasiado imprudente y tonto, cuando estaba dolido siempre solía actuar por impulso, sin siquiera meditar. Era por eso que creía lo que decía, estando así, Zuko sería capaz de cometer cualquier tontería. Y de hecho, el sabio no estaba equivocado en absoluto, Zuko en ese momento, era muy capaz de actuar por sentimentalismos guiado por la ira y la traición. Era peligroso, y sin duda, cometería sobre sus manos una tontería.

Llegó hasta su alcoba y se encerró, andando apenas unos pasos cuando el nudo en la garganta que llevaba resistiendo finalmente se rompió y cayó una vez más en llanto, en frustración. Sus manos de nuevo se fueron contra los muebles y en sus iracundos arranques azotó la madera contra el suelo y los puños contra las paredes.

Se sentía patético, tan cansado de llorar, le asqueaba su autocompasión, quería hacer algo fuertemente, quería odiarla, quería no desear que ahora mismo atravesara su puerta y le dijera que no necesitaba pensar nada. Pero no sucedió, ni una de las dos cosas, ni Toph vino arrepentida a él ni él mismo pudo odiara como buscaba, su amor era tan fuerte que lo enceguecía y de pronto el odio que iba dirigido a ella, el recelo, el rencor, todo se fue a la misma persona: Sokka. Lo detestaba, lo aborrecía, y de pronto tan parpadeante, quiso acabar con él. De pronto deseo fuertemente _matarlo_.

Cómo si hubiera sido cuestión del destino, uno de los pequeños cofres que guardaba en un mueble -uno que exactamente había sido desquite de su frustración- cayó al suelo y rodó, dejando ver al instante que se detuvo su contenido inerte sobre el suelo. Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron grandes y contemplaron aquello, al instante, supo lo que quería hacer.

— Es espíritu azul — murmuró para sí mientras avanzaba a aquella pieza de cerámica, levantándola y mirando aquellos hoyos donde él mismo posaba sus ojos, miró a través de ellos su pasado, su valor.

Vistió de ropas negras y escondido detrás de esa máscara tomó sobre su espalda aquel par de espadas gemelas. Escapó de su propio palacio entre las sombras, andando sobre los tejados como un fantasma, como un bandido, como un _asesino_. Tomó uno de sus botes de escape escondidos en la cueva de una orilla de la Isla y partió sin dudarlo sobre aquel mar que era bañado por la sombra de la reciente caída noche.

Llegada la madrugada Ciudad República pintó bajo sus pies, se escabulló por aquel lugar donde la gente lo aclamaba y adoraba, como el desconocido que pretendía ser. Sabía de sobra donde vivía Sokka, él mismo le había recomendado ese sitio muchos años atrás, ahora aquella tontería le servía perfectamente como ventaja y estrategia. Anduvo por las calles como un trueno oscurecido, llegando más pronto de lo que hubiera creído a ese lugar.

La casa era más grande y ostentosa de lo que recordaba, seguramente por su posición en la política y por su renombrado título de héroe que cargaba sobre sus hombros, sin embargo, su estructura era sencilla y fácil de penetrar. Entró por una de las ventanas, andando de puntillas por un pasillo un tanto largo, de camino a la habitación, esperando encontrarlo dormido y poder terminar todo eso de un golpe certero, sin tiempo para la vacilación. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta un ruido lejano llamó su atención y lo hizo ponerse alerta, avanzando en sentido opuesto para vigilar y saber que había sido aquello.

Para su desgracia, sentado sobre una sencilla silla frente a su mesa, Sokka agitaba una taza de té, alumbrado apenas por una precaria luz de una vela un tanto agotada. Le estaba dando la espalda a Zuko pero aun así pudo notar lo distraído y perdido que se encontraba, el silencio no era normal, ni tampoco que estuviera despierto a mitad de la madrugada.

Por supuesto que le importó menos que poco y en su silencio sacó ambas espadas con delicadeza, sin hacer ni siquiera un poco de ruido, ni siquiera el de su respiración. La oscuridad lo favorecía y sus pies entrenados a moverse como el viento lo llevaron de cortos pasos hasta estar detrás del moreno, hasta saber que si extendía su espada lo cortaría, ni siquiera rompería el silencio, ni siquiera lo sabría. Nadie más lo sabría.

Solo él.

Sus manos se congelaron a los lados y entonces despertó de su trance. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera moverse? Idiota, se dijo, Sokka era su amigo, era un héroe, era el sujeto que le había extendido la mano hacia mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora él lo apuntaba con un arma cobardemente desde su espalda. ¿Cómo había pretendido? ¿Valía la pena? ¿Valía el _amor_? No sabía, estaba en indecisión, una parte de él quería fuertemente blandir su arma, la otra, la cordura, le gritaba que estaba mal, que no debía, que se diera la vuelta y escapara antes de que su estupidez ganara, antes de que la furia contenida lo envolviera e hiciera algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir.

Antes de que Zuko pudiera desistir totalmente y dar marcha atrás, Sokka, desde su lugar, sacó la cuchara metálica con la que movía desde hacía mucho rato su té, mirando en el reflejo de la misma y casi por mero accidente la silueta alta y negra del sujeto detrás de él.

— ¿Qué demonios? — giró la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba, quedándose de frente a ese sujeto que pensó que imaginaba. — ¿Qué...? ¿El espíritu azul? — murmuró impresionado, mirando con ojos grandes al otro, totalmente estupefacto, había esperado un ataque de cualquier otro, pero notar a aquella leyenda de pie frente a él lo desconcertó sobremanera.

Zuko movió su espada a él, quizá por rabia, quizá por instinto, quizá solo por miedo de ser descubierto. No lo sabía pero tenerlo de frente, con la oportunidad de defenderse lo había motivado a continuar. Sokka saltó a tiempo para esquivar, girando sobre el suelo para correr unos metros y alcanzar su espada que yacía recargada en la pared cercana a la entrada. Zuko no lo dudó y fue tras él, quién volvió a tener suerte y detuvo el golpe del otro con la cacha de su espada, sacándola a tiempo para ser él quién lanzara esta vez una estocada.

El Señor del Fuego era superior a él para su desgracia, así que fue esquivado hábilmente cuando trató de lanzar lentos movimientos en su dirección, estaba abrumado y desvelado, apenas y podía conectarse en lo que hacía.

Zuko tomó ventaja de eso y lo acorraló apenas empezó aquel duelo, haciéndolo retroceder hacía una de las paredes y dejándolo sin posibilidad de movimiento.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Quién te envió? — preguntó agitado, luchando apenas para volver a lanzar la espada del otro a un lado para evitar ser cortado. Por supuesto que el espíritu azul era mudo y no obtuvo respuesta, no más que otro intento de ser atravesando.

Sokka miró torpemente apenas por el rabillo de su ojo, el tipo era endemoniadamente bueno, si venía en compañía de aquel maestro lava entonces estaría en problemas, entonces toda Ciudad República estaba en problemas, y con eso mismo, Toph.

Con todo su esfuerzo y gastando energía que no tenía movió una de sus piernas deslizándola sobre el suelo, logrando apenas hacer al espíritu azul ladearse y hacer amago de caer. Los segundos que aquel trastabille le dio fueron suficientes para darle tiempo de correr un poco más de regreso a la mesa, donde su morral azul descansaba sobre la superficie. Zuko fue tras de él una vez más, saltando más rápidamente los obstáculos tirados por su corta batalla y llegando de un salto a Sokka, quién apenas había tenido tiempo de conseguir lo que quería.

El bumerán del guerrero del sur voló por el entorno y luego de chocar contra el techo cayó al suelo, sin intenciones de volver. Sin embargo, con su movimiento también había golpeado su objetivo y al caer al suelo, la máscara de afilados dientes y rasgos teñidos de azul cayó al suelo, dejando a su portador al descubierto.

— ¿Zuko? — La expresión de Sokka mutó totalmente, pasando de la impresión a la incredulidad. — ¿Tú eres el espíritu azul? — Zuko no respondió, se quedó en el shock al haber sido descubierto, al tener a Sokka de pie mirándole el rostro, al saber que tenía en cada una de sus manos una espada con la que había pretendido matarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decir? Sokka recibió solo silencio y su expresión de sorpresa se aminoró, frunciendo suavemente y dejando ir un suspiro hondo, como si estuviera aliviado de que fuera él, tranquilo también por la forma en la que Zuko había parado su movimiento, aunque en realidad, no era como si no quisiera seguir aquel duelo — ¿Qué demonios haces, idiota? — bramó con fastidio ante la nula inmutación de Zuko, que solo lo miraba fijamente en su seriedad, sin saber por supuesto que su mente estaba hecha un embrollo y seguía debatiéndose entre volver a levantar su espada en su contra o no. Distraído como era Sokka giró levemente para levantar su espada, la cual había dejado caer al suelo cuando había llegado hasta esa posición.

— Nunca le des la espada a tu rival — finalmente la voz del Señor del Fuego tronó en el aire y sus manos se apretaron alrededor de sus armas gemelas.

— ¿Rival? Pensé que éramos amigos — soltó Sokka, arqueando una ceja y mirando de soslayo a Zuko, quién hundió más su ceño hasta colocar un rostro totalmente desubicado, uno que hizo temer sinceramente al guerrero del sur.

— Yo también pensé que lo éramos, Sokka — el lastimero tono de voz que utilizó el monarca hizo entender a Sokka por completo la situación. Bajó el rostro automáticamente y presenció de reojo como los dedos de Zuko se apretaban fuertemente en el metal que sostenía.

— Todo esto es por Toph, ¿no? — el Señor del Fuego sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar aquel nombre pronunciado por esa voz que ahora mismo aborrecía. — ¿Ella te lo dijo? — preguntó vacilante, alzando apenas la vista.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Sokka negó suavemente y cerró los ojos un momento, era claro que no había sido ella, no sería capaz de lanzarse sola la soga al cuello, Zuko no estaría ahí de ser así. — ¿Por qué, Sokka, por qué? — su voz dura se suavizó ante eso, pero sus manos al contrario de su voz levantaron suavemente sus espadas afiladas, como si estuviera a nada de volver a atacar.

— Yo... no lo sé — Zuko movió su espada derecha y cortó el aire fuertemente haciendo tronar el entorno y haciendo a Sokka saltar en su lugar, mirando apenas como pasaba el filo cerca de su cara.

— ¡No me vengas con esa estúpida respuesta _tú también_! — el filo de la espalda se colocó cerca de su cuello y Sokka sintió sus pulmones apretarse, como si fuera necesario dejar de respirar para no moverse y no caer sobre aquel peligroso filo tendido frente a él.

— Perdóname, Zuko, nunca quise ofenderte ni lastimarte... — soltó sincero en su voz doblada y amortiguada por el miedo de tener su yugular contra esa espada.

— ¡Pero lo hiciste, Sokka! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste un poco de consideración por lo que se supone era nuestra amistad! ¡Sabías bien que ella era mía y aun así... Aun así...! — su espada izquierda cayó al suelo y su mano libre se levantó en puño en su dirección. Golpeó su rostro fuertemente y Sokka cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa, rompiendo la misma y luego azotando al suelo al lado de los escombros, saboreando el fuerte sabor a sangre que lo embargo, que lo hizo escupir a un lado para evitar ahogarse.

— Lo sé... fui un idiota, yo...

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Responde! — gritó y con la mano libre lo levantó del cuello de la camisa hasta ponerlo de pie nuevamente sin la más mínima consideración. Sokka escupió un poco más una vez Zuko lo soltó, dándose unos segundos para respirar y recomponerse, para pensar claramente lo que tenía para decir.

— Lo hice porque ella no te ama, y si se casan, sería un grave error — respondió, poniéndose finalmente firme.— Porque ella aún no olvida lo que teníamos... ni tampoco yo — dejó ir aun cuando sabía que una espada podría atravesar su cuerpo y no sería lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, pero quería ser completamente sincero con él.

— ¿Que aún no lo olvida lo que tenían? ¡Entre ustedes nunca hubo nada, pedazo de idiota! ¡Fue esa la razón de que ella te dejara, porque fuiste un imbécil, porqué la despreciabas, porque nunca supiste darle su lugar! — le gritó sobre su cara y Sokka sintió el dolor de las palabras con esa voz, con la misma voz de Toph. — Fuiste un cretino idiota todo este tiempo, jugando a los "amigos" así que no me vengas con esa estupidez, si de verdad la quisieras, lo hubieras hecho correctamente desde el principio, ¡pero no fue así! — la mano izquierda de Zuko volvió a levantarse pero esta vez lo tomó del cuello de la ropa, jalándolo en su dirección hasta dejarlo muy cerca, hasta hacer a Sokka pensar que le soltaría una mordida estando a esa distancia, que lo incineraría con una mirada. — ¡Siempre te ha gustado ese juego, ¿no?! ¡Tenerla para ti siempre que quieras, siempre que puedas con facilidad y sin remordimientos! ¡Pero todo eso llegó a su fin, a ella pudiste engañarla pero no vas a pasar sobre de mí, Sokka, estoy tan cansado de verla llorar por tu culpa! ¡¿A dónde crees que iba cuando la lastimabas?, ¿por qué crees que se fue a mis brazos, huyendo de ti?! ¡Eran mis labios los que besaba intentando olvidar tu horrible cara! ¡Incluso cuando te casaste con Suki, eran mis brazos los que la consolaban! — lo agitó con su mano y Sokka apenas puso resistencia, todo aquel regaño, aquella forma de Zuko al expresar, al abrirse, al sincerarse lo sobrecogió, lo superó y se vio atrapado, conmovido y dolido, lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Suki? ¿Desde entonces ustedes dos...? — Zuko lo agitó una última vez antes de finalmente soltarlo con brusquedad, tomando medio paso de distancia entre los dos.

— Sí, desde entonces, pero tú y tu estupidez siempre han estado ahí, _estorbándome_ , incluso ahora cuando finalmente iba a ser mi esposa, ¡Tenías que aparecerte como un imbécil! ¡Si no fuera por ti! ¡Si no estuvieras...! — No terminó de decir, los ojos de Sokka se cargaron de bravura y su ceño se frunció, entendiendo.

— ¿Entonces por eso estás aquí? ¿Viniste a matarme para finalmente tener el camino libre a ella? ¿Por eso tu estúpido disfraz? ¡Bien! — Sokka fue el que cortó distancia esta vez y sujetó la mano de Zuko con la que sostenía la espada, llevando él mismo aquel filoso artefacto a su propia garganta. — ¡Entonces deja de hablar y hazlo! ¡Mátame, Zuko! ¡Lo merezco, ¿no?! ¡Entonces no lo dudes! — presionó el metal contra su piel sin llegar a hacerse daño, dejando en manos de Zuko su vida, un movimiento simple y sencillo bastaba, no había más. El Señor del Fuego apretó el rostro y tomó firmemente el mango de su espada, como si estuviera tomando fuerza para atacar.

En su lugar solo usó su fuerza para quitarse la mano de aquel guerrero del sur sobre de su persona y empujarlo con la otra, haciéndolo rudamente a un lado sin una pizca de tacto o gentileza. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes? — retó el moreno, componiéndose apenas de la brusquedad.

— A diferencia tuya comprendo mis _límites_... — siseó, girando el rostro a un lado con rabia, una parte de él había querido seguir el camino de espada y terminar con la vida del otro ahí mismo. Pero entendía al tiempo que desistir había sido lo correcto y lo mejor. — Incluso tú sabías que no lo haría... de otro modo, no habrías sido tan estúpido para ofrecer tu vida así — Sokka rió de lado con un aire victorioso. Era verdad, él sabía que Zuko no podía hacerlo, por eso decidió ahorrarse un escándalo y otro intento de batalla donde solo lo humillaría adelantando todo al ofrecer su vida, a probarlo, a arriesgar todo para ver si era capaz. Por supuesto que ambos entendían que no lo era, que no valía la pena, no ahora, no _aún_.

— Eres demasiado blando, Zuko — le dijo, aún con el enojo sobre su persona, el mencionado apretó los ojos ante aquella afirmación, ese siempre había sido su error, toda la vida, tener demasiado tacto, demasiada consideración, eso había sido la causa de su destierro hacía muchos años, eso había sido la causa misma de cada una de las cosas malas y estúpidas en su vida: su nobleza, su consideración, su _cobardía_.

— Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota — Sokka rió seco y sin chiste, mirando a Zuko profundamente, sintiendo ambos la sensación de que los golpes ahora mutarían a palabras igual de peligrosas que una espada, igual de filosas e igual de mortales en su situación. — Eres mi amigo, incluso con todo esto, cuando te veo... encuentro al chico divertido que compartió su juventud y glorias conmigo — habló bajito y Sokka sonrió sincero y melancólico un segundo antes de que Zuko pudiera continuar. — Pero eso no significa que te perdone lo que has hecho, que perdone la idea del daño que le has provocado a ella, ni la forma en la que te burlaste de mí o de Toph, de tus ganas de amancillarla, incluso cuando no la amas — lo apuntó con sus orbes doradas y Sokka suspiró, bajando los hombros, rendido ante su propio pensamiento finalmente.

— En eso te equivocas, Zuko... yo la amo — ambos al tiempo se miraron, uno con un dejo de vergüenza, el otro con recelo e incredulidad. A Sokka le dolieron las palabras saliendo de su boca por el nivel de realidad que significaba incluso para él mismo, al otro le dolieron igualmente al entrar en sus oídos, al sentir los celos, al sentir el dolor.

— ¿Entonces por qué, Sokka? ¿Para qué tantas mentiras e infidelidades, para qué tantos juegos y enredos? ¿Por qué no la hiciste feliz desde el principio? No lo entiendo — Sokka suspiró profundamente y tardó unos momentos en pensar adecuadamente, en tratar de aclararse incluso el mismo las cosas, la situación, los errores de su misma vida y del daño colateral que había provocado en el sendero de sus equivocaciones.

— Supongo que no me di cuenta de lo que era para mí, de lo mucho que realmente la quería o necesitaba. Pensaba también que... esas estupideces de amor y de romanticismo no iba con ella, que sí yo sentía algo lo arruinaría todo... pensé que si iniciaba algo eventualmente tendría un final y yo no quería perderla. Porque si éramos amigos podríamos ser así el resto de la vida, la amaría igual y no tendríamos que entrar en esas formalidades románticas, ella estaría ahí, incluso si ni siquiera hubiera pedido tocarla. Yo lo habría acompañado al altar al lado de alguien más sí era necesario, si al final de todo seguía siendo mía su sonrisa, tan natural, tan propia en su sencillez... pensé que podríamos estar así, siempre, ser ella y yo... incluso si éramos más de tres — levantó sus ojos azules y miró a Zuko, quien lucía pensativo ante su discurso, extrañado, _asqueado_ — No estaba en mis planes que nos enredáramos, eso solo... sucedió... no tengo una buena impresión del amor, todo lo que amo se va de mi lado... sí yo solo, fingía que no lo hacía, mentía para mí mismo me hacía creer que no se iría, me hacía pensar que ella estaba bien así, que estaba feliz con nuestra relación así y no quería arriesgarse a más, ¿me entiendes? — Zuko apretó los labios ante esa pregunta y luego frunció, como siempre.

— Entiendo que eres un imbécil — espetó en tono gruñón, sin despegar la ira que destilaba su mirada del otro, quién agachó el rostro y asintió, dándole la razón.

— Sí, tienes razón, soy un imbécil egoísta. Quería tenerla pero también quería tener a otras. ¿Sabes? Nunca pude ver a Toph como a las otras chicas, ella... no podía verla como una esposa amorosa o una madre dulce ni nada por el estilo. Eso era lo que me hacía desistir cada vez, yo... siempre había imaginado que me casaría con una mujer fiel y obediente, excelente cocinera y dulce amante, y Toph es tan... _diferente_ , tan brusca, tan agria y grosera, tan irreverente... tan... única, tan especial. Y yo siempre pensé que _realmente_ no podría amarla a ella, que pensar en una vida juntos era una tontería, que no era el prospecto que yo quería e imaginaba del amor...— Zuko se revolvió ante aquello y apretó los puños al oírlo hablar así de aquella -para él- gloriosa mujer. — Pero el amor es más que eso, ¿no? Más que fantasías estúpidas o imaginaciones idealistas qué plantaron en un chico como yo. Cuando uno ama eso va más allá de la palabra amor, quiero decir, siempre creí que sería... no sé, solo _amor_. Pero, la palabra termina por quedarse corta o carecer de significado, ¿Cómo puedes decirle que es el todo, como puedes hablarle y mirar su sonrisa y saber que no hace falta nada más, como puedes pararte delante y saber que pueden leerse en un segundo, como entender que sin ella soy solo una mitad... cómo hacerlo y solo poder decir un "te amo", nada más? Quizá ese fue mi error, buscaba en ella ese amor, tan falso, tan errado... porque lo que siento por ella, eso ni siquiera tiene nombre.

Los brazos de Zuko cayeron a los lados y bajó los hombros al tiempo que su visita daba al suelo, derrotado, conmovido, tocado y también dolido.

— Yo siento lo mismo... de la misma manera — Sokka también clavó los ojos al suelo y suspiró entre esa tensión que se generó, entre el vacío y el preámbulo, entre el espacio sin sentido que los ponía a los dos parados detrás de la misma línea, en el mismo lugar. Se miraron apenas entre el aire quejumbroso de la incertidumbre, del compartir todo y al mismo tiempo saberse diferentes, reconocerse como rivales sin realmente poder llegar a odiarse. Uno miró en los ojos del otro la verdad y se aborrecieron con la fuerza que sintieron que se querían, que la _querían_.

— Entonces díselo a ella — la voz del Señor del Fuego sonó y Sokka vio en esos ojos lo que encontró hacía muchos años atrás: el sacrificio y la bondad. — Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y deja de hacerte el tonto — Sokka apenas pudo asentir suavemente, sin entender del todo porque exactamente Zuko le pedía que la buscara, que le dijera, pero al instante de no comprender al que se suponía había llegado ahí precisamente para quitarlo del camino, encontró en sí mismo y en los ojos de Zuko esa similitud. Él también sería capaz de encaminarla a los brazos de alguien más sí eso la hacía feliz, porque la amaba, porque eso era el verdadero significado de querer. — Pero... — continuó, levantando su mano derecha donde todavía portaba su arma, esta se movió en el aire y apuntó directo al rostro de Sokka, quien frunció, atento. — Si ella me elige a mí, si aún después de que se lo digas ella comprende y elige lo correcto, no quiero que jamás te vuelvas a acercar a ella... ni siquiera que voltees a verla — amenazó, Sokka asintió a sus palabras, de acuerdo. — Y si ella te elige a ti a pesar de todo, lo aceptaré y me haré a un lado. Pero si la haces llorar una vez más, si la dejas, si la engañas o le mientes, si la abandonas como si no valiera nada... si haces lo mismo de siempre... esta vez no frenaré mi espada — dicho eso retiró la misma y la guardó sobre su espalda, mirando a Sokka unos momentos más para dejarle en claro que no bromeaba.

—Lo entiendo... está bien — aceptó aquello que más que un pacto o un trato era una amenaza, o un acuerdo, o amor, o enemistad, no lo supieron. Zuko levantó la otra espada del suelo y después de acomodarlas adecuadamente se arrodilló un segundo para recoger su máscara, la cual ató fuertemente una vez más, ocultando detrás su rostro. — Gracias — murmuró el guerrero de la tribu agua a su viejo amigo, este le miró apenas, pero no dijo nada, después de todo el espíritu azul era un fantasma sin sonido.

Tras aquel efímero encuentro de sus orbes en el aire, el Señor del Fuego salió hábilmente y de nueva cuenta por la ventana, andando por la noche hasta la lejanía, sin saber si había hecho o no lo correcto.

Sokka, de pie entre el embrollo y los escombros de su mesa, suspiró, por primera vez, estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien.

Incluso si parecía que ya era tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Cerró los ojos y se tomó un momento para tratar de pensar en lo que diría, en las palabras que debía utilizar de forma cuidadosa si quería de algún modo arreglar todo aquello. No pudo pensar nada ordenado o adecuado y se rindió a la brevedad, bajó los hombros con resignación y se aferró a su pequeño morral azul colgando a su lado como si este fuese a darle fuerza o entereza para enfrentar lo que venía.

Suspiró entrecortado y sin dar un segundo más a la meditación o duda extendió su mano a la puerta frente a él, la cual tocó vacilante sin obtener una respuesta. Él entendía que la persona dentro sabía de sobra que se trataba de él, que lo iba a ignorar como hacía siempre y que lo dejaría de pie frente a su casa la vida entera si era necesario, y él sabía también que ella tenía derecho de hacer eso, de hacerlo morir ahí en su espera.

Llevó su mano a la puerta para intentar abrirla por mera reacción; la encontró abierta para su sorpresa y entró al instante inmediatamente después de que corrió la pieza de madera a aún lado, ansioso y nervioso al encontrar aquella casa en la que prácticamente había vivido años atrás. De nuevo su mente le pidió pensar en lo que haría, pero ni siquiera podía articular media idea en sus pensamientos antes de que todo se viniera abajo en contradicciones y escenarios donde él terminaba con el rostro destrozado, de nuevo, su cerebro le repitió que se lo merecía si así sucedía.

No se permitió vacilar y caminó por la casa con pasos lentos y suaves, como si no quisiera hacer el más mínimo ruido, como si no quisiera alterarla y orillarla a salir corriendo como siempre hacía, fue cauteloso al extremo aún a sabiendas de que era incapaz de lograr esconderse de la bandida ciega, lo intentó por alguna razón.

Se sintió estúpido cuando llegó a la sala y la encontró tirada en el sofá comiendo alguna cosa frita con desinterés y flojera pegada en su rostro serio. Sus ojos vacíos y extremadamente claros permanecían clavados en una pared, incluso siendo ciega se notaba en ellos el aburrimiento y el hastío, se filtraba la incomodidad y la furia que él atribuyó a su presencia, por supuesto, no se equivocaba al respecto de eso.

— Estaba abierto... así que yo solo... — trató de justificar el allanamiento a su hogar, pero frenó su explicación ante la nula inmutación, ante la seriedad que en su silencio parecía gritar más fuerte que su voz, ante la furia contenida en aquel cuerpo que cortaba con filo la escena y lo dejó sin aliento. — Toph... yo... — comenzó en un tartamudeo torpe mientras trataba de improvisar lo que diría, el primer paso de todo eso era estar ahí en primer lugar.

— Lárgate — sus palabras y su titubeó se vio interrumpido por la orden corta y ácida que soltó la chica, quién al tiempo terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y se puso de pie en brevedad, dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse lentamente por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación.

— Espera, por favor... — rogó apresurado, escogiendo las palabras que tenía que decir antes de que ella se marchara totalmente, debía aprovechar los segundos que le daba su huida para decir lo suficiente, para hacerla quedarse. — Lo siento — fue lo primero que soltó, lo primero que debía de haber dicho cada vez que la tocaba y la hería, la palabra mágica que intentaba absurdamente cubrir los errores de todas sus malas decisiones. — Perdóname, Toph, por _todo_ — ella frenó apenas un par de segundos, pero la incomodidad no se fue, solamente frunció el ceño en enojo, en lo patético y fuera de lugar que ahora le sonaba todo eso. — Sé que... sé que tenías algo bueno con Zuko y lo arruiné todo... ¿no? — ella suspiró al oír aquel nombre y agachó el rostro suavemente ante la culpa que aún aquejaba en su interior, que le dolía y la ensombrecía en todo momento.

— Eso es evidente, ¿qué con ello? Tus palabras no harán que todo eso no haya ocurrido, tus disculpas no lograran que él me perdone — siseó en respuesta entre sus dientes apretados y una expresión amenazante que él no pudo apreciar por tenerla de espaldas, pero que sin duda sintió en toda la piel, la mujer destilaba rencor y furia que él respiró dificultosamente.

— Lo sé... es solo qué... necesito decirte algo — tomó unos segundos para llenarse de valor aprovechando que Toph permanecía quieta en su lugar y de alguna manera le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar, quizá no entendía del todo que Toph estaba considerado un ataque en su contra ante la más mínima estupidez que pudiera acabar con su casi extinta consideración por su vida. — Te extraño tanto... a ti y a Lin... — comenzó, algo aglomerado con todo lo que tenía para decir, con el abrirse totalmente y decir algo coherente por primera vez a la mujer frente a él. Ella sin embargo soltó una risa seca y sin gracia ante aquello y negó por mera reacción.

— Lin no es tu hija, Sokka, ya supéralo — soltó Toph con evidente saña y Sokka asintió a aquello, un tanto dolido aún por aquella idea que lo había hecho doblegarse en el pasado en más de una ocasión.

— Lo sé, Toph, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ustedes — de nuevo otra risa cargada de ironía abandonó los labios de la chica, quién finalmente giró a él y lo apuntó con su fino dedo sin dignarse a virar sus ojos a su dirección.

— ¿Preocuparte? El otro día ya dijiste demasiada mierda de tu boca mentirosa, ¿Es que no tienes suficiente aún? — Sokka se encogió en su sitio ante el regaño, ante la voz poderosa que lo intimidó y lo hizo querer salir corriendo, pero ya estaba cansado y harto de seguir huyendo de la realidad, de seguir huyendo del momento en que la verdad de su ser tuviera que interpretarse en palabras y finalmente se lo dijera a ella.

— Estoy realmente arrepentido por todo el daño que te he hecho — siguió con calma lo que iba a decirle, ella frunció ante aquella pasividad, ante la forma en la que latía su corazón y no había caído en sus provocaciones, que no estuviera gritando y despotricando absurdeces como siempre hacía, y ella no podía con eso, si él mostraba debilidad, si él mostraba sentimientos, ella terminaría por desmoronarse, últimamente no podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse entera a sí misma, prefería que se mataran ahí mismo a permitirse charlar.

— El arrepentimiento no vale cuando se llega tarde— replicó, ofendida, sintiendo a través de sus pies el dolor que se repitió en el pecho del moreno.

— No es tarde, Toph, _aún n_ o — caminó dos pasos a ella y esta se tensó, obligándolo a detenerse con su rostro asustadizo y tocado que a él le hizo odiarse, le hizo sentirse mal por el efecto que su presencia tenía sobre esa mujer, que fuera exactamente lo contrario a lo que él deseaba en ese momento, a lo que él siempre esperaba, a los brazos abiertos que siempre soñaba. Ahora, reacia y lejana incluso parecía tenerle miedo.

— No vengas con eso de nuevo, ya no quiero oír nunca más tu voz, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Quieres que vuelva a lo de antes, a esa porquería? ¿Quieres tenerme y luego marcharte para variar? Ya basta, Sokka, ya no tenemos quince años, para de una vez con todo... _esto_. Si Zuko me perdona, incluso si no lo hace, no quiero volver a ti... no quiero volver a eso — retrocedió un poco retomando así los metros de distancia que había entre ellos para seguir hablando y siendo así de fuerte, para no dejarle ver qué se sentía abandonada esta vez por todos, que no había ya más un hombro donde llorar, que en esta ocasión incluso ya no había lágrimas que derramar, todo se quemaba y se llenaba en su interior, se acumulaba doloroso en el alma, en el vacío de su corazón.

— No Toph, no quiero lo de antes tampoco, yo... ya no quiero equivocarme. Sé que no hice las cosas de la manera correcta en mi egoísmo por tratar de retenerte y te lastimé... y lastimé a Zuko también... yo, todo es mi culpa, pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien... — de nuevo la risa socarrona sonó en el aire y Sokka apretó los labios, impaciente y desconcertado con esa actitud, con la incredulidad con la que Toph le dejaba en claro que no creía en él, incluso si podía notar por sus latidos su sinceridad, había algo más fuerte en su razón que le suplicaba no volver a confiar en él. Ya había recibido demasiado daño en el pasado por hacerlo, por aceptar su modo de juego, por creer que permanecería con ella hasta el final.

— ¿A qué vienes? Ve al grano para poder terminar esto de una vez, me estoy cansando de tu presencia — no soportó el rodeo y la vaga insinuación, escucharía lo que diría de forma resumida para que de una se fuera de ahí, para poder pensar tranquilamente en lo que iba a hacer y poder seguir con su vida de una vez, para no sentir la tentación y no creer, no ceder en su discurso absurdo y largo que buscaba enredarla en una idea que desde el comienzo seguramente no era buena.

— Te amo — soltó sin más, nuevamente al tiempo de decirlo cortó la distancia suavemente. Toph levantó las cejas en sorpresa y extrañeza, quiso girar sobre sus talones e irse porque aquello le resultó tan fuera de la realidad que seguramente había oído mal, que lo estaba alucinando como cuando era una niña, que eran unas palabras tan ensayadas en su mente y tan puestas en millones de hipotéticas situaciones que no había duda que una más había salido de su dolida mente. Pero no lo fue, y perdida unos momentos en el shock de aquello la dejó lo suficientemente distraída para no notar que la distancia con Sokka había reducido a nada y sus manos gruesas sujetaron las suyas con una delicadeza que la descolocó, con tanta veracidad que resultó desgarradora al tacto, que la hizo temblar, como siempre, una vez más.

— ¿Haces toda esa mierda y luego vienes a decir eso como si nada? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Qué te diga que yo _también_? — el temblor en su cuerpo aumentó por la creciente ira que resultó de su pecho una vez que la impresión se fue a un lado. Agitó sus manos y quitó las del otro sobre de ella, teniendo el valor para retroceder hasta dar con la pared que por su distracción no sintió y la hizo impactarse ligeramente.

De nuevo los ojos de miedo brillaron en ella y Sokka miró con tristeza su reacción, la forma en que la había dañado al punto que la más sincera y honesta de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos, era sencillamente rebajada a la nada, puesta en duda, cuestionada hasta que caía en lo absurdo, en una imposibilidad. Pensó en andar de nuevo a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos para calmar esa debilidad que se filtraba en sus finas facciones, pero no era otro sino él el único causante de aquella reacción y el miedo se repitió de ella a él y se vio parado al final de la línea, se vio empujado por todos sus errores a un vacío, a un punto sin retorno, a una esquina donde ya no podía dar la vuelta, donde ya no había solución. Negó ante esa premisa, ante la evidencia de que había perdido su oportunidad y era momento de dar la vuelta para dejarla finalmente ser libre, para dejar de lastimarla. Su necesidad de correspondencia le impidió salir de ahí, por supuesto, sus deseos de redimirse le ataron los pies al suelo irremediablemente.

— Sé que sientes lo mismo, Toph... siempre lo has hecho y yo he sido un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías, de lo que yo sentía... pero, si crees que no es tarde aún, si para ti es igual de difícil... tú y yo podríamos estar juntos... — su corazón brincó por la emoción dentro de su pecho y las palabras recitadas por Sokka inundaron de pronto su pensamiento, pintaron de un color desconocido el todo y las fantasías quedaban muy por debajo de la sensación que ahora realmente sentía. Quiso corresponder a la brevedad, quiso aceptar antes de que la fantasía se desvaneciera _otra vez_ , tuvo miedo de que de pronto fuese a despertar sola en su cama como cada día y supiera que era otro tonto e infantil sueño, quiso aferrarse a todo eso antes de que la vida arrastrara fuera de sus manos esa oportunidad. Pero de nuevo la traición se cernió alrededor de ella y el miedo la abrumó, la duda la azotó y la contracción considerando el todo la empujaba a evadir nuevamente esa idea, a no terminar de creerla, a remarcarle que aún tenía asuntos _pendientes_ con alguien más.

— No sabes si siento lo mismo, ni siquiera yo lo sé — mintió, porque quizá al fondo de su pensamiento ya lloraba desconsolada e imploraba sus brazos que tanto anhelaba. — Además, está Zuko... y yo...

— No lo amas — se adelantó el hombre y cortó con lo que sería un titubeo extraño donde ella trataría de defenderlo. Ella apretó los labios un momento ante la interrupción frunciendo en disgusto ante la forma tan firme y segura que Sokka afirmaba aquello, que pasaba sobre él, que cruzaba a través de ella sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices? Él me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo, me apoyó, cuidó de mí y de Lin mientras tú te paseabas con cualquier _tipa_ que te guiñara el ojo — atacó de nuevo en aquel hecho que desde el principio había interferido en su relación, que era la herida sangrante entre ambos. Sokka negó y se maldijo, se reclamó lo estúpido que fue y la manera tan imbécil que había manejado la situación, tan desconsiderado que había sido sencillo llevársela de su lado.

— Lo que sientes por él se llama agradecimiento, no amor — replicó ante todo, si dejaba un momento filtrar su duda, su flaqueza y su propia noción de que el Señor del Fuego era evidentemente y por mucho mejor opción que él, entonces se estaría dando por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo, le dejaría el camino libre a Zuko, a la infelicidad de ella, a la infelicidad de él mismo si se iba de su lado.

— Al menos es algo en comparación de lo que siento por ti — bramó, sin pensar en algo más para contradecir, sin poder siquiera articular una frase en donde dijera que amaba a Zuko, no podía ni siquiera sacarlo de su boca, no podía _mentir_ así. — Me das asco — su voz se atoró al decir eso y volvió a darle la espalda, estaba roja por todo lo que se revolvía y no quería demostrar más debilidad, no sería ella misma si lo hacía.

— Tal vez tú seas la experta en saber si alguien dice la verdad, pero hasta yo sé que eso es mentira — no hubo respuesta o reacción por su parte y tras aferrarse a su necedad volvió a andar a ella hasta frenarse a sus espaldas y dejarla acorralada entre su pecho y la pared clara a unos centímetros de su rostro. — Lo que sientes por mí es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, ¿no? — de nuevo nada, Toph tembló inevitablemente y sintió su lengua pesada en su boca, la sintió inutilizada, cansada y terriblemente confundida, de pronto parecía que todo lo que fuera a decir estaba mal. —Si no fuera así… no hubiera pasado lo de _ese_ día… — hizo alusión a su encuentro en la estación de policía y la chica frunció en el dolor de esa herida, en el asco que aún se daba ella misma por ser la principal participe en esa traición, por recordar el dolor que sintió brotando de Zuko, en el todo que revuelto se volvía terriblemente nauseabundo.

—Lárgate — volvió a decir en apenas un vago hilo de voz, apretó los ojos rudamente cuando la respiración de él dio contra su cuello y sus manos se posaron en sus hombros. Se encogió suavemente pero no tuvo la fuerza para arremeter en su contra, para alejarlo con brusquedad como merecía. — ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Sokka? ¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo… ya no sé qué hacer — su voz ahogada chocó con la pared y los dedos de él la acariciaron sobre la ropa consoladoramente, cálida y gentilmente hasta el punto que ella sintió que dolía, que lastimaría y se llevaría su piel consigo si se alejaba un centímetro, si la dejaba sola una vez más.

—Quiero que decidas… que elijas lo que realmente quieres, incluso si no lo merezco, incluso si no parece correcto… debes hacer lo que realmente dicta el corazón… lo que te hace sentir viva — apretó su agarre en ella y esta pareció más pequeña al encontrar refugio bajo su tacto, al dudar hasta un punto demencial en su lugar, al quebrarse como si estuviera hecha de arena y ahora se removiera bajo la tempestad del viento.

¿Elegir? ¿Por qué de pronto la vida se reducía a eso? ¿Por qué ante su ser se pintaban un montón de ideas de las que tenía que ser consciente y meditar para poder hallar una respuesta a un camino, al sendero de su vida, al determinante concepto de seguir andando y saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto? Quiso abrir la boca y responder de inmediato pero no hubo cabida para una respuesta fehaciente, hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que quería el corazón se contradecía gravemente. Quería que todo estuviera bien, con Lin, con ella misma, con su vida, con todo lo demás, y sabía que no había otro modo de que las cosas pudieran ir mejor que con Zuko, con el hombre que le había dado todo, que la había respetado, que le había regresado la confianza en sí misma y la había amado. Era fiel, era amoroso y dulce, era terriblemente bueno en todo e indiscutiblemente fuerte, era el más valiente… _pero no era Sokka_.

— Yo ya había creído en ti… ¿cómo esperas que ahora piense que todo estará bien? ¿Cómo quieres que crea que las cosas serán como antes? — cuestionó a él, a ella misma, a la vida o quizá al nada, a la duda que gritaba, al eco tormentoso del dolor que albergaba en el fondo de su pensamiento resonante e insistente que podría haberla llevado ahí mismo a la demencia.

— No espero que lo hagas… — ella se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, quedándose firme y expectante en su lugar. — Porque las cosas no serán como antes. Porque no mereces volver a eso, y no me refiero sólo al supuesto hecho de tratarnos como amigos, me refiero al todo, a todo esto, no mereces esto, no _quiero_ esto. Nada de aquí — sus dedos volvieron a trazar caricias cortas en sus hombros antes de parar y mostrar con su firmeza la seguridad de la idea que tenía para decir. — _Vámonos_ , escapemos, huyamos a las montañas fuera de toda esta basura social… sé que nunca te ha gustado la gente ni toda esa adulación innecesaria. Vivamos en el bosque, en un pantano, en el campo, donde sea, a donde nos lleve el viento… tú, Lin, tierra, tejones-topo, pasto creciendo bajo tus pies y…

— Y _tú_ … diciendo alguna tontería y revoloteando alrededor — completó ella la idea con su propio concepto de mundo perfecto, ese que tantas veces había fantaseado, ese por el que le daban ganas de soñar, de respirar.

Se giró finalmente a él y quedó entre sus brazos, entre el mundo hecho carne que la sostuvo y pegó a él con demencia, con posesión, con anhelo y gratamente con sincero amor. Se aferró a él y sintió que podía respirar luego de tanto tiempo de haberse sentido bajo el agua, de haber tragado la asfixia y llenado sus pulmones de un vacío desconsolador. Él la acogió y la besó con lentitud, como deseando que se congelara la vida ahí mismo, que pasara la eternidad en el instante que existía sinceramente entre sus brazos, entre la epifanía moribunda que siempre da la resolución de encontrar el equilibro entre el amor y la paz.

Toph había elegido.

Había encontrado una respuesta.

Había decidido arriesgarse a sentir.

Había retado a la vida a su irremediable gravedad, tentaba al destino con su presurosa y obvia decisión guiada enteramente por sus siempre nobles y sinceros sentimientos.

Empezó entonces ahí, aferrada al hombre que amaba un nuevo paso, un nuevo nivel que era también un tambaleante sueño…

Los sueños, sin embargo, siempre tienen que terminar.

[…]

— ¿Cuándo volverás? — preguntó, ansiosa. Giró su rostro a él y este la miró con admiración y ternura, con pasión y tanto amor que parecía que en lugar de estar a punto de marcharse la tomaría ahí mismo y la arrastraría a la cama, a entregarse, a darle amor. Necesitó apartar la mirada para concentrarse en el entorno y poder responder, para regresar a la realidad.

—No creo tardar demasiado, solamente una o dos semanas — Toph se encogió de hombros ante esa respuesta y asintió sin remedio ante esa decisión. — Pasaré a ver a mi padre en el camino, le diré que no puedo quedarme como Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur… también le diré que renunciaré como jefe concejal, así aprovecharé el viaje y terminaré de una vez más con todo… así podremos irnos de una vez — ella asintió, entendiendo y apoyándolo en esa decisión.

—Bien, aunque no sé porque tienes que ir tú, ¿qué no se supone que Aang es el Avatar? — Sokka suspiró y asintió, mirando pensativo a un lado antes de responder con la pesadez que le causaba todo ese tema.

— Ya me había comprometido con hacerlo, además que el Loto Blanco me lo pidió como un favor personal, si voy yo, entonces no se levantarán sospechas y podré buscar y averiguar sobre esos tipos maestros sangre, si fuera Aang o Zuko seguro que los alertaría y los haría huir. Además, es mi pueblo, debo protegerlo — Toph resopló pero terminó por sentirse convencida, aunque no por eso más feliz.

—Desearía poder ir contigo — Sokka rió ante lo tierna que había sonado y la amó más de lo que podía, se arrepentía de no haber formalizado muchos años atrás, a pesar de llevar dos cortos meses de finalmente considerarse una pareja estable las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos de forma radical, se sentían sinceramente felices.

—Lo sé, también quisiera pero es un asunto secreto, ni siquiera estoy seguro si Aang o Zuko saben sobre esto, no pueden alertar a todos aun si realmente no tenemos pruebas, por eso necesito ser yo — cerró la pequeña maleta que tenía frente a él al decir eso y le sonrió con confianza incluso si ella no podía verlo.

—Bien, esperaré hasta tu regreso para renunciar a la Jefatura de Policía — el asintió brevemente, soltó un largo suspiro y luego colgó en su hombro la bolsa con algunas cosas que llevaría al partir. — Lin te extrañará mucho si no vuelves pronto — la sensación de _Deja Vu_ sonó en su cabeza ante esas palabras y apretó los labios, extrañada, asustada con el recuerdo vivo aun del momento en que su relación con Zuko se había ido al colapso apenas un par de meses atrás, había sido asediada exactamente por esas mismas palabras. —Yo voy a extrañarte — trató de corregir para cubrir la sensación de pánico que de pronto había nacido de su mente.

El moreno asintió, totalmente ignorante y ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, simplemente lamentaba tener que separarse cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo de finalmente estar juntos. Le acarició la cabeza un momento antes de decidirse a partir, volvería a su propia casa antes de marcharse en la mañana al polo sur aparentando una visita a su pueblo, o más bien, una huida, porque nadie en Ciudad República sabía que él partiría, así que trataban de asumir que él sencillamente se había ido al Polo Sur por razones que serían meramente desconocidas.

La miró de nuevo y sintió que de pronto ya no había necesidad de usar la voz, existía entre los dos aquella conexión que desde hacía muchos años atrás los unía y complementaba, y agradecía también que a pesar de que mucho había cambiado, lo que siempre permanecía ahí, flotante y latente, era esa amistad de fondo, esa forma estupenda de congeniar, ese cúmulo absurdo y desbordante de errores que los hacía encajar perfectamente el uno sobre el otro, que los hacía ser ellos mismos al final del día, que los hacía agradecer amanecer con vida.

—Me tengo que ir — soltó con pesadumbre mal disimulada. Toph asintió y se movió hasta estar frente a él para darle una despedida breve pero afectiva.

Abrió la boca pero no salió nada, no quería que él se marchase con la impresión de que la dejaba preocupada o demasiado ansiosa y desesperada. Le regaló una sonrisa y apretó su mano un momento antes de dejarlo partir. Sokka la miró largos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y decidir marcharse, la gente en la Ciudad comenzaba a rumorear de nuevo acerca de ellos pero en realidad para todos seguía siendo un misterio, querían mantener lo suyo como lo que era, un secreto, un apartado lugar del que no se podía hablar, donde no querían que nadie más entrara o se filtrara en su demasiado fresco circulo de amor.

Lo sintió detenerse en la puerta y supo que estaba mirando hacia atrás, que estaba contemplándola con ojos grandes y suplicantes desde la distancia, que vacilaba. Ella, de entre toda su vida, siempre iba a desear que fuera solo ahí que el mundo le hubiera regalado unos segundos de vista, le reclamaría a la existencia misma siempre el hecho de que al mirar al frente solo hubiera encontrado oscuridad, que no hubiera podido verlo parado en la puerta mirándola con cariño, con esa media sonrisa coqueta que siempre le daba a pesar de que por ella jamás sería contemplada.

No hubo palabras de despedida, solo silencio y su mano tímida al viento diciéndole _adiós_. Sokka cerró la puerta una vez correspondió aquel invisibilizado acto, marchándose con una sonrisa en los labios, con la premisa de su nueva vida, con la presura de que aquello terminara tan rápido como pudiera para poder regresar, para renunciar a todo y que el mundo se enterara de lo que había entre los dos, para poder llevarla a un lugar tranquilo y ser finalmente ellos dos en totalidad, viajando por el mundo, acampando, quedándose en medio de un loco y solitario pantano.

Toph, dentro de su hogar, dejó ir un suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. A su mente vino todo de nuevo, como un golpe, como cada vez que Sokka la dejaba sola y se tenía que detener a pensar. Tenía la impresión de que el tiempo había retomado su curso cuando decidió volver a estar junto a él, que no había pasado un segundo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, incluso cuando habían pasado muchos años, incluso cuando ella había estado con alguien más.

Tomó aire fuertemente y la herida que ocultaba le dolió en el alma, se lamentaba todo lo hecho y todo lo que había salido mal. Zuko no había tenido la culpa de nada, y ahora estaba herido en el orgullo y severamente traicionado, había sido el más lastimado entre todo eso cuando él en realidad todo lo había hecho bien. No dudaba que posiblemente él supiera ya a esas alturas que ella había tomado una decisión, sin embargo, sentía menester ser ella quien le dijera algo, no podía caer más bajo y sencillamente hacerse a un lado y fingir que todo estaba arreglado, fingir que las cosas se estaban dando por sentado.

Odió no saber escribir y odio también que fuera tan reconocida y que todo estuviera tan nublado y tan confuso como para poder pedirle el favor a alguien más para hacerle llegar de su parte una carta, incluso si lo pensaba más a fondo decirle aquello tan personal y tan íntimo sólo por un mensaje tan vago seguramente estaría mal. Tendría entonces que viajar a la Nación del Fuego para arreglar las cosas con él, para no hacerlo sentir peor, para tratar de arreglar las cosas y con suerte intentar ser amigos de nuevo, aunque sonara a una imposibilidad.

Hubiera deseado salir de inmediato y reunirse con él, pero ahora mismo tenía demasiados asuntos pendientes en la policía que tenía que arreglar antes de poder renunciar en unas semanas cuando Sokka volviera, sabía que debía de terminar a tiempo todo aquello para no dejar en malas condiciones el equipo policial de la ciudad y era más que necesaria su constante presencia en la oficina principal. Se llenó de seguridad y decidió continuar firmemente, se prometía a sí misma hablar con él cuando Sokka volviera, lo haría una vez estuviera todo hecho para poder explicarle todo y que ambos pudieran cerrar juntos aquel ciclo, para dejarlo tranquilo, para poder ir en paz.

Decidió esperar las semanas que fueran necesarias, decidió prolongar la agonía de un hombre que no lo merecía, decidió dejar una nebulosa confusa pintada en los ojos dorados y dolidos de un poderoso líder de una Nación. Lo dejó, así, a medias, en la incertidumbre de su egoísmo que era también la fuente de sus sueños, de la ilusión fantasiosa e idealista que se reservó, de un veneno que corría y que ella no _veía_ , lo dejó bajo el yugo de la mera interpretación, bajó el sombrío estado del secreto, de lo tardío, de _otra_ mala decisión.

[…]

Extendió otro pergamino frente a él y sus ojos se movieron rápidos sobre las letras a las cuales no les prestó la más mínima atención, simplemente hizo lo que últimamente fingía hacer, demasiado ocupado con la aristocracia de su Nación que se encerraba todo el día todos los días en los últimos dos meses a exigirse más de lo que siquiera un humano podría hacer.

No entendió nada de lo que supuestamente leyó y se quedó así por lo que pareció la vida entera, pedido en la nada, en su soledad, en la presión de su pueblo y en la pérdida de su motivación. Intentó una vez más concentrarse en lo que tenía delante y de una vez terminar con el papeleo del día pero apenas trató de comprender lo que decía la objeción de su cerebro le picó y cayó en la resolución de que no importaba si terminaba antes o no, no había diferencia, no cambiaría nada y fuera de su despacho no tenía nada que hacer o a donde ir, nadie lo esperaba en la cama o en algún lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, quedarse a morir ahí o salir de una vez a tomar un descanso no tenía una verdadera diferencia.

Se dejó caer en su elegante silla y lanzó a un lado el pergamino que solo Dios sabía lo que decía. Clavó sus ojos claros al techo y de nuevo su cabeza volvió a lo que ya lo tenía cansado y hastiado, a lo mismo de siempre. Había sido cambiado, esta vez no dudaba que definitivamente, no había tenido caso o valor el tiempo y las cosas, sencillamente lo habían dejado de lado. Pensaba entonces que el tiempo era intrascendente, que hubiera sido un instante o la misma eternidad incluso él sabía que ella seguía liada a otro hombre, que nunca había podido quererlo de verdad.

Maldijo por lo bajo y recordó que su informante le había comunicado apenas dos semanas de que ellos dos hablaran que Sokka ahora no salía de la casa de la jefa de policía e indudablemente él entendió la respuesta y lo que todo eso significaba y conllevaba. Y a pesar de que ya lo imaginaba no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado y acorralado, total y absolutamente humillado. Al principio había ardido en celos e ira, pero apenas duró un chispazo antes de que todo se volviera en derrota y vergüenza, en decepción y tristeza, y ansiaba como un demente poder calmar esa picazón en su interior, poder de alguna manera cerrar las cosas, sentirse dentro por una última ocasión antes de finalmente poder decir adiós. Pero no había nada, ni media palabra.

Suspiró sin ganas de nada y odió el resonante vacío del castillo, extrañaba como un demente a Lin y a Toph, sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que no podía sencillamente odiarla y lanzar todo por un lado restándole importancia, porque él la quería, porque vagamente como un tonto absurdo imaginaba que regresaba a su lado. Imaginaba que de algún modo, se convencía, que despertaría extrañándolo y no dudaría en volver. Hasta él sabía que su pensamiento resultaba totalmente tonto y soñador, que era sencillamente absurdo, aun así, aun deseaba _hacer algo_.

Como si hubiera llamado aquello con el pensamiento la causalidad tiró del destino y la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin anunciar. Ni siquiera disimuló su vagancia y miró con cansancio y remarcado estrés a Kim Soo, su más fiel allegado, que sin dudarlo un momento se adelantó por el cuarto hasta quedar frente a él, al otro lado de un desordenado escritorio totalmente aglomerado. Le miró con una lástima que todos últimamente le daban luego de que todo el castillo notase la ausencia de la maestra tierra y el mal humor de su Señor, la conclusión era obvia y ahora los rostros de las sirvientas y generales se giraban a él con ese dejo de congoja y compasión que Zuko odiaba más que nada.

— Ha llegado una carta para usted — la extendió pero el maestro fuego no la tomó, ni siquiera hizo la más mínima intención, su rostro seguía aburrido y desinteresado, las cartas llegaban todo el tiempo y siempre cargadas de más presiones y asuntos por arreglar, no quería molestarse en ese momento y tener que pensar en la política de Ciudad Republica, de donde se imaginaba que venía aquella carta. —Es de su informante, mi Señor — agregó para darle énfasis y también para crear interés en la importancia que tenía esa nota.

— ¿La leíste? — de inmediato su rostro frunció en intriga y recibió un asentimiento de su acompañante, junto a eso, más tensión y dolor. Zuko gruñó casi imperceptiblemente recibiendo finalmente aquel enrollado trozo de papel en sus manos. ¿Qué podría decirle Saiko de todos modos que no supiera ya? ¿Acaso iba a confirmarle que estaban juntos otra vez? Eso lo imaginaba, ni siquiera necesitaba tener a un espía en Ciudad República para tener que saberlo. Pero Kim lucía realmente tocado y aquella expresión lo tensó y al instante se puso nervioso al tratar de imaginar de qué tamaño era esa noticia que pudiera llegar a hacerlo sentir aun peor.

 _“Mi Señor, esta mañana he confirmado algo que es de suma importancia: el general Sokka ha dejado a escondidas la ciudad”_ Estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos el papel ante aquellas palabras, lo último que quería era saber sobre se cretino, pero sus ojos quedaron ligados a las palabras, a la idea que iba gravemente pegada. “ _No ha sido por un asunto oficial, he tratado de averiguar cuál ha sido la razón de su partida, todos concluyen que ha sido por la Jefa Beifong, que ha marchado lejos de su lado, siendo ella la única causa y razón. Logré obtener información del capitán del puerto que el general Sokka partió con destino a la Tribu Agua del Sur. No cabe duda que la ha abandonado, ella misma luce seria y me atrevo a decir que triste desde su desaparición, cinco días atrás.”_ Esta vez sí trozó el papel en sus manos y se puso de pie rudamente.

Kim retrocedió asustado ante su reacción, ante la bravura que se extendió de su rostro y el fuego que sacudió entre sus manos mientras quemaba los trozos de carta con urgencia y arrebato. No, no de nuevo, no más, ya no. Golpeó la pared y luego sacudió uno de los muebles hasta tirarlo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, el coraje que había estado tenso y aglomerado entre sus venas finalmente se filtraba y hacía bombear su corazón. El muy imbécil la había abandonado, _otra vez_. No podía creer que fuera cierto.

Imaginó el rostro de Toph entristecido y en un segundo pasó de la sencilla furia a un enojo iracundo e irracional. ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Qué caso había tenido todo si al final la dejaba igual? ¿Por qué había arruinado su relación si luego pretendía marcharse? ¿Qué había con sus tontas palabras que él como imbécil había creído? ¿Es que de verdad no la amaba? ¡¿Por qué había hecho todo eso si al final las cosas iban a terminar así, exactamente en el punto de partida?!

Ahora nada tenía caso, Sokka había jugado al amor otra vez, la había usado y la había engañado, lo había engañado a él, había jugado con su confianza y se había burlado de su vulnerabilidad. Se sintió un imbécil y necesitó golpearse el rostro él mismo con una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar, pero ni aun con eso la sensación de burla se escapó de su mente, aquello no lo ayudó a sentirse menos tonto ¿cómo se le había ocurrido confiar en él? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ella darle una nueva oportunidad para volver a terminar en la misma patética y repetitiva situación?

Necesitó apretar los labios para no vomitar ante aquella bajeza, ante lo revuelto y confundido que se sentía, ante la incredulidad. Toph era una tonta. Él mismo era un idiota. ¿Cómo había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para haberle permitido tener una oportunidad, para aconsejarlo en decirle lo que sentía para que Toph encontrara en él la felicidad? De nuevo sus puños dieron contra una pared y soltó un gruñido que era ínfimo en comparación a la rabia que sentía, que lo hizo temblar y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas cargadas de cólera que lo revolvieron insistentemente.

Se cubrió el rostro y no supo qué de todo sentir, qué de todo pensar, seguramente que ella lo había elegido a él y cuando se vio lo suficientemente acorralado había partido sin dudarlo, había corrido como cucaracha a esconderse donde nadie lo buscara, donde no lo encontraran hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Sabía, sin embargo, que incluso con eso posiblemente Toph no volvería tampoco, sería el colmo de todo, sería repetir hechos que ya conocían hasta el final. Sus manos temblaron sobre su rostro y se sintió patético, inutilizado, absurdo en su generalidad.

Como un flash una idea cruzó su mente por casualidad justo un momento antes de que colapsara y cayera en una crisis propia del fracaso y la redundancia absurda de los hechos. La charla que había tenido con Sokka se repitió en su mente al pie de la letra y lo hizo inflar el pecho en confianza, en resolución. Sí, estaba enojado, por todo, empezando por el hecho de haber sido dejado de lado sin más, por no haber sido elegido, por haber sido menospreciado y cambiado a la brevedad por alguien que se pasaba la vida haciéndose el tonto.

Guardaba mucho rencor en su alma al respecto de ello, de la manera en que ambos se habían burlado de su bondad y se habían liado a sus espaldas, y ahora, luego de que sin esfuerzo se había entrometido en su vida hasta quitársela definitivamente, sencillamente la abandonaba, como si fuera nada, como si fuera el mismo juego al que siempre le había justado protagonizar. Ya no. Se dijo, apretando los puños y afilando sus ojos que hacía unos segundos parecían estar a punto de flaquear, no podía seguirle permitiendo esa actitud, y sobre aquello, más que nada, le había hecho daño a aquella mujer una vez más, no lo dudaba.

Pero le había hecho una promesa a Sokka él mismo, en su propia cara, una que él aceptó y entendió. _“Si haces lo mismo de siempre… esta vez no frenaré mi espada”_ sus propias palabras vibraron en su cabeza y apretó los ojos para meditarlas, para entenderlas y repetirse él mismo que aquella promesa estaba bañada de honor, y Sokka había fallado demasiado rápido en cumplirla. La había amancillado una vez más, pero se juraba, esta sería la _última_.

— Llama a los _Dai Li_ — siseó desde su sitio, no sabía si estaba indeciso o demasiado seguro pero su pecho vibró cuando sus labios pronunciaron aquel escalofriante nombre, ese que pertenecía al grupo de asesinos del reino tierra, ese que él mismo tenía bajo su mando a un buen número que servían secretamente a sus deseos y ordenes, a su odio, a su rencor. Sus dedos se apretaron en el marco de la ventana ante la premisa, ante la adrenalina y la decisión que saltó eufórica de su corazón. Se mantuvo de espaldas a Kim Soo, quien frunció en incredulidad y miedo ante aquella extraña petición, ante el sombrío reflejo que despidieron los ojos del monarca, ante el gris que emanó y la idea casi aberrante de lo que escuchaba.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué pretende? — cuestionó, incrédulo, sintiendo un segundo que su Señor había desaparecido y frente a sus ojos pintaba el viejo Ozai. Recibió una mirada fiera y rápida del Señor del Fuego, quien se giró y de dos largos pasos llegó hasta estar de frente, amenazando con su semblante terriblemente serio, ante su quijada apretada con tanta fuerza que se deformó, que dejó que se escapara la cantidad de furia que podía caber en un solo hombre.

—Irán a hacer una visita al Polo Sur — respondió con frialdad, casi con burla o incluso indiferencia. No estaba seguro él mismo, sencillamente dejaba que sus labios se abrieran y dejaran fluir lo que su mente dictaba, lo que su corazón tenía para sentir, esta vez, era momento de su propia jugada. Kim tragó ruidoso ante esa tensión y necesitó retroceder, sinceramente incomodado, incluso aterrado.

— ¿Va a ordenar que maten al General Sokka? ¡¿Vale la pena por _una mujer_?! — las manos del Señor del Fuego fueron rápidas y precisas y en cosa de un parpadeo ya lo sujetaba de la orilla del uniforme rojo que portaba. Zuko mostró sus dientes apretados y sintió su coraje gritar por salir, por atentar en contra de quien no lo merecía solo por esa tambaleante situación, por la insinuación, por lo poco que había sugerido Kim que valía aquella mujer, por lo que significaba su propio honor. Lo soltó a la brevedad y chasqueó la lengua, no necesitaba hacer daño a quien no lo merecía, debía centrarse en esa idea naciente que revoloteaba intensa en el fondo de sus pupilas.

— Mis razones van más allá de eso — musitó, intentando con aquella declaración afirmarse a sí mismo que por lo que estaba peleando ahora era más que eso, era más que celos absurdos o una disputa por una mujer. Ahora lo sentía bastante dentro, demasiado personal, más de lo que se podía, había sido esa una promesa. Había dado su palabra, lo había jurado y había fallado, las cosas siempre tenían consecuencias y era su momento de pagar. Por supuesto que a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía no era capaz de matar, no lo había hecho antes con grandes enemigos y no empezaría ahora, mucho menos con alguien como era Sokka, pero sí le haría pagar de alguna forma, tenía que retribuir, buscar un equilibrio y hacerlo escarmentar por romper sus promesas, por jugar con Toph y burlarse de él, e iba a hacerlo de una u otra manera. — Además, no quiero que muera, ordena a los Dai Li que lo hagan sufrir, que lo hagan desear no haber nacido, luego de eso que solo se alejen de él, quiero que vuelva arrastrándose en una sola pieza — Kim apretó el rostro y negó, dolido con esa actitud, con lo peligroso que estaba diciendo como si fuera nada.

—Eso se llama venganza — soltó incluso si temía por su vida, no era capaz de ver como su Señor se ensuciaba las manos por un motivo tan impropio de un rey, tan impersonal para alguien redimido como él. Los celos y el rencor lo estaban encegueciendo.

—Venganza no, _justicia_ — remarcó, levantando el rostro con un orgullo que la palabra no poseía, que no coincidía, que era contraría en su totalidad. No quiso replicar más a eso, no quiso permanecer un segundo más frente a ese hombre que desconocía, frente al hombre que se equivocaba.

Salió a toda prisa del despacho listo para informar a aquellos asesinos su nueva orden, no quiso pensar en la forma horrible que elegirían para torturar a Sokka, no podía creer aún que Zuko lo quisiera así, que hubiera caído tan bajo por algo que desde el principio no le concernía, por algo que maduramente debería ignorar, por algo que ya no tenía caso o trascendencia. Ella no volvería a su lado, no importaba incluso si el mismo mundo se ponía de cabeza, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Cómo haría Sokka para entender una lección que ni siquiera sabía de donde o de quién venía? Se entristeció sabiendo que por más que lo negara, aquello no era más que su deseo de venganza, que su petición era guiada por un odio mal intencionado. Por lo repetitivo de su constante caos y su cadena infinita de poderío y errática fila de mala decisión. Pero no pudo hacer nada, no hizo más que callar y obedecer.

Dos días pasaron en brevedad, dos días en el que Zuko se paseó por el palacio con inquietud, con la distracción como premisa cargándola al frente de su propia actitud. Los guardias y el consejo dejaron de hostigarlo en esos días y el Señor del Fuego tomó el tiempo libre para vagar y pensar, para ahogarse en la nada, en la amargura, en la autocompasión, en los recuerdos y el sinsentido de las horas en el silencio y la quietud.

Lanzó sus ojos dorados por la ventana frente a él y sintió el aire cálido del atardecer acariciar su rostro con suavidad, con una gentileza que repitió sin desearlo en su cabeza el par de delgadas manos sobre su piel. Rozó casi sin querer su propia mejilla encontrando solamente el vacío y el gélido de la ausencia, el golpe duro que todos los días lo azotaba y le mostraba la realidad, que le repetía la pérdida, que le recalcaba quién era y dónde estaba. Su vista cayó hasta mirar al centro del patio, donde el cristal del agua revoloteaba y en su reflejo anunciaba las estrellas salpicando el firmamento, donde era difícil discernir entre celestes y pequeños pétalos que eran arrastrados por el viento, donde decidió perderse para no querer pensar más, para no complicarse más.

La sombra de unas alas grandes pintaron apenas y rompieron en breve el reflejo del agua haciendo a Zuko virar en esa dirección. El ave mensajera pintó al frente y Zuko levantó el brazo por mera reacción, recibiendo al instante la presencia de aquella criatura sobre su propia persona. Miró un tanto extrañado al animal antes de poder entender de donde venía, a quién pertenecía. _Los Dai Li_ , pensó, frunciendo el ceño un momento antes de poder dar una suave sonrisa, quizá de una satisfacción anticipada ante lo que imaginaba sería el anuncio de la finalización de su orden.

Ni siquiera pensó en que las cosas hubieran podido salir mal, en que podrían haber sido descubiertos por Sokka o que sencillamente no hubieran dado con su objetivo jamás. Tomó la carta de la pata de aquella ave y tras dejarla a un lado se dispuso a leerla, a saber el resultado de aquella encomienda y poder dar un fin, para poder descansar y dormir pensando en que había hecho lo correcto, que todos tenían sus consecuencias, que la balanza estaría finalmente equilibrada. El texto era más grande de lo que había pensado pero eso solamente lo motivó, esbozando sin desearlo una leve sonrisa de lado.

“ _Lord Zuko, encontramos al objetivo y cumplimos su orden”_ Asintió para sí mismo, complacido, pero apenas sus ojos continuaron las líneas, su piel palideció y sus manos temblaron con aquella carta entre sus manos. Sus ojos, ahora perdidos y opacos, quedaron atrapados en aquel breve relato. _“Sin embargo, después de eso, ocurrió un gran inconveniente…”_

Los pétalos de los grandes árboles continuaron cayendo agitados hasta terminar lejanos desparpajados en el suelo, sin trascendencia, oscurecidos por su extinta vida que ennegrecía sus bordes y salpicaban con su tristeza el panorama gris. No hubo un ruido más en aquel palacio que el de las hojas arrastradas entre el pasto por el rocío nocturno que ya pintaba en el lugar, no más allá de las lágrimas que cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas, no más que la desventura golpeando como el viento en las ventanas, más que la tragedia emergiendo en su corazón.

[…]

La observó fijamente por largos minutos, en el silencio, en el eco de los pasos contra el piso de madera que no sabía a quién pertenecían o hacia donde iban. La miró, tan atento y tan fijo que su vida pareció pender de ahí, de ese instante, de esa escena tan cruda y tan seria, tan intensa y tan inmóvil que parecía una fotografía iluminada y colorida, austera y cargada de congoja.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerla dio fe de que era ciega, lo parecía, inutilizada, apagada, pálida e incluso le pareció que no respiraba, que estaba muerta, que era un cuadro lejano y frío, nada más. Necesitó parpadear para quitar la borrosa cortina de sus propios ojos, de sus lágrimas que de vez en cuando salían y mojaban sus párpados, que salpicaban sus pestañas y terminaban goteando sobre su regazo, tan irreales, tan extrañas, tan ausentes como la mujer a unos metros de él sentada en una silla baja, sin expresión, sin nada más que sus mejillas blancas que la hacían lucir como una muñeca, una rota, descompuesta.

¿Existía? ¿Era real? ¿Era la mujer que conocía? No, lo sabía, no lo era, ya no, parecía ahora... _incompleta_. Quiso levantarse y dar fe de que respiraba, de que no estaba loco y que aquella muñeca de trapo era un ser humano, uno que reía, uno que lloraba. Llorar. ¿Por qué no estaba llorando? Debería, ¿no? Él lo hacía incluso sin darse cuenta, todos lo hacían, los sollozos no paraban de resonar en las paredes, ¿o existían solo en su cabeza? No tenía idea, no sabía siquiera si él mismo estaba despierto o era esa la más terrible de las pesadillas.

Una mano rompió el tranquilo cuadro como una roca perturba la tranquilidad del agua, una mano tocó a aquella mujer y esta giró apenas el rostro y asintió. Estaba viva, y al mismo tiempo, _no_. Forzó a sus ojos a mirar el dueño de aquella mano. Aang, su viejo amigo Aang, le susurraba algo a aquella chica de ojos vacíos y luego se alejó, esforzándose por sonreír, dejando ver en sus ojos grises la tristeza y sus propias lágrimas disimuladas. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿De qué se trataba?

Su propio cuerpo se sacudió y miró a su lado, ahí, abrazada a él y con el rostro hundido en su pecho, perdida en un intempestivo llanto estaba Katara, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Miró su propia mano y esta apretaba fuertemente la de aquella mujer, ¿Desde cuándo? Seguro que había sido involuntario, seguro que su cuerpo buscaba al igual que ella un alivio o apoyo que no encontrarían, de hecho, lo hizo preguntarse en realidad ¿quién estaba consolando a quién?

No pudo responderse, Aang llegó a su lado y tocó el hombro de su mujer, esta se giró de uno al otro y volvió a esconder su rostro ahora entre los brazos de su esposo, quién inútilmente trató de calmarla, algo por supuesto imposible, ¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera podía imaginar cuánto tardaría o si algún día podría realmente hacerlo.

— Trata de hablar con ella — Aang habló, Zuko apenas entendió, sus oídos resonaban fuertes y su corazón no dejaba de golpear en su cabeza con arrebato hasta hacerlo doler. — Ya es hora, debemos dejar la sala, pero... ni siquiera parece estarme escuchando... — agregó con una calma que evidentemente nadie más tenía.

Asintió, no supo porque o a qué, ni siquiera entendía a qué se refería con que ya era hora, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Miró a Aang llevarse a rastras a Katara y al girar la vista al frente se encontró con que solamente él y Toph quedaban en esa habitación, ellos dos y aquel féretro adornado de madera que descansaba pegado al fondo, posicionado perfectamente al centro.

Sus ojos evitaron mirar aquella caja y se clavaron el suelo, cobardes, temerosos, _culpables_. Rogó por despertar, rogó al universo que todo fuera una pesadilla, una alucinación, una broma, ya era suficiente, no podía soportarlo más. Había aprendido la lección ahora todo podía parar, el universo lo tenía que regresar, sus ojos parpadearían y él tenía que estar de nuevo al frente. Intacto, completo, _vivo_.

Apretó una vez más los ojos y de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron sin permiso por su rostro, a su mente vino el resto de la carta y el yugo cayó de nuevo duramente contra su frente. _"Sin embargo, ha ocurrido un grave inconveniente, cuando nos enfrentamos a él comenzó a preguntar para quién trabajábamos y que nexo teníamos con unos nombrados Maestros Sangre. Trató de resistirse y escapó de nuestro poder totalmente intacto, parecía bastante preparado para pelear..."_

[Corrió a toda velocidad y miró a aquellos tipos andar tras de él, no habían hecho ningún movimiento de maestros sangre y por eso había llegado a pensar que eran simples asesinos que trabajaban en conjunto con los asesinos que él había ido a buscar. La tierra se movió bajo sus pies y terminó cayendo a horcajadas sobre el suelo, ¿había sigo eso Tierra control? ¿Qué harían unos maestros tierra en el polo sur? Negó, les llevaba demasiada ventaja para detenerse a averiguar si había alguna conexión con el reino tierra, no quería siquiera imaginar que más grupos estuvieran así de organizados y sumado a eso quisieran asesinarlo, ¿Cuál era el punto de todo eso?

Anduvo de nuevo en contra del gélido viento que lo azotaba fuertemente y miró atrás, él no sabía que los Dai Li tenían prohibido por orden de Zuko usar la tierra control para dañarlo, por lo que su batalla había sido meramente en un duelo de espadas. Apenas y pudo distinguir la silueta de los cuatro hombres que habían ido tras él, había comenzado a nevar y la ventisca a cada momento crecía fuertemente dejándolos en una nebulosa confundida y agitada. Debía escapar, pero sabía que había un sólo camino de regreso al pueblo y era pasando por ellos, no estaba seguro si podía enfrentar a todos a la vez.

Miró al frente y aquella montaña tan conocida pintó a unos metros, bajo sus pies. Dudó y se sintió tambaleante, si de algún modo los pasaba y regresaba al pueblo pondría a todos en peligro, llevar a un grupo de asesinos tras de él seguramente generaría caos y pánico, no quería involucrar inocentes, no podía permitirse fallar. La única opción era perderlos, era guiarlos lejos y así poder vencerlos, poder escapar, y estaba de pie justamente en el lugar que necesitaba, en el lugar que pensó era correcto.

— _El puente sin retorno_ — dijo para sí, sus dientes se apretaron al saber que no había más opción que esa, incluso si parecía demasiado peligrosa, no podía arriesgar a nadie más.

Caminó los pasos faltantes para llegar al puente y colocó sus manos en los costados, ese puente reconstruido por ellos mismos hacia unos años, recordó al tiempo que por ese mismo filo y lugar el Rey Tierra, Zuko y su mismo padre habían quedado pendidos al borde de la muerte en aquella ahora lejana revolución de la tribu del Sur. Ahora él mismo debía repetir el sacrificio de su padre y aventurarse por ese camino, darlo todo por proteger a los demás.

No se dio más tiempo para vacilar y comenzó a cruzar aquella tambaleante construcción de madera, sintiendo el viento cada vez más fuerte golpear las cuerdas y azotarlo en su travesía dándole la sensación de que caería al vacío en la primera oportunidad. Los Dai Li miraron a tiempo cuando Sokka terminó de cruzar el puente, ese puente que reconocieron al instante a pesar de jamás haber estado ahí, era demasiado famoso y cualquiera que supiera lo más mínimo del Rey Kuei y Zuko sabían que ambos casi habían muerto el mismo día en ese mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué haremos? — dijo uno de ellos, descubriendo su cabeza de aquel grueso y peludo atuendo azul que usaban como camuflaje para tratar de pasar desapercibidos. — Si lo dejamos ir, morirá — el Puente sin retorno era famoso por qué nada duraba demasiado tiempo vivo al otro lado, incluso ellos entendían que un resbalón en aquel traicionero camino significaría la muerte, una rápida y sin duda eficaz.

— Zuko fue específico, ese tipo tiene que regresar con vida, aunque sea nuestro objetivo, no podemos permitirnos fallas — los cuatro asintieron, dejar morir a Sokka no era una opción.

El guerrero del Sur escuchó los gritos de los hombres pidiéndole que volviera, que no lo mataría, que era demasiado peligroso andar por ese lugar. Creyó que era lo suficientemente listo para no caer en esa mentira y al contrario de los llamados apretó el paso, anduvo sosteniéndose de una pared por un sendero demasiado delgado, nadie podría haber salido ileso de eso, nadie, _ni siquiera él_.

Sus manos se despegaron del borde y en un segundo que su pie trastabilló resbaló por completo y cayó rudamente por el acantilado. Su cuerpo rodó una colina inclinada y llena de filosas formaciones de hielo y rocas por unos metros antes de finalmente terminar en una caída libre demasiado alta, demasiado rápida. Su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo sin resistencia, se quedó sin aire y sin aliento por largos minutos antes de que siquiera pudiera soltar un breve quejido que apenas y pudo escuchar él mismo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el dolor punzante lo azotó por completo en cada una de sus extremidades.

— Maldición... — murmuró débilmente y escupió sangre al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de recomponerse, que trataba de apoyarse en los brazos solo para averiguar que uno de ellos estaba roto, al igual que sus piernas, posiblemente era que se había rotó la espalda en dos.

Gimoteó de dolor y se giró torpemente en la nieve, había sangre alrededor y ni siquiera supo de qué parte de su cuerpo podía venir, solamente entendió que ahora estaba solo y desprotegido, que la nieve caía más a prisa del cielo y el calor de su propia sangre saliendo por todas partes se desvanecía y aquella pérdida de su líquido vital lo haría quedar inconsciente en brevedad.

Se acomodó con la fuerza de su único brazo bueno y recargó su debilitado cuerpo en la pared de hielo. Irónicamente ahora eran los Dai Li su única oportunidad de salir con vida, pero él no lo sabía y guardó silencio cuando creyó que ellos pasaban justo por donde él había caído y claro que no se equivocaba. Sin embargo ellos, gracias a su habilidad de tiempo control, usaron la misma montaña a su favor y pasaron sin problemas aquel pasadizo, sin mirar abajo, sin mirar un segundo atrás pensando que Sokka había librado aquella pendiente sin problemas, sin imaginar que se desangraba metros abajo en soledad.

Más sangre salió de su boca y miró desorbitado a un lado cuando un ruido golpeó la nieve. Sí, su silencio había mantenido lejos a esos tipos, pero había llamado la atención de _algo_ más. Siseó algunas palabras que ni él mismo entendió y estiró su mano derecha a tratar de buscar su espada, pero esta no estaba, seguramente se había caído de su lado cuando rodó hasta donde ahora estaba.

Palpó en su condición su espalda y en ella encontró su bumerán, su fiel y querida arma. Rió ante lo absurdo, rió para no desmoronarse ahí mismo, rió como burla ante su intento absurdo por querer sobrevivir, por la pena que crecía en su pecho y la sensación en su piel que le picaba y le gritaba que ya no valía la pena intentar nada. Lo levantó al frente de su rostro, aun así, ilusamente, instintivamente aferrándose a la última flama de vida que yacía en su pecho, motivado por su miedo, por su _enamoramiento_ , lo extendió y agitó, como si sirviera para protegerse, como si tuviera caso o impacto, como si no tuviera el cuerpo destrozado o como si frente a sus ojos una manada entera de lobos no avanzara en su dirección, totalmente amenazantes.

Trató de recomponer su postura y alcanzó a sentarse poniendo su espalda dolida contra la frialdad de la montaña a la cual manchó de sangre que se cristalizaba, que ya era demasiado fría también. Por sus mejillas corrió la calidez y no supo entender si lloraba o era que escurría también alguna herida justo sobre su cabeza y lo manchaba. No lo supo, pero si entendió que sí podía, quería hacerlo, quería llorar.

— Perdóname Toph — dijo dificultoso y tragó duramente lo que tenía en la boca, más sangre, saliva y tierra se deslizó por su garganta temblorosa y apretada, más palabras y arrepentimiento, más disculpas, caricias y besos que ya no alcanzaría dar. — No podré cumplir nuestra promesa — agregó dolido y se permitió odiarse al imaginarla sola esperando un regreso que evidentemente no sucedería, no, nunca más.

Sollozó y miró con terror a los lobos aproximarse, comenzar a rodearlo en una bien trabajada estrategia en manada. Movió su brazo y soltó su bumerán con toda su fuerza, una que ahora estaba casi extinta. Golpeó a uno de los lobos apenas y su arma cayó a lo lejos, sin trascendencia. Su mano bajo de nuevo y apretó el puño ante el dolor, ante la impotencia, el miedo, el vacío que de pronto lo azotó. Sintió en ese momento sobre sus palma la caricia sostenida de unos dedos que por supuesto no existían, sintió vívidamente el viento cálido golpeando su rostro, el calor del fuego de sus memorias que ardía debajo de ellos. Se aferró a su imaginación, a su delirio, apretó aquella mano que no era real y cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en la pared, sintió sus lágrimas empapar su rostro al ritmo que las pisadas de los lobos se acercaban.

— Parece que mi bumerán no va a regresar, Toph — le dijo a un fantasma, a un recuerdo, a la nada. En su mente la pequeña niña de trece años sostenía su mano con dureza y pendía del vacío sobre aquella nave, justo en la batalla final contra el ejercicio de Ozai. Miró sus ojos por última vez en su cabeza y aferró sus dedos con vehemencia a su memoria, a aquella sensación. Quiso ignorar el dolor que le causó saber que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo de no poder abiertamente amarla, pero no pudo, aquella mano que fingía sostener se hacía delgada, se volvía tan fina como el hilo de su respiración, se desvanecía como desaparecía su vida. Detrás de sus ojos cerrados la mujer al lado de la niña lo miraron y le dedicaron una sonrisa, tan dulce, como una canción, como algodón, como ceniza al viento, como una decadente despedida — Parece que este... es el fin...

Los Dai Li volvieron apenas unos minutos después de haber ido en su búsqueda, si demoraban más terminarían muriendo bajo la tempestad de aquella tormenta. Uno de ellos miró la espada de Sokka atorada a mitad de una caída entre el grumoso camino en descenso de aquella colina. Los cuatro bajaron con prisa por la orilla con Tierra control. Era tarde, por supuesto, tuvieron que ahuyentar a la jauría de lobos feroces y _hambrientos_ para poder recuperar el cuerpo que había perecido entre las fauces de las bestias.

Lo sacaron y arrastraron hasta la civilización donde argumentaron al primero que vieron que en sus viajes habían visto a aquel hombre agonizar entre los feroces animales. Apenas alguien aceptó a recibir el cuerpo y dar aviso a los generales de la Tribu Agua del Sur, los Dai Li desaparecieron como el viento.]

Zuko sintió su cuerpo temblar pero finalmente se decidió. Avanzó y sintió sus piernas pesadas y entumidas, no tenía idea de cuántas horas llevaba ahí de pie, habrían pasado días enteros y ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, no sabiendo todo, no mirando a esa mujer que había querido proteger y ahora había destrozado. Ahora se había marchitado por su culpa, por sus celos, por haber orillado a su amor a su extinción.

No se sentía digno de estar ahí y en plegarias silenciosas le había rogado por perdón a Sokka, le había llorado tanto por tantas razones que se volvían infinitas, que se volvía una y luego desaparecía en la inutilidad, estaba muerto, no había más. Aun así no podía permitir que nadie supiera la verdad, había quedado aquella tragedia como un accidente, aunque el Loto Blanco tuviera sospechas de una intervención por alguien más habían declinado al observar ellos mismos los rastros de su propia caída y su enfrentamiento con aquellos animales que habían acabado con su vida, suponían había muerto en la búsqueda de su misión. Como un héroe hasta su último aliento.

Llegó hasta ella y no supo qué decir, no supo qué hacer e incluso sintió que había olvidado como respirar, se sentía pasmado, impropio, estaba seriamente asustado por todo. La miró y le pareció que era más pequeña y frágil que antes, parecía bruma, espuma, neblina que etérea mantenía apenas la figura inestable y borrosa de una mujer, de lo que _fue_ una mujer. Tomó asiento al lado de ella en otra silla recta e incómoda de madera, ella no movió un músculo y él creyó un segundo que la estaba soñando, que no había nadie más, que aquella imagen estaba suspendida en el reflejo de sus pupilas claras, detrás de sus parpados, que era parte de toda esa loca treta absurda de su imaginación.

—Toph… — la llamó y su voz sonó pasmada, resonó en el sitio ahora vacío y murió sin trascendencia a la brevedad. Mordió su labio inferior y sintió que quería abrazarla, que estaba demasiado fría, que era una dama hecha de piedra y que posiblemente ya no se movería jamás, que ya no podría volver a ser ella misma, que no podía hablar, sonreír, incluso soñar, un día entendería que no se equivocaba al pensar eso, que no era más que otro trozo de la realidad. — Tenemos que irnos — le susurró al tiempo que colocaba su mano en su hombro y daba fe de que estaba fría, de que se sentía ausente, de que parecía que bajo su piel la sangre había dejado de correr.

—No puedo sentirlo — soltó bajito entre su par de labios grises y agrietados, Zuko la miró atentamente como para cerciorarse si realmente había sido ella quién habló, pero el impacto de aquella afirmación, el mensaje que en él llevaba, lo destrozó. —Debe ser… por el piso de madera… — agregó en el mismo tono de voz vacío y frío, ajeno y lejano, completa y absolutamente desprovisto de razón, en una mentira, en negación. Zuko entendió de inmediato a qué se refería y sintió aún más dolor en su pecho, sintió que la pared se le venía encima aplastándolo y la congoja y dolencia lo embargó una vez más, profundamente.

—No Toph, no es por eso — le respondió y ella frunció el ceño, derrotada, preocupada, manchando su semblante de desilusión ante la confirmación de la realidad, ante la reiteración de lo que ya sabía, de eso que no quería creer como verdad.

—Pero él está ahí, ¿no? — preguntó y levantó el rostro en dirección a la caja de madera rodeada de flores y una foto que mostraba el retrato de Sokka sonriente y confiado, que mostraba la vitalidad y confianza en unos ojos que incluso parecía que lo miraba, que lo acusaban, que lo _perdonaban_.

—Sí, está ahí — su tono de voz igualó al de Toph y aquel susurro pereció apenas dicho, desvaneciéndose en el entorno como todo lo demás.

—Yo… quisiera poder verlo — Zuko frunció los labios en dolor y lástima, en más llanto que soltó silencioso en su lugar. — Crees… ¿Crees que yo podría…? — levantó sus manos en dirección al ataúd y el Señor del Fuego comprendió al instante sus intenciones, tan dulces, tan inocentes, tan sentimentales que le quemaron el alma por la gravedad.

—No Toph, no es buena idea que lo hagas — tomó sus manos para bajarlas y las enredó en las suyas para tratar mínimamente de calmar su ansia. Sabía que el cuerpo había quedado desfigurado, ¿para qué hacerla sufrir con esa imagen? ¿Para qué mostrarle un retrato irreconocible y tétrico de aquel hombre? ¿Con qué fin? Era mejor que Toph pasara el resto de sus días recordando un rostro amable y cálido, uno que le sonreía, uno que la besaba y que se movía, nadie sería tan cruel de dejarla _ver_ algo que la dejaría marcada terriblemente de por vida.

—Íbamos a ser felices — soltó aquello y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados sin resistencia. Zuko la pegó a él y ella pareció una pieza de papel que se dejaba doblar al viento. Era verdad que muchas cosas habían pasado con Zuko, y era por eso mismo que su corazón la dejaba expresarse, que su lengua se permitía hablar con facilidad, fuera de los líos y los problemas, confiaba en Zuko, habían compartido bastante y era quizá ahora el único en quién sentía el más mínimo consuelo entre sus brazos, en quién sentía libertad para expresarse, para desahogarse.

—Lo siento — la estrechó y enredó en esa palabra que pintaba como un pésame su verdadero ruego, su dolor al saber que ella quería y tenía un futuro con alguien que ya no existía más.

—Luego de que él volviera… ambos nos iríamos lejos, nosotros dos y Lin… — agregó y se notó en su frase aun un dejo de ilusión, una sombra de la alegría ahora nublada, una emoción que ahora estaba oscurecida por una realidad inesperada. —Estaríamos juntos por siempre… al fin… — Zuko cerró los ojos y lloró ante aquello, al saber que todo había sido un mal entendido y que su orden había sido una equivocación, que Sokka sencillamente había muerto por nada, que no tenía la culpa, que no había razón.

—Sé que habrían sido felices… sé cuánto se amaban… sé cuánto _te amaba_ — ella se encogió de hombros y sus labios se torcieron en algo indescriptible, en ironía, en tristeza, en pérdida e incomprensión.

— ¿Por qué, Zuko? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a él? — le cuestionó sin entender la gravedad de aquella pregunta, sin entender el yugo que cargaba con aquello, la acusación involuntaria, el reproche que el destino mandaba en forma de palabras.

—No sé… — respondió y finalmente la sintió moverse entre sus brazos, la sintió temblar y tan necesario como era la miró llorar, finalmente se dejó arrastrar por la tristeza, por el sentimiento de pérdida, por la verdad que caía sobre ella y ya no podía luchar más, ya no podía engañarse más. Sokka estaba realmente muerto, no volvería, no aparecería, no era eso una terrible obra, era la realidad, era la única verdad.

Toph lloró desconsolada y entre gritos y maldiciones soltó todo dentro de su ser, toda la rabia e impotencia resonaron en la sala, todo su dolor fluyó en forma de salados cristales que brillaban con las luces de las velas en aquel crematorio, lloró por minutos enteros, lo habría hecho por el resto de la vida si hubiera podido, porque realmente quería hacerlo, porque se sentía desesperada y abandonada, el mundo le escupía en la cara y se llevaba a rastras lo que amaba, ¿cómo podía existir un Dios que permitiera eso? ¿Cómo podía el universo atentar así contra él, contra alguien que no merecía morir tan joven, tan lleno de sueños, planes e ilusiones? Toda una vida por delante se reducía ahora a nada, a imaginaciones, a fantasías, a sueños que jamás sucederían.

—Yo… — murmuró cuando necesitó tomar aire, se sentía mareada y aterrada, confundida, asustada, buscaba apoyo, buscaba un lugar que ya no existiría más en ese mundo, se sintió con la sencilla necesidad de hablar. — Yo… estoy embarazada… Sokka es el papá.

El mundo se detuvo y la respiración de Zuko se pausó. No. No. ¿Cómo podría ser eso cierto? ¿Qué clase de tétrico juego estaba poniendo el universo? La culpa se multiplicó dentro de su pecho y esta vez fue él quien se vio duramente azotado por un llanto que lo ahogaba y dificultosamente controló, que lo hizo gritar internamente de dolor, que lo hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas cambiar de lugar con Sokka, que fuera él el muerto sin trascendencia, que Sokka abriera los ojos para volverle la vida a esa mujer, para recibir a un hijo, para tener una familia, para sonreír con aquella noticia, para que eso no luciera como una tragedia anticipada, como una oscura novela, como la soledad y la tristeza, como ya se avecinaba.

—Toph… yo… lo siento tanto… ¿cuándo...? — tartamudeó torpemente, agitado y sobrepasado en todo sentido, eso era demasiado, eso llegaba a otro nivel, de culpa, de odio, de frustración y arrepentimiento que golpeaba incesante sus venas.

— No tuve oportunidad de decírselo... se fue antes... _se fue_ sin saber... — Toph llevó sus manos a su propio vientre y al cerrar los ojos pudo sentir en ella una parte de él latente, cálida y _viva_ dentro de su cuerpo. Su extensión, la última pieza, un último suspiro que él había dejado sobre esa tierra.

—Toph... sí necesitas ayuda con esto, yo... mi Nación... — ella negó antes de que pudiera decir más, antes de que intentara discretamente ofrecerle el todo para tratar de compensar, para tratar de no sentirse un asco, un completo idiota, como si los bienes materiales que pudiera ofrecer curaran o reemplazaran mínimamente aquella invaluable y gigantesca pérdida, para darle todo a ella y a ese bebé que sin desearlo había dejado sin un padre. Que le había quitado el todo sin saber.

— No hace falta, Zuko, no tengo miedo de estar sola... _ya no_ — apretó los labios y negó, para sí, para la propuesta, para su propia razón que finalmente le dejaba entender que era y qué había sido lo correcto. Que le repetía los errores que ya no debería cometer jamás. — No suenes como si fueras _culpable_ , no tienes nada que ver en esto... así que solo, déjalo, está todo bien — aquello fue el golpe de muerte para Zuko, la espada con filo que cortó su yugular de un lado a otro y le arrebató el sentido.

Tragó dificultoso y asintió a algo que era una mentira, a algo que quiso decirle para minimizar el nudo en su garganta que sabía a patrañas, a falsedad, a hipocresía. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía ser él capaz de mentirle y mantener aquellas falsas palabras, esa simulada verdad aun cuando ella estaba así de destrozada? Parecía que se burlaba de su dolor, parecía que había sido tan tétricamente planeado para después restregarlo en su cara, mofándose, riéndose sin control. Pero no lo era, pero él no había querido y decirle la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas, no arreglaría nada, no lo traería de vuelta a la vida, no tenía caso como todo lo demás. Calló simplemente y bajó el rostro con dolencia, temió un segundo que Toph sintiera la mentira en su corazón o en su respiración pero al verla de nuevo supo que ella ni siquiera podía notar ahora mismo si mentía o no, ella estaba perdida, estaba ausente, no era consiente de nada a su alrededor, ella se había ido a algún lugar desconocido, a un más allá inexistente en su cabeza donde pudiera reunirse fantasiosa con Sokka. Juntos en una eternidad fugaz y parpadeante.

— Yo, finalmente pude elegir Zuko — volvió a hablar de pronto y llamó la atención del mencionado, quién arrugó la frente un momento, sin entender. — Tomé una decisión, sé con quién debo quedarme — Los ojos del señor del fuego se abrieron grandes ante aquello, ante lo extraño de sus palabras y lo fuera de lugar que se encontraban, como si la realidad no sucediera, como si fuera menester decirlo ante la clara evidencia.

Giró sus ojos vacíos a él y al mirarlos pudo sentir él mismo que aquellas palabras tardías de una explicación ahora innecesaria golpeaban en ella y parecía que pronunciarlas era menester. Vivo o muerto, elegiría a Sokka una y un millón de veces, por la eternidad. Entendió su amor, entendió el luto y vio también en ellos el deseo marchito y el arrepentimiento por lo que pudo ser, por lo que no sería nunca más.

— Lo entiendo — le respondió y asintió, le dedicó una palmada de camaradería en el hombro antes de apenas sonreír con amabilidad y entereza, con ternura, con _tristeza_. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella apenas lo sujetó los segundos necesarios antes de posicionarse firme, antes de girar el rostro al contrario del ataúd frío y distante y clavar su rostro de ojos claros a Zuko, un dejo de melancolía mezclada con todo el shock y el dolor brilló al fondo de aquellas cuencas vacías que no veían pero sabían siempre mostrar el fondo de su corazón.

— Adiós, _profesor calor_ — sonrió débilmente y le dedicó un suave golpe en el brazo antes de pasar de largo por su lado y partir.

Zuko miró su espalda todo lo que tardó en marcharse, acarició su brazo donde aquel golpe apenas lo había tocado y sintió un punzante escozor. No supo porque pero por alguna razón no quiso olvidar esa sensación, ese golpe que era más bien una caricia disfrazada, una despedida, un nunca y un jamás. No tenía forma de saber que no volvería a tocarla, que sus manos nunca volverían a estar juntas, ni siquiera el más mínimo trazo de piel. Aquello fue lo último que recibió de ella, incluso muchos años después en el futuro no sabría siquiera recordar si aquella también fue la última vez que se tuvieron de frente, que se encontraron, que la miró fijamente.

[...]

Siguió de pie en el mismo lugar y su cerebro le preguntó porque lo hacía. Apretó los ojos que de por sí no veían en un intento absurdo de encontrarlo pero no hubo nada. Un jarrón metálico al frente relleno de cenizas aguardaba como único rastro de él, como evidencia de su existencia, los restos que una vez vibraron y bailaron, que sonrieron y la hicieron sonreír, que gritaban en voz alta una tontería y que danzaban cerca del fuego en las madrugadas junto a la playa.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía forma, ni siquiera respiraba o podía mirarla, trató de entender que jamás sus oídos volverían a escuchar su risa pero no pudo hacerlo, ¿Cómo sería posible eso? ¿Acaso ella podía estar sin él? ¿Podía realmente continuar con vida luego de eso? ¿Una mitad y no un entero?

No, aquella vasija no podía ser él, no podía haber acabado así de frío y así de silencioso, ¿dónde estaba la chispa? ¿Dónde estaba la pasión? ¿Dónde estaban los brazos que la acunaban, el cuerpo que la hacía arder en el más puro placer, los labios que la besaban y la voz que la arrullaba e improvisaba canciones por las mañanas antes de tomar el té?

¿Dónde estaba él? _¿Dónde estaba ella?_ Bajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro cansado, se sintió de pronto sin fuerzas, sin nada, ¿para qué quería seguir? ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? La vida no valía la pena en soledad, en el silencio. Los arrepentimientos la envolvían y maldijo con todo su ser el hecho de que aquello entre los dos hubiera durado tan poco, ¿o es que quizá había sido mucho, siempre, en todo momento desde que se conocieron? No lo supo, pero tuvo la certeza de que habría preferido verlo vivir amando a alguien más que morir queriéndola a ella. Más que perder un amante, más que perder cualquier otra cosa, había perdido a su amigo, a su alma gemela, aún si no hubieran podido estar juntos, eran el uno para el otro, no había duda, no había más.

Sokka había tenido razón al tiempo que se había equivocado tanto, habría podido seguir a su lado de cualquier forma, ahora habría aceptado incluso tenerlo a la distancia. Había tenido miedo de estar sola, miedo de criar a un niño sin ayuda, miedo que la había orillado a errar, a alejarse de su lado, a creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sin él. Y ahora, _realmente_ lo estaba.

Entonces odió su vida, quiso sencillamente dejar de respirar, deseó con toda su fuerza morir, quiso hacerlo, quería hacerlo, irse a un lugar donde no sintiera su ausencia, a la nada, con suerte, podría incluso reunirse con él en el profundo mar del más allá. Sintió que no tenía razones para quedarse donde estaba parada, desaparecer, abandonar su existencia, su humanidad, volverse polvo y marcharse con el viento. Deseó fundirse con él.

Una suave y pequeña mano tomó la suya y la sobresaltó, la sacó abruptamente de su tren de ideas y la hizo girarse a un lado, donde aquella pequeña y dependiente criatura la miraba con tristeza y preocupación, con amor.

— Mamá, ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Lin con su aniñada y fina voz y Toph sintió un nudo en la garganta. Apretó su mano de regresó y asintió suavemente para no preocuparla.

Que estúpida era, que egoísta, no podía estar pensando en marcharse así cuando en realidad si había una razón para quedarse, _dos_ en realidad. Aún había cosas por las cuales luchar, y mientras saliera el sol, tenía que seguir intentándolo, tenía que seguir de pie para recibir con sus manos desnudas la realidad, para protegerla a ella, a ese bebé, a sí misma, para hacer todo lo que _él_ ya no podría hacer.

— ¿El tío Sokka ya no va a regresar? — el nudo se hizo grande ante la duda llena de tristeza de la niña y se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y no tirarse al suelo una vez más. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente y pura podría siquiera pensar y entender esa dura idea? Negó apenas y le apretó aún más la mano, con una fuerza que ella misma necesitaba transmitir, con la dureza que no tenía pero necesitaba aparentar ante los ojos expectantes de su pequeña hija. — ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no nos quiere? — el dolor se hizo más grande y su mano tembló, lloró de nuevo sin poder evitarlo en el silencio, en su letargo.

— No es eso... él solo... se fue a vivir _muy lejos_ — dijo para no soltar la verdad que a oídos de una pequeña no tenía sentido, que era irreal. Lin bajó el rostro e hizo un puchero inconforme con esa ambigua respuesta, bastante molesta ya con toda esa extraña situación.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos al palacio con mi tío Zuko? No me gusta aquí — otro duro golpe más, el hecho de haberla dejado tanto tiempo a cargo de alguien más, de otra nación, de las comodidades, de las sirvientas y los maestros que la habían recibido amables y atentos... de Zuko... todo eso ahora le cobraba las consecuencias.

— Volveremos después — mintió de nueva cuenta. Lin, que no sabía quién era su padre y había recibido sin buscarlo el verdadero cariño de más de uno, que era de Zuko y de Sokka y que al tiempo no era de ninguno de los dos. La extensión de ambos, de ella, una marca imborrable de un perpetuo vacío que no tenía forma ahora de ser sinceramente ocupado. Que injusto, que injusto para Lin, para ellos, para sí misma.

— Ey, Lin — Aang apareció de pronto a sus espaldas y Toph se sorprendió, ni siquiera había prestado la más mínima atención a su alrededor. — ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar, eh? ¡Tenzin quiere jugar contigo, anda vamos! — la incentivó y la niña inocente y alegre aceptó su improvisada propuesta.

Tomó la mano de Aang sin dudarlo un segundo y a cortos saltos se fue del lado de su madre, como si no la hubiera dejado desecha y revuelta, como si no tuviera peso o trascendencia. La mano de Katara la tocó por la espalda y de nuevo la hizo saltar en su sitio por la sorpresa. La morena le sonrió y aunque no pudo verlo sabía que lo hacía, maternalmente, cariñosa y también dolida por la pérdida, tanto o más que ella.

— Es de Sokka, ¿verdad? — preguntó de pronto y Toph frunció con extrañeza, sin entender de qué hablaba, giró su rostro a ella para dejarle ver la duda y confusión, escuchó una risa seca y un tanto ahogada por parte de ella antes de que finalmente continuara. — El bebé que estás esperando, es de mi hermano, ¿no? — la boca de la bandida ciega se abrió en sorpresa y su rostro mostró incredulidad, apenas ella lo había sabido días atrás y ahora Katara se lo preguntaba con demasiada normalidad.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — no se resistió a cuestionarle y la morena se encogió, como si le restara importancia a ese hecho.

— Pensé que estabas muy mal y te revisé con mi agua control... y lo sentí ahí adentro — sus manos pálidas y delgadas se fueron de nuevo contra su vientre y se abrazó a sí misma, a aquel último recuerdo que él plantó en ella casi sin querer.

— No se los digas — esta vez fue el turno de Katara para sorprenderse y para adelantarse. Levantó las cejas en duda y Toph bajó el rostro con algo cercano a la culpa. — No le digas a nadie que es de Sokka, ni siquiera al mismo bebé — el ceño de la maestra agua se frunció en inconformidad y ofensa, en demasiada extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué, Toph? Merece saber quién fue su padre, lleva su sangre, es su legado. Su posición en la tribu agua del Sur le pertenece también, además, yo soy su tía, mis hijos su familia, ¿de qué estás hablando? — el dolor fue claro y se sostuvo en sus palabras intentando hacer entrar en razón a la otra, quién ni siquiera parpadeó.

— Quería que Sokka fuera el primero en saberlo — los labios de Katara se apretaron ante eso, ante el saber que eso ya no sería posible, que en realidad, ahora todos lo sabrían, todos menos él. — Si saben que este bebé es su hijo, no lo dejarán en paz, no me dejarán en paz... no podré mirarle a la cara y que sepa que no pude hacer nada, ¿de qué le servirá escuchar las hazañas de su padre si ya no puede hacer nada, sí ya no está? — la chica de la tribu agua apretó los ojos y ladeó el rostro, tocada, aún dolida por aquel discurso, por la forma tan egoísta de Toph al hablar. — Lin ha sabido manejar la ambigüedad al respecto, yo... no quiero que sufra, ¿sabes? No quiero que crezca pensando en su muerte... así que solo... ¿podrías guardarme el secreto? — le sonrió con un ruego en sus facciones, una súplica susurrante y discreta que Katara entendió, que también comprendió. — Además, no tiene porqué alejarse de su familia... todos nosotros, el _equipo Avatar_ , lo somos, ¿no? Incluso si no compartimos sangre... siempre seremos una familia... ¿verdad? — Katara asintió y le tendió la mano a Toph, ella la recibió y la apretó rudamente, ambas, en su interior, sintieron a Sokka como parte de la otra, una gran parte de él vivía con ellas, en su sangre, en sus cuerpos, entre su piel.

Mientras siguieran con vida entonces su legado no moriría, mientras hubiera chistes que contar, carne que cortar, risas que dar y abrazos que iban y venían sin parar, él estaría ahí, al fondo, siempre, con sus tonterías, su inteligencia y su carisma que muchas veces al recordarlo ahora las haría llorar. Encontrarían en los ojos de Suyin el alma de Sokka, sus travesuras y también sus locuras, en su forma de reír y en su arrebatadora forma de vivir siempre para querer sentir. Guardar el secreto había sido lo correcto y en sus cavilaciones Toph lloraría en silencio.

Soñaba con volver atrás, con sostener una última vez su mano, con poder viajar juntos a aquel pantano.

Soñó cosas que por supuesto, no pudieron ocurrir jamás.

[...]

Dejó ir otro suspiro y miró con falso interés las hojas cayendo, los pétalos volando contra el viento y el espejo de agua bailar bajo el ajetreo de los patos-tortuga que se movían en grupo a un costado para poder comer. Recargó su rostro en su palma abierta y se quedó postrado en su ventana, se quedó pensando en lo que no fue, en lo que hubiera sido, y en lo que en realidad era. En el actual vacío incesante de su ser.

— Ey, Zuko — una voz llamó de pronto y apenas giró el rostro para ver quién había irrumpido en su habitación. Sonrió al instante y se enderezó de pronto, ligeramente entusiasmado con aquella presencia inesperada en su puerta.

— Suki, pasa por favor — la guerra Kyoshi obedeció y entró cómodamente hasta estar cerca del Señor del Fuego, quién la abrazó cortamente unos segundos antes de sonreírle con la amabilidad de siempre. — Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta en el palacio — agregó y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, amigable.

— Extrañaba mucho esto, el pelear, ya sabes — Zuko asintió y ambos sonrieron un segundo antes de que la sensación golpeada de melancolía brotara sin poder evitarlo de los ojos de ambos, de sus sonrisas manchadas de tristeza que buscaban esconder.

— Es duro, ¿no? — preguntó y se encogió de hombros, ella arqueó una ceja en duda y Zuko suspiró dificultoso, cansado. — El tener que continuar, el seguir con nuestras vidas..., como si nada — giró sus ojos a un lado para clavarlos en la lejanía del firmamento que pintaba en la extensión del cielo, para mirar en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

— Estás pensando en _ella_ , ¿no? — la forma de remarcar aquello lo inquietó, lo hizo preguntarse si se le notaba demasiado y ella leyó enseguida esa preocupación. — Sokka hacía la misma cara siempre que se trataba de Toph, siempre que estaba en sus pensamientos... que era en realidad en todo momento — sonrió con un dolor y una ligera pena al mencionarlo, avergonzada de haber vivido así, de haberle permitido a Sokka equivocarse al quedarse a su lado tanto tiempo cuando había sido muy claro que había alguien más siempre en su pensamiento.

Zuko bajó el rostro ante la comparación, ante la reafirmación de aquellos dos amantes que él mismo siempre supo y aun así como un tonto se involucró, como un idiota lo arruinó. Quizá ahora mismo no existía nadie más en el planeta que lo entendiera tanto como hacía Suki, que veía en su abandono el suyo propio y el arrepentimiento mezclado con el perdón. Veía a Sokka y Toph en esa mujer que también había sido arrastrada a esa historia que se suponía debía ser de dos, que había resultado lastimada y olvidada. Que tenía que vivir deseando no mirar atrás.

— ¿Aún te duele? — se aventuró a preguntar, ella se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si buscara refugio o calor entre sus propios brazos.

— Supongo, cada que me acuerdo que ya no está yo... bueno, realmente me pongo mal — una sonrisa ladina y sin chiste se asomó entre sus labios y Zuko asintió comprensivo, quizá en realidad se sentía igual. — ¿Sabes? Yo nunca dejé de quererlo, incluso ahora..., _creo_. Si me fui es porque pensé que todo saldría bien si no me tenía en medio... pero supongo que era pedir demasiado, ¿no? — esta vez solo hubo tristeza en el aire y suspiros profundos que no llegaron a ningún lado, que se perdieron en alguna parte en el vacío de su corazón.

— Debí haber pensado igual que tú — dijo haciendo referencia a su intervención en la tribu agua del sur, lo dijo tan sutil y tan disfrazado que obviamente Suki no entendió, pero si sintió su deseo en sus palabras, sus ganas de haber hecho lo correcto y hacerse a un lado, para dejarlos ser felices, para no aferrarse al imposible. Pero ahora mismo ya no había marcha atrás.

—Ella tomó su decisión — Zuko asintió concediéndole la razón y luego bajó los hombros, resignado, quizá conforme, quizá aún demasiado frustrado. — Pero... vamos, quita ese rostro, Mai llegó hace un rato y de hecho el grupo de sabios ya está esperando — la alegría mal actuada sonó en su voz y tomó distancia para poder dirigir el camino a la salida de la habitación.

— Hubieras empezado por ahí, ya debe estar lo suficientemente nerviosa por la _ceremonia_ como para hacerla esperar más— Suki rió divertida y caminó a la puerta, deteniéndose un momento para observar la sonrisa de Zuko que un momento le resultó sinceramente emocionada.

— Me alegra que vuelvan a estar juntos — comentó y esbozó finalmente una sonrisa sincera. — Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos — sonrió más y Zuko acompañó su sonrisa bañada con nostalgia y melancolía.

— Sí, a mí igual — respondió y miró fijamente a Suki, miró al pasado, miró los chistes y las bromas de la adolescencia, miró a su tío Iroh haciendo té, miró a Aang bailoteando, miró a Katara cocinando sobre el fuego de sus manos, miró a Mai soltar una maldición, al fondo y uno al lado del otro, estaba Toph y Sokka, compartiendo una charla tranquila, una broma sobre Momo, un golpe suave en el brazo, una sonrisa y unos tímidos dedos que sostenían el uno al otro.

— A veces quisiera volver — murmuró ella y giró el picaporte para finalmente dar paso afuera de la habitación haciendo amago de conducirlo por el pasillo.

— Yo también — respondió en un susurro y en su mente el recuerdo lúcido de muchos años atrás parpadeaba; la fogata brillaba y al rededor sus amigos comían alegres y cantaban, al frente suyo, Toph tomaba del brazo a Sokka y compartían un plato de comida para dos. Sus ojos vacíos un momento parecieron mirarlo y amistosa, le sonrió. — Yo también...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( El puente sin retorno y los hechos ocurridos en este son mencionados en el comic “Norte y Sur Parte 3”)  
> Esta no es una historia de amor. Por eso no podía quedarse con ninguno, porque esta historia trata del miedo de una madre a estar sola, de la facilidad e irracionalidad de "amigos con derecho" o "relaciones abiertas", del despecho de alguien y el error de ir a refugiarse en alguien más. En el error de dar mensajes de sentimientos que no sientes, de involucrar a más para no estar solo o por creer que "terminarás amándolo". De amistad, de rencor y de malas decisiones.   
> Quizá no profundicé demasiado como me hubiera gustado pero hacerlo distorsionaría la idea original que era esta, el no saber perdonar, el no saber diferenciar entre amor y amistad.   
> En fin, sé que originalmente Sokka muere cundo Korra tiene 4 años y él y Zuko encierran a Zaheer y a sus hombres pero era necesaria su muerte en esa historia.   
> Ojalá alguien haya llegado hasta acá, me disculpó si en un punto fue "demasiado".  
>  Dejo una pequeña frase de ATLA que me resulta menester mencionar, saludos y suerte! 
> 
> "No hacer nada y perdonar son cosas diferentes. Es fácil no hacer nada, pero es difícil perdonar"  
> — Avatar Aang


End file.
